Legend of the Guardians: Kludd's Son
by DarthAstzelur
Summary: A young barn owl whose life as a prince of a Pure Ones and a son of both Kludd and Nyra. He tried to show his relationship with his father, but he didn't shown appreciative for what he had become. Until things will be different for both Guardians and the Pure Ones, and the feud must be settled for both Carlos's families. Will he brings his father's love back? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Legend Of The Guardians: Kludd's Son**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Hi this is my first Legend of the Guardians Fanfic! I only read one and mostly Watch the movie of it. And I really want to make one, like a what if scenario if they did a sequel to the movie itself. But I'll try my best and please no flames and I'll only read one book of it so far, but I'll try to read book 2 and soon I did study a little of the other characters a little from its wikipedia and I memerize its names and I added a few OCs in it. So, this story of mine it will be nothing like from the books and I own nothing of the characters from Legend Of The Guardians: The Owl's of Ga'hoole movie and Books, except my OC's. So, enjoy this first Chapter. Remember, no flames. (Note: There are a few changes as you see in the past two months, that me and Shen's General deciding to changing it into Beta version just in case.)

* * *

**Twas a momentous night within the crags of St. Aggies. A group of owls infamously known as 'The Pure Ones' were all gathered within the great circle before their queen, a white Tyto known as Nyra, as her egg was moments away from hatching, before the light of the lunar eclipse. Next to her was a male barn owl, who wore a blackish bronze cowl that covered his face, much similar to one that was once worn by the Pure Ones' late leader, Metal Beak. Metal Beak died in the battle of St. Aegolius about three years ago, slain by a member of their enemies, The Guardians, who went by the name of Soren. It was this owl who defeated him, killed Metal Beak, and sent all of them into hiding upon Metal Beak's demise. Nyra had tried her best to protect the remnants of her husband's army from the Guardians, while trying to devise a way to exact their vengeance upon them, but it would seem that the army was doomed to fall in all the disordered chaos. Then, a owl came to them, donning the mask that belonged to Metal Beak. This owl was none other than Kludd, an owl that she had trained to present before Metal Beak shortly before his demise, and was ironically brothers to Soren, Metal Beak's murderer, and was thought to had be dead...but sure enough, he was alive, and when he came back with that mask, it was a sign that he was meant to be the new king of the Pure Ones, and to Nyra, to be her new mate. Kludd promised that they would have their revenge against the Guardians and annihilate them and Soren once and for all. After a year or so had passed, the Pure Ones returned to the crags they once called home, and had resumed their operations like they had before, by which time, Kludd was respected deeply as their savior and king. It was not wrong before Kludd and Nyra had completed their union as husband and wife, and now, they stood idly by as their egg's hatching and the eclipse came approaching fast. As they wait, they began to discuss some matters...**

"**I pray that this egg shall bear us a female. A girl could be of very good use to us." Kludd said.**

"**Well, I hope it is a boy." Nyra said as she looked at Kludd. "A son would contribute more towards our cause, and he can become strong like you, which is befitting of an heir." She added. Kludd look at her with a faint smile. The Pure One scout was keeping check of the eclipse's coming, and noticed the moon was about to be shadowed. The scout bellowed, "It's coming!" Upon the cry of those words, a male barn owl, who was a Pure One Lieutenant, named Trevor, approached and bowed to the rulers.**

"**King Metal Beak, Queen Nyra, the moon is almost in alignment. It is only a matter of time before the ceremony begins." Trevor said. Kludd looked up at the moon and then nodded.**

"**Good." He replied to the barn owl. "Now then, how much time do we had left before our egg hatches?"**

"**Not long now, my lord, I'll make sure Jatt and Jutt and others are ready." With that, Trevor gave a bow as the two dismissed him. Soon, the moon was almost enveloped in darkness. During that time, their ceremony had begun as queen Nyra begins her speech.**

"**Pure Ones! Tonight is the night!" She echoed. "Our child is soon to be born and shall bring us to victory and vengeance against the Guardians of Ga'hoole!" The other owls cheered and chant their queen's name like they did with Metal Beak. "We've been scarred, broken, and weakened. Because of that traitorous barn owl, Soren! Because of him, we were forced into hiding, and he had taken our former king from us! But I, your queen Nyra, and my husband, Kludd, will make sure that our survival is forevermore!" She then asked. "Do you know what we strive for?"**

"**To rule the all owl kingdoms!" They all shouted. She smirked and then she continues on her speech.**

"**We will rise up from the ashes and we'll become strong and whole again. We will make the Guardians pay for our exile and we will take over all the other owl kingdoms!" They soon echoed with hoots, grows and cheering. She looked up and smiled evilly as the moon is now completely covered. Everything around the great circle had been covered with darkness. Soon, she then looked at her egg. Everyone watched it closely. With one simple **_**crack,**_** the egg began to hatch. Kludd and Nyra watched with great anticipation as the egg continued to hatch. Then the egg stopped cracking, ensuing in an awkward silence, as Nyra was unsure as to what was going to happen next. But then she heard a small chirp. She and Kludd went to their egg. But the egg began to crack once again prompting Kludd and Nyra to freeze as they watched the egg finally break. Soon, the lunar eclipse began to end, as the shadow disappears as soon as it had arrived. Everything was now illuminated by the moon's light, as they saw a young owlet finally coming out of it's now shattered egg. The owlet coughed as he or she soon breathed in air for the first time. Then Nyra and Kludd came closer to the owlet. The young owlet soon looked up to his/her parents as he/she was picked up by the queen. She looked at Kludd and the other Pure Ones as she address.**

"**It's a boy!" She yelled. Kludd's heart sank. The army cheered in joy upon the birth of their newborn prince. As the crowd cheered, Kludd look to his wife and to his son...**

"**What should we name him?" He asked her as the child was now sleeping. She replied "We'll name him Carlos. It's a suitable name for him."**

**Kludd smiled as he turned to his army, "From this day onwards, our son's name shall be Carlos Nyroc Alba! He is now a part of our family!" He added. "You shall respect him like you respect me and my wife. We all must keep him safe from the Guardians and in the ways of the Pure Ones and make him into a heir worthy of bearing the crown of the Pure Ones!" The Pure Ones cheered as he continues his own speech. "And, when the time comes, we will have our revenge against my brother, Soren and his beloved guardians!" The Pure Ones cheered once more and soon began to chant their prince's name as Kludd turned back to his sleeping child who was held in his mother's wings.**

**However, Kludd noticed Nyra was frowning, immediately concerning him, "What is the matter, Nyra?"**

**"Something is different about our child...something concerning his birth..." Nyra explained.**

**Kludd looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?" He asked.**

"**I don't know...but when he was born within the eclipse, it seemed like he was blessed with something...something far different from the one that I was blessed with." She said.**

**Kludd gave a sigh, "It does not matter, dear. All I know is that he shall become a Pure One, or my name is not Kludd Alba." He then looked at the owlet, snuggling into his mother's chest feathers, "I promise you, my son...you shall grow to be strong as Metal Beak was...and not make the same mistakes my father had..." **

_**6 years later- Age 6**_

**The first six years of the young prince's life had flown by rather quickly. Carlos had grown quite a bit in those six years, as he is now branching, under the watchful and encouraging eyes of his mother while his father was in a military meeting. As of now, he is taking 'baby steps' as he flapped down to a nearby branch, landing safely. Nyra watched with a smile as she landed behind him.**

"**That is very good,Carlos. You had shown finesse in both flight and landing, you are surely on your way to becoming an accomplished flyer." She said, giving a coy smile to her son. The young owl gave a laugh as he hugged his mother.**

"**I did it good, didn't I, mother?" He asked her happily. She only nodded in reply. "Yes dear, you did fantastic." She said, petting her son on the back, giving him a loving smile.**

_**3 years later- Age 9**_

**Kludd was tending to business as he soon felt his son's presence, he and Nyra turned around to face their son, who was nervously approaching them. Kludd approached his son with a grim look.**

"**If you wish to say something, son, by all means, say it." He said, his tone obviously stating 'tread lightly'.**

**Carlos gulped to answer and he swallowed something to keep his throat dry, "Yes,"**

**Kludd took note of his son's fear. "You are quite wise to be trembling in my presence. Now then, is there something you want to say or is that a no?"**

**Carlos was not sure of what he wanted to say but he managed to gather his thoughts.**

"**Well...it is like this, da...I was hoping that once I become 16, I could possibly spend a year or so exploring beyond St. Aggies. Don't worry, though, I will-" Unfortunately, before he could finish, Kludd snapped at him.**

"**ARE YOU DAFT?! You are the prince of the Pure Ones! You cannot leave your home!" He screamed in anger, frightening his son as he took a step back.**

**Nyra gave her mate a glare to calm him down as she comforted her son. "Son...I know you are curious about the outside world, but this place is your home and we had promised ourselves to protect you."**

**Carlos is not sure about what threat or something she was referring to, "F-from whom, mommy?" He asked fearfully.**

**She didn't say, but she only comforted him as she held him in her embrace. "Other bad owls, honey. There are awful owls out there. They will not hesitate to hurt you, or **_**worse**_**..." Carlos only gasped in horror as he let his mother continued. "And if they were to learn that you are a Pure One, they will come for us, and kill us all!" Carlos was horrified! Not only are there evil owls out there, but he didn't want them to hurt his parents!**

"**I'm so sorry, mother, I swear I will never ask this ever again!" Carlos whimpered with a tearful sob.**

**Nyra shushed gently in comfort as she petted his back. "It's okay,Carlos, you're safe with us. The Pure Ones will keep you safe from harm and protect you and we will never leave your side."**

**With all that said, he raised his head and looked at her with a sniff, "You promise, mommy?" He asked. She nodded him,**

**"Promise." She smiled. **

_**2 more years later- Age11**_

**Carlos was now a pre-teen owl as he officially began training with his father. He wasn't so keen on fighting his father, but knowing given how bad it was to go against his wishes, he only obliged as he tried to score an attack on him...but given how he had over a decade worth of battle training under his proverbial belt, he simply dodged it as he knocked him to the ground.**

"**Get up, son." He ordered him, but was immediately dissatisfied as he saw his son slowly rise to his feet, already exhausted to the point of collapsing. Growing frustrated, the king quickly knocked him back down with his talon, prompting a whimper from his son (which made him more furious). "Do you know what happens to owls who are weak in the Pure One army?" He asked mockingly. Carlos only whimpered in response. Kludd only gave a growl as he let out a screech, and in matters of moments, bats began to swarm around Carlos, as they swooped down and began scratching and biting at the young prince, who only screamed in pain. Kludd grinned in satisfaction, hoping that this would serve as a lesson to his son...unfortunately for him, another screech filled the room, as Nyra quickly swooped down, scattering the bats and sending them back to their cave. She then helped her son to her feet, while giving her mate a vicious glare. **

"**Why on Earth were you thinking, Kludd?! He is only a child, not to mention your son!" She said angrily.**

** Kludd glared at her as he spat with indifference, "I was only trying to train my son in the ways of combat, but he is sorely lacking. I figured that a couple bites and scratches from the bats would toughen him up!" This only angered Nyra, as Carlos cowered behind her.**

"**For the love of Glaux, he is just a owlet! Did you forget the promise we made? To protect him from harm?! How is this accomplishing that?!" She asked him angrily.**

**The king only scoffed, "He is not a baby owlet anymore, Nyra. And no, I didn't forget our promise...but he is never going to make it in the Pure Ones if he is weak!" Nyra gave a sigh as she wrapped her wings around her child.**

**"This training session is over, Kludd. Let our child rest." Nyra ordered in a calm tone, not bothering to face him.**

**Kludd scoffed once more, as he gave his son a bitter glare, and nodded in defeat. "Fine. We can pick things up tomorrow...but remember, dear..." Saying the last word with a bit of venom, "You can't baby him forever. I am doing what is best for our son." With that said, Kludd took flight, muttering angrily as he did so, leaving his mate and son in peace.**

**Nyra let out a sigh as she turned to her son, **"**I'm so sorry, darling. I had no idea that he would resort to such awful methods in training you. I should had chosen Trevor to be your mentor." She apologized profusely.**

"**W-why does daddy always has to be mean to me, mommy? Why does he hate me?"Carlos whimpered, surprising Nyra with those words.**

"**He doesn't hate you, Carlos. He loves you...it's just...he have some problems to work out...you shouldn't take what he says personally." She tries to comfort him with her wing...but the young owl only pushed it away. **

"**You act like it is nothing...but problems or not...he does **_**hate **_**me." Carlos said angrily as he stormed off to his hollow, not bothering to look back. Nyra only sighed in defeat...**

_**4 more years- Age 15**_

** Carlos's birthday was approaching quickly, as he was about to turn 16. He had hoped that his 'family' would be celebrating it when the day had arrived, but whenever he tried asking about it, most of them just brushed him off, saying that 'they were too busy'. He would had asked his father, but knowing how angry he gets at times, he resorted to asking his mother, but even she was busy with military duties. When he did get responses, it was a mix of yes, no, and maybe...but regardless, when the night of his birthday had come...no one was celebrating it...they simply forgotten all about him. It hurted him that no one cared about him...and that pain lingered as he was crying in his hollow, incoherent to his surroundings as he wallowed in his misery. He was so upset that he did not hear his parents come in, and hear her mother come in and comfort him.**

"**I'm so sorry we didn't get a chance to celebrate your birthday, son." She said gently. "We were so busy with our meeting and…" She didn't finish the sentence, as she knew that would change nothing. She only sighed as she continued, "I'm so sorry, Carlos, I promise you, we will make up for it next year." Nyra gave his son a reassuring peck on the cheek as she left him alone. Kludd watched her pass by and faced his son. He wanted to say something, anything that would make his son feel better...but he was never good at this 'comforting thing' and he doubt that his son would want comfort from anyone, let alone him, so he just decided to leave him be for the morning. Carlos gave a sniffle as he laid down in his nest to rest. It simply became clear to him, no one cared about him. If only he could make them care about him once more, then maybe...maybe he could be happy again. He only prayed that tomorrow will be a better night, that his own family would actually care about him...if not, he could possibly find another family that did care about him, and loved him more than anyone ever could, even if he was the prince of the Pure Ones. Yes, what a glorious night that would be...it was not long before moonlight leaked into his hollow, and the prince woke up to begin the new day...**

* * *

**Well, whats going to happen next? I don't know, but at least I did the chapter one well. It feels like a movie when I was doing it just in case, this one is just an introduction and Beta. And thanks for reading and Review. **


	2. Chapter 2: Life As An Outcast

**Legend Of The Guardians: Kludd's Son**

**Chapter 2: Life As An Outcast**

**Chapter 2 is up! And things are now starting to get interesting.**

* * *

**It was about midnight at the Pure One Academy, as Carlos hastily made his way to his combat lessons, for he was running a little late. Combat was never Carlos's cup of tea, for he was easily distracted, unable to focus on his opponent, one of the flaws that his father pointed out when they last trained together (which was about five years ago, since Nyra dubbed Kludd to be too harsh on him). He did not want the repeat of what happened that day to occur again, so he need to master the arts of combat...or die trying.**

**Carlos was almost to the training grounds, weaving around other Pure Ones who were patrolling the place. St. Aeggies, despite being his birthing place, was not the best place, he would admit. There was little to no vegetation for miles, the atmosphere was always humid, and it is always very hot around here, even in the evening, where the sun is not even out...but there was one thing that Carlos did not like most of all...the prescene of all the slaves the Pure Ones kept. Sometimes they called them 'Pickers'. The Pickers were all owls snatched from their home and brought here to St. Aegiolus. Usually, if any of the snatched owls happened to be of use to them, they would be enlisted in the army automatically and trained into a cold-blooded soldier...but for those who detested the Pure Ones, or were rather useless to their cause, were made into slaves.**

** In that case, the Pickers are separated into three ranks of Pickers: Third Degree, Second Degree, and First Degree, all of them different from each other...but none of them any better. The ones dubbed 'Third Degree' are to pick out the bigger objects, such as bones, teeth, and pebbles, those who are 'Second Degree' picked out the feathers and fur...while the 'First Degree' are to look out for the rare material known as the 'flecks', special materials with magnetic properties that almost brought upon the end of the Guardians...only to be foiled by the kingslayer, Soren.**

** Carlos did not approve of this. He did not care whether the Pickers were of an 'inferior species' as his parents would put it, it was cruel and immoral. He hated it so much, that he had actually went on to release a few of them and helping them escape...unfortunately, his father Kludd was always able to catch him in the act. This had contributed to the growing rift of a relationship that he had with his father, and because of what he did, security had been tightened, and the guards were given specific orders to keep an eye on him in case he tries to do something 'stupid' again. That was no problem for them, as it added on to their duties of performing sleep marches. Sleep marches are performed once every full moon. When the moon is at it's fullest, all the pickers are forced to march and sleep. As they did that, they are also to repeat their names while looking upwards at the moon...but the names they repeat are exactly theirs, but rather numbers. This was called the Number Ceremony, often celebrated (if you would call it that) whenever a new owl is accepted in the Pickers. But what happens in the end was what made Carlos hate slavery the most...when they are all moonblinked. When an owl is moonblinked, they lose all touch with reality and their mind, and are reduced to no more than mindless puppets under the Pure Ones' wingtips. Carlos only shuddered at the thought of that happening to him. There had been a couple instances where Kludd had threatened to have him moonblinked for doing something wrong...but he never followed through on it, either because he simply get over it (for the time being), or Nyra wouldn't allow it.**

**Yes, it is rather obvious that his life is not an easy one. Even though he was the prince of the Pure Ones, they always said that he was 'different' from them. Unlike the other Pure Ones, who were often brutish, cruel, and downright mean, he was rather kind. Because of this unique personality, he had managed to earn the admiration of a few owls, who had befriended him. One of them in particular was a burrowing owl named Private. He and Carlos had been the best of friends since he was 11, when they were in the academy together, where Private instantly became like an older brother to him. As of now, Private was 19, three years older than Carlos, and a commander-made-lieutenant in the Pure Ones' army as of last year. Like Carlos, he had a rough upbringing, as other soldiers ridiculed him for being a small owl, and took time out of their night to ruin his. Carlos had stood up for him at one point, and scored a few rebuttals at them. However, there was one owl they both didn't like...a snowy owl named Alvin. Ever since they first met him, the snowy owl was a big bully who made their lives miserable. It certainly did not help that he was one of the top students of the academy, greatly favored by everyone around him, especially the other soldiers and even his father. There was another owl, however, that made both his and Private's life here tolerable. He was a Great Horned Owl who went by the name of Joe, or as other owls called him, 'Crazy Joe', who was a war veteran back in the old days, especially in the time of Metal Beak. His experience showed through his right claw, which is now missing a part of a talon...nowadays, he serves as a modest blacksmith. Carlos was just passing by the forge, where Joe was making some helmets. The old owl immediately took note of the flustered owl. **

"**Hey Carlos, how you've been?" Joe asked jovially.**

**Carlos gave a half smile as he replied, "I'm good, Joe, I like to chat and all but I am running late for my lessons."**

**Joe gave a chuckle as he shook his head, "I understand, laddie, but you best off hurrying before the guards wonders why their prince is late for class." Carlos gave a nod as he ran off. Joe only smiled as he saw the young barn owl head off...only to flinch when a sudden explosion occurs, sending him to the ground. Everyone in the vicnity (including Carlos) immediately glanced at the forge, wondering what happened. Joe quickly got back to his feet as he raised his wing, "I'm okay! The coals just got too hot!"**

"**Are you crazy, you old coot?!" A random owl shouted.**

**Joe soon burst out in a booming laughter, "That's why they called me Crazy Joe!" he replied, not at all daunted by the insult. All the owls just shook their head at his antics, including Carlos who only said in his thoughts, "**_**Good ol' Joe.**_**" as he continued running. Right about now, he was **_**really **_**late, and he was trying to pick up the pace...unfortunately, he tried too hard, as he ran into another owl. The said owl only groaned grumpily.**

** "Hey, watch where you're going, bub!" The small owl snapped as he rose to his feet.**

**"Oh my Glaux, I am so sorry, I wasn't-oh, hey, Private." Carlos stammered, as he recognized his friend.**

**Private quickly looked at him, and his grumpy look turned into a jovial one, "Oh, hey, Carlos! Where you off to?"**

** Before Carlos could answer, a random guard landed next to him, glaring, "My prince, you are late to your lesson...again."**

**"Oh...sorry, sir." Carlos gulped nervously as he then look to Private, "We'll talk later, Private, see you." The burrowing owl only nodded in acknowledgement, as the guard escorted Carlos to his class.**

**Carlos had arrived at the lessons at last, just as they were doing practice sparrings. He merely took his place amongst the other students as the one who was up was Alvin, as he cuffed his instructor's right wing. The instructor in question was Jutt, a rather dull Long-Eared Owl (why he was teaching a class was anyone's guess), as he began to fall to the ground...but the owl managed to regain balance in flight.**

**"Very nice, Alvin!" Jutt complimented, as he looked down upon the students, "As you just saw, when you are facing your foe in aerial combat, you have to make excellent use of your wings, as they are more than just things that keep you airborne. Furthermore, as Alvin excellently demonstrated, you can use your claws to grip the other owl's wings, and send them crashing to the ground! For you see, your wings and claws are your true weapons in warfare."**

**"What about our heads?" One of the students asked. Everyone looked at him in silence...before they all burst into laughter (including Carlos).**

**"Ho-ho, that's a good one, junior!" Jutt grinned, "But I'm afraid your head will be no match for Alvin here." He gestured to Alvin, who gave a smug smirk, "If you ever go against Alvin here, you will find yourself without feathers and wings in matters of seconds." The one student gulped, as everyone went silence once more and the teacher and student landed on the ground. "Okay, Prince, you are up!" Carlos gave a gulp at the call of his name as he went onto the training field, passing by Alvin, who gave a sinister smirk, as he returned to the crowd of students.**

**"Okay, Carlos, let's see how well you do against me!" Jutt challenged as he took to the air. Carlos gave another gulp as he was about to join him...before he heard Alvin.**

"**Better not get distracted, Carlos!" Alvin taunted.**

** The whole class laughed, making Carlos more nervous. The prince close his eyes and let out a deep sigh as he then flapped his wings to join the Long-Eared Owl. The prince open his eyes, just to see he was face-to-face with his teacher.**

**"Okay, let the spar begin!" Jutt declared, as he darted at Carlos.**

**Carlos manage to weave around him, but the Long-Eared Owl only circled around as he charged at him again. Carlos attempts to mimic what Alvin did, and grab onto Jutt's wings to cuff him. Unforunately, he opened his talons too late as Jutt headbutts him, sending him to the ground. The barn owl gave a cough, groaning in pain as he heard the crowd was laughing at him. Not willing to give up, he took to the air once more...but Jutt saw this and circled back once more to commit another charge at him. Carlos planned to bash into the big owl's side...but he miscalculated when to swing his body into him, and it resulted in Jutt kicking him to the ground once more with his talons.**

"**Come on, now!You have to do better than that!" Jutt taunted. Carlos soon felt exhausted but he shook it off.**

**"**_**Dang it, I can't lose...not now! Body, don't fail me now!**_**" Carlos pleaded in his mind, as he slowly picked his body up and took to the sky once more. Carlos faced Jutt, and using all his strength, he charged at Jutt as the Long-Eared Owl did before. But to his dismay, Jutt just grabbed his face with his talons, prompting a gasp from everyone, as the teach dragged the owl by his face, and utilizing all his strength, the big owl flung the owl into the ground. Carlos only moaned in pain as Jutt landed next to him.**

**"Well, you were close, Carlos..." Jutt awkwardly commented (although this wasn't true, as Carlos hadn't even scored a hit on him), "But judging by your strength and eagerness when it comes to fighting, you are still not cut out for the battlefield. You need to focus on your foes, not the other way around."**

**Carlos slowly got to his feet, wincing in pain as he did so, and looking down-troddened, he apologized, "I'm sorry, sir...but please, give me another try. I know I can get it this time. I need to get good at this." He pleaded...but Jutt only shook his head.**

**"Sorry, kid. I think you had enough for tonight. As much as I respect you as the prince of the Pure Ones...you have so much to learn in combat." Jutt admitted, as he turned to the class, "Okay, class dismissed!"**

**The prince let out a groan, gripping his hurt body as everyone began to leave. Alvin, while leaving, bumped into the prince, and sneered, "See ya later, weakling." Carlos growled at the insult, but before he could rebut, Alvin was far out of earshot. Carlos only let out a sigh.**

**Later, he and Private were in one of the pits, as they were now dining on tweener, with Private digging into a bowl of insects, while Carlos was eating some moths (which were his favorite insects to eat).**

** "Hmm, these bugs are the best!" Private smirked during his chow-down. He looks at Carlos as he had just finished his bowl, "Whoa, Carlos, you ate that very fast!"**

**"Are you implying that I'm fat?" Carlos questioned.**

**"No, not at all!" Private shook his head, "I just don't want you to choke, is all."**

**Carlos only let out a sigh. He knew Private meant well, and maybe he shouldn't eat so fast. He probably only did that to take his mind off of the disappointing sparring lesson he had tonight. The prince gave a nod when Private glance over at two female owls who were chatting and laughin.**

**"Hey, get a good look at them girls." Private mused, as Carlos looked at them as well, "We should go over there and talk to them. Who knows, maybe one of them could be the future Mrs. Alba..." The burrowing owl finished with a wink.**

**"Private...do you not remember how my mother reacted when she learned I was hanging out with a girl?" Carlos drily quipped, shuddering at the memory.**

**The burrowing owl immediately drooped, "Oh...right. I remember now..." He gave a chuckle, "Darn, your mother was so mad at you and that girl. What was her name again?"**

**"I don't know. I hadn't seen her since that night." Carlos sadly sighed, "And when she told da...he was so angry at me, that he threatened to moonblink me again. I mean, come on, it was not like we were serious or anything."**

**"Trust me, Carlos, I know." Private agreed, as he soon finished his last bug, "Well, we're done here. Want to go and hang out with Joe?"**

**Carlos shook his head, "No thanks, Private...I think I'm going to take a stroll around the St. Aggies for a while."**

**"Okay...your loss." Private shrugged as he head off. Carlos was about to head on his way, when a guard came at the mention of 'stroll'.**

**"Pardon me, prince, but would you like an escort?" The guard asked.**

**"No, I'm fine, thank you." Carlos refused, prompting the guard to fly away, as he himself went on his stroll.**

**After a few minutes of walking, Carlos arrived at a spot he liked to call his private resting place. He sat down and observed the view of the St. Aegolius. For the most part, the entire place was nothing more than dull, flat canyons. From there, he could see the training grounds, the pits, as well as the Great Circle, where he was hatched. Carlos let out a deep sigh, as much as he enjoyed this view, he wanted to be free, to fly away from here and find a place where he doesn't feel so outcast...but the odds of that happening was slim to none, especially since he is the prince of the Pure Ones.**

**"Well, well, well, who do we have here?"**

**Carlos quickly got to his feet and turned around...only to groan as he saw Alvin, accompanied by two barn owls who always followed him, Biggs and Wedge. "Enjoying the view, are we, weakling?" Alvin teased, earning a chuckle from his two cohorts.**

**The prince only grunted, "I'm not a weakling! Just because you are better than me at combat doesn't make you Glaux!"**

**Biggs and Wedge only 'oh' in response, as Alvin sneered, "Oh, tough guy, are ya?" Carlos only responded with a dark glare.**

**With a 'hmph', he looked to his two followers, "Boys. Look likes our **_**prince**_** here is asking for trouble." The two cronies only laughed, angering Carlos even more. Alvin faced him once more and said in a mocking childish voice, "Oh no, what I am going to do? Go home to my mommy? Mommy, mommy, those meanies called me a weakling." All three of them laughed even harder. Carlos only growled in fury, his talons gripping the dirt. That had done it, for too long, Alvin made his life a living hagsmire...but no more...there is no way he is going to get away with this!**

"**That's it!" He screamed, as he charged at Alvin. Alvin was caught off guard by the scream and was soon sent to the ground by Carlos as the two began to wrestle. However, as they wrestled, the two owls began rolling down the hill. Biggs and Wedge chased after them...but however, the two soon fell off the side, as Carlos and Alvin cried in fear...**

** Meanwhile, in the throne room, Kludd was in a deep discussion with his lieutenant, Trevor.**

**"As I was saying, milord...Jutt told me that Carlos had not been faring well during training. He lacks the strength and finesse that most soldiers have that point of training, not to mention he had a bout of clumsiness about him. I'm afraid it would be foolhardy to have him accompany us on our ultimate assault against the Guardians. He is not ready." Trevor explained.**

**"That is yoicks! He is my son, bore from my seed. It is his destiny to fly with us and bring an end to those fools. Are you meaning to tell me that my seed is weak?" Kludd questioned with his right eye twitching.**

**"Of-of course not, your majesty! But I must strongly advise that you not bring Carlos along. He isn't fully grown yet, and he...how do I put this...he is more of a lover rather than a fighter. He just isn't soldier material. I mean, out of the entire academy, his marks are the worst! He couldn't even score a hit on Jutt, the big wing-nut!" Trevor stated, exasperated...before recomposing himself, "Look, sir, with all due respect, you are best putting your stocks on Alvin, for he is the best there is. Your son...he's just a weak spawn."**

**Kludd suddenly snarled in anger at the insult of his son as he gripped Trevor's throat with his right claw, "Don't you **_**dare**_** talk of my son, that way. Are you honestly trying to make a fool out of me?"**

**"N-No, sir...not at all!" Trevor gasped.**

**The king let out a sigh, "I realize my son is not up to snuff. But it is **_**his destiny**_** to join us in bringing the Guardians to their knees, and dammit, if I have to go through a couple of teachers in doing so, so be it!"**

**Suddenly, the door opened, prompting Kludd to let go of Trevor, as he saw a guard come in. The said guard gave a bow as he growled, "Now what?!"**

**"I'm sorry to bother you, milord, but there's a incident in the Pickers section. I think your son and Alvin might have fell down there, and everything is now in total disarray."**

**Kludd only let out a displeased sigh, "Take me to them, then."**

**In one of the Picker areas, it was indeed total chaos, as owls and owlets left and right were running and flapping away from the guards, due to the disruption caused by Alvin and Carlos dropping in. Carlos himself was conked out a little longer than Alvin was, and as soon as he got up, he saw his father along with the guards and Alvin, and judging from his father's face, he was not pleased..**

"**Carlos Nyroc Alba, you're in a whole heap of trouble." Kludd told him. Carlos gave a gulp as he felt the two guards grip him tightly, as they **_**escorted **_**him to the throne room. Then Kludd turned to Trevor, "Lieutenant, have the soldiers gather up the pickers and engage in some cleanup."**

**"By cleanup, do you mean 'cleanup' or '**_**cleanup**_**'?" Trevor asked in a simple tone, then a serious one.**

**Kludd only glared at him, "I said what I meant."**

**Trevor gave a salute as Kludd went to the throne room to have a little **_**pep**_** talk with his son...meanwhile, Alvin only looked on with pride and malice.**

**"Do whatever you want, weakling...you will lose no matter what." Alvin darkly chuckled.**

* * *

Uh-oh, trouble... anyways, thanks for reading and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking Free

**Legend Of The Guardians: Kludd's Son**

**Chapter 3: Breaking Free**

**So sorry for being lazy, I fully finished Book one the Capture, and I'm in book two! And, here's a new chapter!**

* * *

**"This is unbelievable! This is a Glaux-spinking disaster!" Kludd snarled furiously as he paced back and forth in front of Carlos. Carlos was slightly quivering, frightened by his father's rage. Him, Kludd, and Nyra were in the throne room that was once used by Metal Beak during his reign before he was killed and the crown was passed down to his father 19 years ago...**

** "I can't believe you would pull such a stunt like this! All you had ever done is cause trouble, and now look what you had done! Have you any idea how many Pickers got loose from your asinine attempt to free them again?!"**

"**Again?" Carlos repeated, before he realized what was going on, "No, da, you got the wrong idea! I wasn't trying to free them again! It was an accident!"**

**"That's not what I heard from Alvin!" Kludd rebutted angrily.**

**Carlos only shook his head, "Alvin is lying! He was the one who provoked me! It was because of him we even landed in that area! It's him you should be blaming!"**

"**Save it!" Kludd exploded, "I will not tolerate any more of your excuses!" Carlos flinched in horror, as Kludd gave a deep sigh, sternly saying, "It's seems like the academy had been doing you no good. From this night onwards, you will return to training with me. You will train every night without breaks, and you will become stronger...even if it means breaking a body part in the process."**

** Carlos only gaped in shock, as he instantly shouted, "You can't do this to me! I need the academy to get stronger! I can't go back to training with you! Mother, please, tell him it's not my fault! Tell him I didn't do this!" He gave pleading eyes to his mother.**

**"I'm sorry, dear. I can't do that." Nyra confessed sadly.**

**Carlos felt his heart sank, as he then turned to his father one last time, "Please, da...don't do this, please..."**

**Kludd only growled in anger by his son's incessant pleading, as he glared at his son with the utmost disgust. Then, in a flash, he raised his left talon and slapped him across the face, much to his and Nyra's shock. Tears well up in the prince's eyes as he got to his feet. Kludd only looked at him with the utmost hate, saying six words that would hurt him deeply.**

"**You are no son of mine." Kludd said in the coldest tone, as he turned away and walked to his throne.**

**"Kludd!" Nyra snapped, apalled by what he had just said.**

**Carlos felt his heart break into many pieces...only to have anger rise up in it, as Carlos muttered with venom towards his father, "I hate you..."**

**Nyra gaped in shock at those words, as Kludd himself actually froze as he heard those words...but soon, he just replied, without looking back, "Then get out of my sight."**

**The prince only gritted his beak in anger, as he turned away and flew out of the throne room, letting out tears of pain as his cries echoed in the hallways.**

**"Carlos..." Nyra whispered as she was about to follow him, only to be stopped by her servants, Nitsla, a female barn owl with light brown eyes and white-tanned feathers (much like Nyra), and a male grass owl, Nexus, who was once Kludd's rival during their time in training.**

**"Let him go, my queen. It's best you give him time to cool off." Nexus suggested. The white barn owl wanted to disagree...but she knew that he was right...maybe she could make things better later...**

** Back in his hollow, Carlos only let out screams of anger, letting out all his tears as he paced aroud his hollow, angry at his mother for not standing up for him, angry at Alvin for finding another way to ruin his life, and even angrier at his father...for saying those hurtful words...never in his life had he ever been this hurt. The prince's anger eventually ceased, as he laid against the wall of his hollow, and his anger replaced with sorrow, burying his head into his wings and sobbing softly. It was not long before the boy cried himself to sleep...but even in his dreams, he could not escape his problems as the words of his father continue to echo in his mind...**

**"**_**You are no son of mine...mine...mine...**_**" The last word echoed in Carlos's dream, and to make matters worse, other voices started to join in, as he heard the students laughing at him back in the academy, and Alvin's voice calling him a 'weakling' repeatedly. The voices began to overwhelm the boy as he darted awake, shuddering profusely. As soon as he realized that he was in the vicnity of his hollow, he let out a sigh, knowing that things were still bad for him. He got to his feet and left the hollow, deciding to go see someone who always knew how to cheer him up. After checking the area for guards, the owl snuck his way out of St. Aegolius, as he made his way to Beaks, a dead forest shortly out of the canyonlands, fortunately, he had learn how to fly expertly thanks to the academy and his mother. Soon, he arrived at a base of a hollow tree, where there was a door, about the size of him, but small enough to be considered a mouse hole. Carlos softly knocked on the door, only for the door to be opened by a black rat with brown eyes.**

"**Well, what a pleasant surprise, didn't expect to see you again so soon!" The rat greeted happily.**

**Carlos gave a sad smile, "Hi, Mitchell."** ** "Hey, Coryn." The rat named Mitchell greeted. Mitchell was a rat that visited St. Aggies often, in fact, he had lived in the region for nearly 19 years, despite how dangerous it was to live in an area frequented by rat-eating owls. When Carlos was 5, he had met him in the library, and they immediately became friends, enough for him to give Carlos the nickname, 'Coryn'. But unfortunately, their relationship was found out by the other owls, namely Carlos's parents, the rat had to flee the area to avoid getting eaten, and Carlos was forbidden to speak to him, as Nyra defended that you shouldn't be 'talking with your food'. Their friendship still lived on however, as they continued to see each other in secret. Mitchell still hung around the area, just so he could be there for his friend when he needs him. In fact, it was Carlos that carved out the hole he was now living in. "How have you been?"**

"**Not so good...in fact, you can say it is rather awful..." Carlos muttered.**

**Mitchell soon frowned, "Oh no, don't tell me that Alvin picked on you again. I ought to head back there and tear that big-feathered bully a new one!" He threatened, but Carlos only shook his head.**

**"It's not Alvin...it's my...my..." Carlos could not bring himself to say the last word, but Mitchell seemed to get the gist.**

**"Why don't you come in for some tea? Then you can tell me all about it." The rat suggested. Carlos only nod as he followed him inside, and Mitchell shut the door behind him. As soon as they were settled in, Carlos went on to explain all that had happened last night, and by the time he finished, Mitchell gave a frown and poured him another cup of tea.**

"**My god, I am sorry that happened to you, Carlos. I knew how much the academy meant to you." Mitchell empathized.**

**Carlos agreed, **"**I know...the academy was my only chance to become good enough for my father...but thanks to Alvin, I am now training with him...and when I tried to reason with him...he...he..." He only whispered the last part, tears threatening his eyes, "Slapped me..."**

**Mitchell nearly choked on his tea, "He did what?! Your own father?!" Carlos nodded sadly, "That is despicable! And your mother just stood there?!" The prince nodded again, "Oy, that is bad..." The rat whispered...before a thought crossed his mind, and he gave a smile, "Maybe there is **_**someoneelse**_** that could train you."**

"**I highly doubt it." Carlos muttered, "After last night, no one will want to train me, unless they want to be eradicated. And I won't survive being trained by my father. Trust me, I am doomed to be a weakling forever."**

"**Oh, I'm not talking about the Pure Ones." The rat chuckled, before he whispered into his ear hole, "Have you ever heard the legendary tales of Ga'Hoole?"**

**Carlos looked at him in confusion and shook his head, "No." Mitchell looked at him in shock.**

"**Oh, come now! Everyone heard those stories! Hell, even your parents know them!" The rat exclaimed.**

**Carlos was now curious, as he asked, "Do you know them?"**

** "Oh, please..." Mitchell laughed, "I'm a rat, Coryn! We rats know everything that goes on around here! This story happened to be a common subject among those bloody dolts!" Carlos gave an insulted look, "Just kidding, kid. But yes, I know the legends...within the Sea of Hoolemere, there is a place known as the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole, a wondrous paradise in comparison to the crags here. Within the tree, there is a group of owls known as...the Guardians."**

**"The Guardians?" Carlos asked.**

**"Yes. These owls were a thing of legends, noble knights that rose up everything to make strong the weak, mend the broken, and vanquish evil. These owls however became enemies with the Pure Ones, and a war had been raging on between them, with casualities on both sides. They were the ones who had fought against your family 19 years ago and defeated them in battle. Needless to say, they are excellent warriors."**

** Carlos felt hope sparking in his heart, shining for the very first time. For so long he had been helping the Pickers escape their doomed lives as slaves, wishing he could help other owls, protecting them from the darknesses that lingered in the world...but he could never achieve the dream, especially since he is bound here by his status as Prince of the Pure Ones. But now...maybe, just maybe, if he sought the help of the Guardians, he could possibly live out his dream after all, and be taught by the legendary Guardians in ways that outclassed the academy's teachings...maybe his parents' teachings.**

"**Do you think they can teach me how to become a better fighter?" Carlos asked.**

"**Teach you?" Mitchell asked incredulously, before laughing, "They can do more then that! They can teach you all sorts of things. There, they have these chaws, classes if you will, that teaches you healing, navigating, search and rescue, blacksmithing, weather interpreation, and colliering, the whole caboodle!" He exclaimed, before whispering, "But if I were you, I would go with weather interpretation, there you can predict the weather!" Carlos was getting more and more excited as Mitchell told him of this place. He made up his mind, he was going to leave St. Aggies and find the Great Tree...maybe then, he can actually belong.**

"**Do you know how I get there?" Carlos asked.**

**Mitchell smiled, "It's quite simple, really. Just follow the River of Hoole to the Sea of Hoolemere, and just keep on straight till you see the Great Tree."**

**Quite amazed, Carlos could only ask, "How big is this tree?"**

**"Pretty big, I heard." Mitchell stated, as Carlos mouthed the word 'wow'. He could just picture it now, becoming one of the Guardians...however, a troubling thought crossed his mind...if he was to leave, he would be leaving his family behind: Private, Joe, and his mother...**

**Mitchell took note of his worried expression, as he assured him, "I know what you are thinking...it is hard to leave everything you know just to go into the unknown...but trust me, you need to do this...because you deserve better!"**

**Carlos gave him a smile, **"**Thank you, Mitchell, you're the greatest friend that an owl could ever have." Carlos said happily. Mitchell smiled back at him.**

"**Now that's the spirit, Carlos! You got a light in ya, Coryn, that no darkness can take away...because you are full of hope." Mitchell smiled, as he gave him a hug, only for Carlos to return it. Soon they let go of each other.**[

"**So, when do I leave?" Carlos asked.**

**Mitchell donned a serious look, "Today, while everyone is still sleeping. Come, I will show you the way."**

**Meanwhile, in Kludd and Nyra's bedchamber, Kludd was having trouble sleeping, as he kept staring at the ceiling, letting out a sigh. Nyra woke up with a groan, as she saw him still awake...in the afternoon.**

"**You're still troubled, aren't you?" She asked.**

**Kludd gave an exhale,** "**I just don't know what to do, Nyra. It seems like nothing I do is doing anything for the boy."**

**Nyra frowned as she looked at the ceiling, "You have to apologize to him, Kludd. You shouldn't had said what you said to him."**

**Kludd only looked at Nyra and scoffed, "Apologize? What for? It's not my fault Carlos is so..."**

**"That is no excuse, Kludd." Nyra snapped, "This thing between you and him got to come to an end. I don't want to lose our son, Kludd...do you?"**

**The king was about to deny...but he knew that his mate was right, as he muttered, "No...but I think it is best we wait till tonight. I doubt he would want to talk to me right-"**

**He was interrupted when the doors to their chamber were slammed open and a guard rushed in, as if in a major panic. Kludd gave a groan, as Nyra approached the guide, leaving her bed, with a puzzled look.**

"**What's wrong?" She asked the guard.**

**"Q-queen nyra, I-I just want to inform you-" The guard reported nervously, knowing that his rulers were known to be tempermental at times.**

"**Oh, just spit it out! What's going on?" Kludd snapped, as he went to Nyra's side.**

**The guard gulped, "It's your son, he's...he's...missing..." Nyra's eyes widens in shock.**

"**What?!" Kludd screamed, absolutely shocked, "What do you mean by gone?" Immediately, the guard escorted them to his hollow, as the king looked around, "No...no...where did he go?!"**

**"I don't know, sir. I was just doing my route, and checking in on the prince, and he was gone!" The guard explained. **

**"This can't be happening, it can't be happening!" Nyra panicked, as she also looked around...then, she glared at Kludd, "My Glaux, this is all your fault, Kludd!"**

**Kludd turned back to her, offended, "My fault?! How the hagsmire is this my fault?!" **

** Nyra only got in his face, "You pushed him away! You hurt him to the point he cannot bear to stay here! Oh Glaux, why did you have to push so hard?!" Kludd only flinched, never seeing his mate so upset...but honestly, he couldn't blame her...their son was now gone, all because of what he said.**

** Kludd then placed his wings on her shoulder, calming the angry mother a little, "Don't worry, we'll find him." He assured, as he then turned to the guard, "You, gather the best soldiers we have!"**

**Immediately, all the soldiers were gathered in the main chamber, as Kludd stood in front of them, "Soldiers! I have gathered you all here for an emergency meeting...the Prince...my son...he had gone missing!" All of the soldiers gasped, "That is why I need all of you to spread out and look around all of St. Aggies. Find him...and bring him back! You are all dismissed, now go!" He declared, as the soldiers gave a bow and took off to search for the lost prince...**

** But little did they know that Carlos was almost out of St. Aggies, as he stood at the edge of Beaks with Mitchell, as they shared their last farewell.**

"**So, I guess this is it then." Carlos said.**

"**I guess so." Mitchell said, "I want you to take care, Carlos, it is a long way to Ga'Hoole."**

** "I will, Mitchell...thank you for everything." Carlos nodded.**

"**Don't sweat it. But I must warn you, when you do get to the tree, it is best that no one knows who you really are. These Guardians may be noble and all, but they do hold grudges against your kind." Mitchell explained. Carlos gave a short nod...before a bunch of large screeches surprised both of them, as they turned towards St. Aggies. "Oh boy, they know you're missing. Go now!" He demanded. Carlos needn't told twice, as he took off quickly and flew off into the horizon. The rat soon smiled as he said to himself, "**_**I hope you find what you are looking for, Coryn...**_**" With that, he returned to his home before another owl finds him.**

**As Carlos flew, he looked back at St. Aegolius as the crags became smaller and smaller, and only laughed, picking up the pace.**

**"Haha, I'm free! Free at last!" Carlos cheered, as he did a few spirals and loops, "So long, St. Aggies! Hello, freedom!" This was a brand new start for him, a clean slate. No more ridicule, no more torture, no more pain, and no more Alvin! For once in his life, he found something that was much better than his family...freedom...he was now a free owl, and no one could stop him.**

** "**_**Next stop...The Great Tree of Ga'Hoole!**_**" Carlos cheered, as he felt the wind carry his wings, flying off into the sunset...**

** Back at St. Aggies, Kludd screeched in anger at his search party.**

"**Unbelievable! How could you not find my son?!" He demanded, as he back-talon one of them in the face, "My best soldiers...and not one of you could find him! Glaux damn it!" Kludd screamed in anger.**

** Nyra only placed her wings on him, trying to calm him down, "I just don't understand, Kludd, where could Carlos had gone? None of the guards had seen him since he returned to his hollow."**

"**I don't know, Nyra. But he couldn't have gone far. We need to extend our search throughout the entire region." Kludd growled, before noting the worry on Nyra's face, "Don't worry, love, we will find him. Me and the others are going to look again. I swear I'll be back by dusk, and keep you informed." Nyra only nodded in agreement, as he and the soldiers took off once more to search for Carlos, as Nyra stood there alone.**

**"**_**Carlos...where did you go?**_**" Nyra thought to herself.**

_**Two days later**_

** Ever since leaving his home, Carlos have been flying for hours nonstop, and he started to grow exhausted...it did not help that he was now flying within a blizzard that suddenly appeared over a raging sea. The owl struggled to keep his strength up as he made his way through the storm, but there was so much he could take, as his wings began to grow heavy.**

"**Must...keep...going..." Carlos muttered, his eyelids growing heavy like his wings, as they nearly closed...before he shook his head, and kept focus on finding the tree...but he couldn't see anything, and he was running out of time...he couldn't turn back now, not when he is so close to finding Ga'Hoole...but his body had other plans, as he felt his eyes fall shut, and his wings stopped flapping, causing him to fall. "No...I can't...but I'm...so tired." With that, he finally fell asleep...but not before seeing a shadowy figure approached him. As soon as he saw black, he began to dream of a time when his parents were smiling at him...and could only say two words.**

_**"Mom… Dad**_**" He thought.**

* * *

Yes, he escaped! Wonder whos that shadow figure was? Well, find out in Chapter 4 and review!


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome To Ga'Hoole

**Legend Of The Guardians: Kludd's Son**

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Ga'Hoole**

**Well its been a while, heres Chapter 4! Enjoy.**

* * *

"**This is him, I take it?" The male voice asked.**

**Carlos had no idea where he was, but he was too exhausted to even look, but another voice began to speak, sounding more feminine, and much calmer.**

"**I just found him during my flying lessons, but I had no idea how he got there." The female voice explained. "I was following Ezylryb's instructions during my weather interpretation chaw lessons, the poor guy seemed like he was flying for nights, and when that blizzard came in, I was about to call out to him when he started to fall, so I had to help him. From the looks of him, he may be a traveler or an orphan even."**

**"**_**Who's Ezylryb?**_**"Carlos thought, he had no idea who these voices belonged to, but he remained silent as the owner of the male voice continued.**

"**You did the right thing, Thana." The male voice said, "Saving that poor owl from the tragic storm was very heroic of you. I'm sure he will be fine when dusk come. But, your mother and I and the Parliament will have to question him once he recovered." **

**The female snowy owl looked at her father and smiled.**

"**Thank you, daddy." Which is all she could say as she hugged him and they left the young barn owl alone to sleep. As soon as they were absent, questions began to race through his mind, who were those owls? Who was 'Thana'? Furthermore, what was this talk about the Parliament? Could it be that he was in the Great Tree? He did not know...and he was still too tired to even ask. He only drifted back to sleep...only to be met with another daymare...**

"_**You cannot escape me!" The male voice hissed. Carlos is flying as fast as he could. He looked back over his shoulder and saw a horrifying looking masked owl shrouded in shadows, with glowing red eyes chasing after him. He screamed as he tries to get away, but the evil shadowy owl was catching up to him. Eventually, the owl managed to sink his talons into Carlos's lower back. Carlos left a gasp as the dark creature begins to drag him downwards into the abyss. Carlos tries to break free from its talons but the owl had a tight iron grip on him. Carlos looked around real quickly, when he saw his father, just standing there on a nearby dead tree, watching him get dragged down into a bottomless void.**_

"_**Father! Father, please help me!" Carlos begged. Kludd only stood there though, much to Carlos's horror, as he felt himself sinking even deeper into the blackness. Growing desperate, he reached up with one of his wing.**_

"_**Dad, please! I'm your son! Please help me!" He wailed.**_

**But Kludd only shook his head, and coldly said,** "_**You are no son of mine". Carlos's eyes began to fill with tears and began to shake his head, denying what he heard,**_

"_**FATHER!" He screamed as his entire body was consumed by darkness, screaming in complete fear...**_

**Carlos woke up screaming, as he began to breath rapidly...only to stop, as he found himself in a hollow...but of whom? That question was soon answered, when a barn owl (a male, by the looks of it) came into the hollow. Carlos immediately backed up in fear from the owl, as the barn owl slowly approached him.**

"**Do not be afraid, little one." The male barn owl soothed. Carlos remained frightened, not sure if who this owl was. "It's okay, you're safe now. No one is going to harm you."**

**The younger owl began to calm down, as he stopped backing away. There was something about this owl that made him...calm...he had never met an owl that could make him feel this way...but still apprehensive, he asked, **"**Y-you're not going to hurt me?"**

"**Nope." He answered with a smile.**

**Carlos felt a bit relieved, as he then asked, **"**Who are you?" **

"**I'm Soren." The male barn owl introduced. "And you are…"**

"**Um...I'm Carlos." Carlos answered, still nervous around this new owl.**

**The barn owl then looked around, as he then questioned, **"**How did I get here?" **

"**You were brought here by the king and queen's daughter. She found you plummeting to your death, saved you, and brought you right to this hollow." Soren explained.**

**"**_**Well...that explains a lot.**_**"Carlos thought. **

"**Sorry, I wish I can stay and chat, but I have to keep going. I am on my way to find the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole. Maybe you can tell her I said-" His words were interrupted when Soren laughed.**

"**There will be no need for traveling, silly. You are already there. Welcome to the Ga'Hoole, Carlos." Soren smiled. Carlos only gaped in shock. He was here? Was he truly there?**

"**So, I am really here? This is Ga'Hoole?" Carlos asked.**

"**Indeed, it is." Soren nodded.**

**Carlos only sat down, and whispered, "Wow...", feeling more excited than ever.**

** Soren however asked him, quite curious, "So...what brings you here to Ga'Hoole? You looked like you had been traveling a long way to get here."**

**Carlos bit his tongue. What does he say? He cannot simply say he came from St. Aggies. It would arouse suspicion about him being a Pure One...so there was only one thing he could do: lie.**

"**Uh...well, the thing is...I ran away from home." Carlos lied...although it wasn't technically a lie, he **_**did**_** run away...but he decided to leave out a few parts. **

**Soren looked at him puzzled, **"**Really, why?"**

**Carlos let out a sigh, **"**I don't really want to talk about it."**

**The young owl only felt pain as he remembered those words that his father said, '**_**You are no son of mine.**_**' Those words haunted and tormented him relentlessly.**

** Soren felt a bit sorry for the young owl, but before he could ask anymore questions, two more owls entered the hollow, both of them snowy owls (not like Alvin, thank Glaux), and took note of him.**

"**Ah, you are awake. And it looks like you met Soren." The male snowy owl smiled. **

**Carlos looked at them a bit confused, as he asked, **"**I guess so...but who are you?" **

"**Allow me to introduce ourselves, I am Boron...and this owl here is my dear wife Barran. We are rulers of this tree, and the leaders of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole." Boron greeted.**

"**It is nice to meet a new owl...but it is regulation that we question every newcomer to this tree. Since you had recovered, we would like to have a word with you in the Parliament Chamber." Barran explained. Carlos felt his nervousness come back to him, as he looked at the two monarchs. He then looked at Soren, who gave him a reassuring nod.**

**"It will be fine, Carlos. Just go with them." Soren explained. Carlos took a deep breath, still unsure, as the two snowy owls lead the barn owl to the Parliament Chamber.**

**Soon, Carlos found himself in a round chamber, surrounded by even more owls that he did not recognized. In front of him were the king and queen, as Boron asked him.**

"**So...from what I overheard from your talk with Soren, you said that you ran away. Would you care to explain why you had left your home, young one?" **

**Carlos only gulped, knowing that he had to tread lightly with these owls, not knowing how they would react if they knew his true affiliation.**

"**You see, your majesty...back where I come from...I was considered different from all the other owls." He never felt so nervous in his life, but he had to keep going, hoping that he can earn their trust... "I wanted to learn how to become a better fighter." He noticed the confusion on their faces, "I know what you thinking: that I am too young, but in my family, it was an important tradition. But...I was too weak...and I was afraid of getting hurt, and was unable to keep focus. My father, who was a very strict owl, was not happy about this, and was going to force me to train with him...I was so afraid of what he would do to me, so I left...and now...here I am."**

**Barran looked at him oddly, **"**But why here, of all places?" She asked.**

**Carlos hesitated for a moment, not sure of how to answer it...before remembering his friend, Mitchell, **"**Well, a friend of mine told me all about you guys, of how you served the owls, and protected them. I only thought that if there was anyone who could help me become stronger, it would be all of you. So now, I am here to learn your humble ways..."**

**He gave a bow to the rulers, and silence fell upon the crowd, as all the council members began to whisper in silence, probably discussing what to do with him. The king and queen shared glances, as Boron gave a nod, and turned to Carlos.**

"**You did the right thing coming here, child." He declared, as Carlos looked up to him. "Tomorrow, you shall be tapped, and your training will begin."**

"**Tapped? I don't think I follow." Carlos asked, feeling a bit confused.**

"**It is rather simple, dear," Barran explained, "For every new Guardian-in-Training that begins their training, they are picked by our rybs, or teachers, if you will. Then they are enlisted in their chaws...or classes. There is healing, navigation, search and rescue, blacksmithing, weather interpretation, and finally, colliering. Come dusk, as my mate said, you will be tapped, and thus your training will begin...that is...if you are ready." All the council members looked at him in anticipation.**

**Carlos hesitated for a moment, not sure if he understand this process, but he gave a nod, "Okay...I accept."**

** A hour or so after the meeting, Carlos was now exploring the tree. Every step he took, he became more and more amazed by the tree he was now staying in. He could not help but not feel so happy. This was already an improvement over the dull canyonlands in St. Aggies.**

"**Why, hello, Carlos." Carlos turned around, only to see Soren come to his side, with a smile on his beak.**

**"Oh, hi, Soren." Carlos greeted.**

"**So, I heard from the others that you are to be tapped tomorrow. Are you nervous?"The barn owl asked.**

**Carlos gave a nod, **"**A little...but if it means learning how to fight, I am willing to do it. Where I am from, learning combat is a essential tool for survival, especially against predators." Carlos explained.**

**Soren gave a chuckle, **"**Oh yes, especially those bobcats. Real nasty brutes. One of my friend killed one once."**

"**Really?"Carlos asked, shocked. **

"** Yes. Anyway, I would like to introduce you to my family and friends. You think you could spare the time?" Soren asked.**

**"I guess so." Carlos nodded, as he started following Soren. It was only a matter of moments before Soren lead him to a large hollow. When the two entered the big hollow, one of them was greeted.**

"**Hello son, it's good to see you again." An older, masculine voice greeted.**

"**Hello, da!" Soren said happily. Carlos shivered when he heard the word 'da', as it brought back bad memories of his own father. He saw an older barn owl hugged his son with a grin on his face, and as soon as the older owl let go, Soren said, "I would like you all to meet my new friend her, Carlos. This is my father, Noctus." He gestured to the older male owl, "My mother, Marella." He pointed to an older female owl, who returned a smile, "And this young owl here is my sister Eglantine." He points to an female barn owl, who was slightly smaller than Soren, but bigger than him. **

"**Hello." Eglantine greeted with a smile. Carlos, feeling slightly nervous once more, returned with a wave of a wing.**

"**And all these owls here are my friends," He gestured to a burrowing owl, an elf owl, a Great Gray, and a short-eared owl, who returned with smiles and waves of wings, "Digger, Gylfie, Twilight, and Otulissa." Then he points to a pink-colored snake, "And this is our nurse-maid, Mrs. Plithiver...but you can simply call her Mrs. P."**

"**It's nice to meet you all." Carlos said nervously. Otulissa looked at him oddly.**

"**Why so nervous?" The short-eared questioned.**

"**Oh, it's just that I am usually nervous when meeting new owls. We don't usually meet a lot of owls where I once lived."**

"**Wait a minute...are you that owl that screamed earlier tonight, waking me up?" Digger asked, eyeing him suspiciously.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry. I just had a bad daymare is all." Carlos apologized.**

"**Would you care to tell us about it? It had been proven that telling owls about your dreams is beneficial." Gylfie explained. Carlos hesitated for a moment, not sure if he should tell them, especially since he just met them all. Fortunately, he was saved from answering when another voice called.**

"**I'm back!" Carlos nearly leapt up in recognition. He knew that voice! It was the voice that was talking a few hours ago. Carlos turned around to see who it was...and was immediately awestrucked. This new owl appeared to be a snowy owl, obviously female. She had beautiful hazel eyes, as well as white feathers, and black marks dotting them, much similar to Boron, but a feminine look like Barran...then it hit him. She must be the daughter of two rulers that saved him! The female owl hugged Soren and the others, as she approached him. **

"**I'm happy to see that you are up and about. I am Thana, daughter of king Boron and Queen Barran." She introduced. Carlos only gaped in amazement. Never in his life had he ever met such a beautiful owl. She was even more beautiful than what-her-name that disappeared thanks to his mother. He tried to think of words to say, but before he could say anything, Thana only giggled, "I take it you are one of those shy owls?"**

"**No...I mean..." Carlos stammered, "My name is Carly...er...Carlyle...no! I mean Carlos, Carlos is my name!" He babbled, his cheeks growing flush with embarrasment. Thana only laughed as Carlos asked in confusion, "What's so funny?"**

"**Oh, I'm sorry...it's just that I never met someone who was so nervous." Thana chuckled, prompting Carlos to blush even more.**

"**Hmm, this calls for a little mood music." Twilight mused, as he pulled up his lute.**

"**Oh no! Please, Twilight, not another one of them-" Digger was about to plead, but Twilight began to strum a tune.**

_**When an owl meets his first love**_

_**He finds her smart and pretty**_

_**When the two lovebirds falls in love**_

_**They'll know that love can never be broken and love will remains on HHHIIIIIIGH!**_

**Everyone winced in pain from the last note,** "**Is he always like this?" Carlos asked Digger.**

"**Unfortunately...yes." Digger groaned, "I swear, if he plays another song, I am going to tear my feathers out!" This earned a laugh from everyone.**

"**So, Carlos, how are you liking the tree so far?" Thana asked.**

"**It's amazing!" Carlos exclaimed, "I never seen anyone-er-anything beautiful in my life!" Thana gave a smile that made Carlos melt, before someone started calling her name.**

"**Oh, that must be my father. I hope to see you later. Maybe when you are tapped, we might share some classes. I could always use a good partner." Thana smiled, as she took off. Carlos watched in a loving daze as he watched her fly with such speed and grace. It was only when Soren tapped him on the shoulder that he snapped out of it.**

"**C'mon, ya lovebird, let's get going." Soren chuckled. After saying goodbye to his family and friends, he and Carlos returned to his new hollow. On their way, they were soon approached by an elderly Whiskered Screech Owl.**

"**Soren, my boy. How are you doing on this fine night?" The old owl smiled.**

"**Just fine, Ezylryb. I would like you to meet Carlos. He will be training with us come tommorow dusk." Soren explained. **

"**I see." Ezylryb nod, as he glanced at Carlos, catching him by surprise, "Well, I'll look forward to teaching you, lad." The young prince only smile in relief, as he gave a nod...**

"**ROSH PENIN!" A loud voice boomed, shocking all three owls. "YOU GET YOUR SPRINKING TAILFEATHERS BACK HERE!" A burrowing owl was being chased by three more owls. He was so busy trying to get away that he ran into Carlos, knocking him to the ground. Carlos only groaned as he tried to get back up.**

"**Oh dear, I am so, so sorry! I wasn't looking-" The owl stopped when he looked at Carlos, "Say, I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?"**

"**Yes. I just got here earlier tonight." Carlos explained. Before he could say anymore. Two owls, followed by a helmed one (which he presumed to be a guard) landed before them. The two owls without helms were a male barn owl and a male Great Gray, while the bronze helm guard was a spotted owl.**

"**There you are, you little runt!" The guard snarled, "I had just enough of your stupid pranks. This time, boy, you are going to get it!"**

"**Look, sir, I am so sorry for whatever my friend here did, but surely there must have been a mistake." The Great Gray defended.**

"**MISTAKE?!"The guard screamed. **

**The barn owl then stepped forward, "Don't worry, sir, we'll make sure that Rosh doesn't bother ya again."**

**The guard only growled as he looked at Rosh angrily, but then let out a deep breath and turned to the two other owls, "Fine. But that brat pulls any more pranks on me, he is going to live to regret it!" With that, he stormed off, as both the Great Gray and the barn owl helped Rosh up.**

"**Guys, it wasn't my fault. I was only..." Rosh tried to explain.**

"**It's alright, Rosh. But honestly, you need to learn to pick the guys you want to prank more wisely." The barn owl comforted.**

"**Sorry, Jaden. You're right." Rosh sighed.**

"**Don't look now, guys, but I think we have company." The great gray stated, as the three looked at Soren, Carlos and Ezylryb.**

"**Oh, sorry, I don't think we had met before." The barn owl, the one they called Jaden, said as he approached the three, "I am Jaden, and these two here are my good friends, Rosh and Kyle." He gestured to the burrowing owl and the great gray respectively.**

"**Pleased to meet you."Kyle greeted, as he shook Carlos's right claw..**

"**Nice to make your acquaintance." Rosh said to Carlos. "So, what's your name?" **

"**It's Carlos."Carlos introduced himself. Jaden smirked as he turned to Soren.**

"**Hey, Soren, how've you been?" He asked.**

"**Doing fine, Jaden. What are you three up to?" Soren replied. **

"**Oh nothing much. Just looking after these two and getting ready for the 'Tapping Ceremony'." Jaden explained. Carlos looked at him oddly, that's what they called it when you are getting 'tapped'?"**

**Rosh did a giddy laugh, **"**Oooohhh, I can't wait to begin training! It will be so cool being a Guardian!" Rosh said happily.**

"**Rosh, you know you don't become a Guardian till you had completed the training. Even then, it is too early to even think about it, especially when we haven't been tapped yet." Kyle informed.**

"**Can it, nerd-bird!" Rosh said in annoyance.**

"**You shut it!" Kyle said angrily. **

**Jaden only sighed, **"**Well, we best be going now. It was nice meeting you." **

"**It was nice to meet you all as well."**

**With that, the three young owls took flight, when Ezylryb approached Carlos.**

"**So, Carlos, was it?" Ezlyryb asked. **

"**Yeah, that's my name." Carlos nodded. The old owl looked at him with scrunity as he paced around him, as he studied him. After circling him once, he said.**

"**My, you are a fine looking owl. Excellent shape and nice muscle mass." Ezylryb said with a nod, as Carlos looked at him in surprise. Back at St. Aggies, he was considered the weak one, yet the old owl here seems to say otherwise. "A fine-looking owl indeed. It is no wonder that Thana saved ya in that storm. You best be thanking her later." Carlos was unsure of how to answer that, when Ezylryb then turned to Soren.**

"**Soren, would you mind taking this lad to his hollow? The lad is going to need his sleep." Ezlyryb requested.**

"**I'm already on it, sir. I was just showing him to his hollow" Soren said.**

**"**_**My own hollow?**_**" Carlos thought questionably. **

**Ezylryb gave a chuckle, **"**Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow. As for you, Carlos, may I say how nice is it to see a owl wanting to defend the weak and mend the broken. I can already see a bright future ahead of you, lad, I feel it in my gizzard." With that, the old owl took off with such velocity that was unnatural for his age. Soren and Carlos looked in amazement of his speed. **

"**He's amazing, isn't he, Carlos?" Soren asked him. **

"**Indeed he is," Carlos nodded, before frowning in thought,"But there is something odd about him." **

"**Oh, and what is that?"**

"**His right foot, he is missing a talon. It's kinda creepy." Carlos said with a shudder. **

**Soren only chuckled,** "**Well, you'll get used to it. Trust me, I was perturbed when I saw the Lyze of Keil's claws for the first time."**

**"Well-wait, did you say, the Lyze of Keil?" Carlos asked in shock.**

**"Indeed I did. That owl you just met...is the legendary Lyze of Keil." Soren smiled. Carlos silently gasped. He had heard a lot about the 'Lyze of Keil' back at St. Aggies, except he was considered 'infamous'. Whenever he asked about him, the Pure Ones would say that he was a 'coward' and 'weak' and some other words that were considered profane. But when Carlos met him, he was nothing like they described him. No, he was quite the opposite...he was a legend.**

**Eventually, the two barn owls made their way back to the same hollow Carlos woke up in, much to the prince's amusement. The two were now standing outside the hollow as they looked at the sky, as the sun was about to rise.**

"**Amazing, isn't it, Carlos?" He asked. **

"**Yeah, I'd never seen anything like this in my whole life." Carlos whispered. The prince tried to take in as much of the stars as he could. He could see more stars than he ever could back in St. Aegolius; it was simple to say that Ga'Hoole was perfect in every way imaginable. Soon, Soren let out a yawn...and quickly after he did, Carlos yawned as well.**

**Soren only chuckled,** "**Okay, sleepyhead, it's time you get some shut-eye." Carlos wanted to protest, but after letting out another yawn, he figured that he was right, so he went into his hollow and tucked himself in a corner, immediately falling asleep. Soren only gave a smile as he went off to retire in his own hollow. Carlos was glad that he made it as well as accepted into the Great Tree, for now...come dusk tomorrow, his new life will begin...**

**Meanwhile at St. Aggies, Nyra was resting inside her son's hollow, tossing and turning as a daymare brewed in her mind.**

_** Images of the Great Battle of St. Aegolius began to play, as the fight between her deceased mate Metal Beak and Soren. Soren proved to be no match for him, but the barn owl had a plan, as he held onto the burning branch he salvaged from his fight with Kludd, and waited for the right moment as Metal Beak charged at him with a battle cry. Nyra watched as they did so, as she knew that this was not her fight...but then, Ezylryb, who she had pinned under him, managed to push her off as he threw her off the edge. Nyra only screamed as she landed hard on her back, groaning in pain. The fight between Metal Beak and Soren was getting more intense, as Soren was sent against a wall, trying to grab the burning stick. Metal Beak was about to deal the final blow upon the young owl when Soren held up the stick, as it then pierced the Sooty Owl right through the heart and...**_

**Nyra woke up in a start, quickly looking around...only to realize that she was in her son's hollow. The white Tyto only sighed as she got up. She was still upset that her son was gone, and was wondering why he ran away. Suddenly, there was a knock, and then a guard entered, accompanied by Nistla, one of Nyra's loyal servants (and a good friend, Nyra would admit). The guard only gave a bow, before leaving the two alone.**

"**Nitsla, what are you doing here?" Nyra asked her. **

"**I'm just wanted to check on you, my friend." She said to her with a smile. The white Tyto only smiled in return, as the two sat down and began to talk about Carlos's disappearance as of two days ago. **

"**I've missed him Nyra," Nitsla confessed, "I mean, he is so young and Glaux know what had happen to him." She said to Nyra in a sad tone. **

"**Trust me, I know how you are feeling." Nyra sighed, "He means the world to me as much as Kludd and Metal Beak...I just don't know why he left."**

**Nitsla only frowned as she saw the tears in her eyes. She had never seen her queen so upset in her life. Before she could say anything, Nyra continued. **

"**I don't know what to do now. I never been felt so powerless...powerless to do anything while everyone that I love slips away from me. I lost Metal Beak and now I am losing my son...if something happens to him...I will be...will be..." Nyra could not finish that sentence, as she burst into tears. Nitsla gasped as she tried to comfort her.**

"**Don't think like that, Nyra! You need to pull yourself together! Look, I know it looks bad now, but don't worry, your mate and the best of your men is out there looking for him! I know they will find him, I can promise you that." Nitsla reassured. Nyra only gave a sniffle, before calming down and nodding.**

"**Thank you Nitlsa, that means so much to me." Nyra said. Nistla gave her a smile as she gave the queen a warming embrace...but then Nyra thought of her son.**

**"**_**Carlos, where are you?**_**" Nyra thought sadly as tears formed in her eyes once more.**

* * *

**I feel a bit sad for Nyra, and yes Carlos made it to Ga'Hoole. I tested a few ways of my writing so I decided to separate the sentences in case so no one will not get confues, and yes I did used the three names of Jaden, Rosh Penin, Kyle Katarn which are from Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy. Cause its a fun game and so I decide to use those three names as an extra support. And the name 'Nitsla' its the character I named for from my Star Wars: The Old Republic Game and she is a female human republic trooper and I haven't started using it I'm focus on the sith empire side by finishing the Imperial agent class and and I beat the other three classes from the empire and still planning to do a star wars fan fic based on the old republic era and the clone wars era, I'm planning to do those soon if I had a chance. So enjoy and review. Also I used the movie appearance of Otulissa which was better appearance in my opinion and I know in the books she is a spotted owl, so enjoy and review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Carlos's Training

**Legend Of The Guardians: Kludd's Son**

**Chapter 5: Carlos's ****Training**

**Carlos's first day of training begins! New chapter, and enjoy this music I put up with.**

* * *

**(I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am)**

**When Carlos woke up in the next morning with a yawn, he noticed two strange items in front of him, one is sword and the other is a dried caterpillar. Carlos had no idea what those were for, but suddenly a voice burst out with a whine.**

"**Aw man!" The voice of Rosh whines, "Not the Weather Interpretation!"**

**Carlos's eyes widens in shock, he realized this event is a tapped chaw event, he is been tapped by two chaws, Looking at the sword, he figure represents the Combat Chaw! But for the dried caterpillar on the other hand, might be the Weather Interpretation, Carlos gulped, he realized that weather interpretation is a very dangerous chaw class in Ga'Hoole, every owl is handpicked by the rybs to sent fly into very bad and dangerous weather conditions,the hurricane being an example and they would had to report back after getting any weather information as possible as they can, that if you make it back alive. Carlos got up and decides to leave his hollow he lived in and start the new day.**

**(Trying to trace my steps back here again, so many times)**

**Carlos is being trained by Soren as they were in the sky together; Soren is going to be Carlos's mentor as he trains him in the ways of combat, Carlos hopes that he won't get distracted like he did many times at St. Aggies Academy and during his training with his father. Soon after, Soren told Carlos that he will go on easy on him and Carlos accepted. Soren swooped at him as their battle chaws clashed.**

**(I'm just a speck inside your head; you came and made me who I am)**

**Their battle claws danced and clashed again, both of their eyes met in one place. Soren smiled at Carlos, Carlos saw Soren's smile within that split second, carlos shook his head and able to strike at him. It caused Soren to fall back as he able to unleash a powerful flurry of attacks. Soren manages to block one of them but his sword was knocked out of his talon by Carlos's battle claw. Carlos panted exhaustedly as Soren smiled at the progress he made.**

**(I remember where it all began, so clearly)**

**By now, Carlos was in the flying chaw as he was trained by Barran.**

"**A nice day for flying, follow me!" Barran said to the other owls as she leads her students including her daughter Thana to follow her every lead. Thana was not only in this chaw , but she was the best flier there is and one of the top students in all of the chaws. Thana smiled happily to herself as she and the others followed her mother in their flight across around the great tree. Carlos was catching up to them and flew aside Thana. Thana smiled as he was right next to her.**

**(I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way, and you created me, something I would've never seen)**

"**Hey, Carlos!" Thana called happily, Carlos turn his head and notices that he was flying next to her.**

"**Oh, hi Thana!" Carlos replied to Thana. "Nice flying skills you have."**

**Thana blushed as she kept flying. She silent for a moment and she turned back to him and said.**

"**You aren't bad also for yourself you know, you're a very good flier." That prompted a even more profound blush from Carlos as they continued flying together.**

**(When I can only see the floor, you made my window a door, so when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you and me)**

**At the same time, Barran flew higher into the air as Thana and Carlos followed suit and then they all swooped down as Thana, Carlos,Jaden, and Kyle began to take separate paths. Carlos was amazed by the view of the tree of Ga'hoole, as he looked down below and saw a beautiful river of Hoolemere as it splashes its water peacefully. He smiled to himself.**

**(After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound, a strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me)**

**Thana was a natural flier, she did a magnificent loops and spirals. She saw Carlos flying on his own as she notices him enjoying himself. She flew close to him.**

"**Hey, Carlos!" Thana called. Carlos heard her call and caused him to blush as he 'hi' nervously to her. "Wanna go and fly with me?" She asked him. He stared at the snowy owl and hesitated for a moment, but then he remembered something that his mother, Nyra, made a strict rule that he cannot fly with someone else unless if he was accompanied by his guards and guides...but now he was no longer within his mother's reach, he is a free owl. But however, a part of his memory came to his mind...**

***Flashback starts***

"**_Mommy, I'm going to fly for a while." The 8 year old Carlos said to nyra._**

_**Nyra on the other hand, shook her head.**_

"**_No son, you need to be watched over while you're flying. A prince like you shouldn't be alone without his bodyguards for protection." She told him._**

"**_But moooom?" He asked her in a whinny way. She then turned her whole body and fiercely glared at him._**

"**_Is this how an prince acts?" She snapped. Carlos shook his head, frightened by his mother's anger. Her glare immediately dissipated._**

"**_Just as I thought." Nyra nodded. "Guards!" She called._**

_**After her call,**_**_two guards landed beside Carlos._**

"**_You called us, your majesty?" One of the guards asked._**

"**_Yes, my son here needs to be accompanied during his flight, make sure that no one won't bother him while he is flying." She told the guards. On that note, they gave a nod, and took Carlos. As the guards and Carlos flew around the entire St. Aggies as Carlos sighed sadly._**

***Flashback ends***

**Carlos sighed how he remembers it and then he turned to Thana.**

"**S-sure, you may." He stuttered nervously. He saw her smile grew and nodded as they continued flying together.**

**(And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire you're the only one who knows, who I really aaaaaaaammm!)**

**Both Thana and Carlos flew by together around the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole. Soon after, they both landed after their lesson was over and both Thana and Carlos shared a glance with each other. Thana stared at Carlos's dark amber eyes while Carlos stared at Thana's beautiful gold eyes.**

**(We all wanna be somebbboooddddy, we just need a taste of who we aaaaarrrrreee)**

**(We all wanna be somebbbooooddddy, we're willing to go but not that fffaaaaarrrr)**

**She heard her father called,snapping her out of her daze, and she told him they'll meet again another time. Carlos gave a dazed nod and she took to the sky;As soon as she was out of his sight, he let out a love struck sigh.**

**(And we're all see through, just like glass. And we can shatter just as fast.)**

**Elsewhere, at the St. Aggies, both Nyra and Kludd were confused as to why their son would disappear despite the things they've done for him. Nyra is alone as she stared at the sky, hoping if there is a sign, a sign of her son's returning. Private stood next to Nyra as he was equally worried about the young prince.**

**(That light's been burned out for a while, I still see it every time I pass, it was lost in the coldness of my mind, behind a box of reasons why)**

** Nyra began to notice Private's sad look, knowing that he was worried for his friend and she continues her stare at the sky. Kludd notice them staring the sky together even so letting out a deep sigh and leave them be as he began to think about his son and how he mistreats him trying to teach Carlos in the ways of a Pure One. But now, he lost all hope now. Kludd went to his bedchambers as he soon now began to have doubts.**

**(I never doubted it was there, just took a little time to find and even when...)**

**Back at Great Ga'hoole tree, Soren is telling some stories to the children and even his sister, Eglantine about his journey to become a Guardian of Ga'hoole and how he fought his brother Kludd and the Pure Ones and also Metal Beak, shocking Carlos as he didn't know that his own father had a brother, his very own mentor, Soren, who was his own uncle and Eglantine was his very aunt and Noctus and Marella were his grandparents...why didn't his own parents tell him about them? Thana noticed Carlos's bothered glance and Soren finished his story, they all left and Carlos went to his own hollow and began to have second thoughts about what Soren said about his own family and then later begins to doubt himself.**

**(When I can only see the floor, you made my window a door, so when they say they don't believe I hope that they see you and me)**

**A few hours later, Carlos, Rosh, Jaden, Kyle, and Thana are outside with Strix Struma as she instructs Kyle in the ways of combat. Carlos is curious how tough is Kyle was as he notice a small male Northern Saw-Whet owl appeared, introduced by Struma. Kyle on the other hand, who was confused by this owl's size.**

**(After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound, a strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me)**

"**You're joking, right?" He asked. Without warning, the Northern Saw-Whet owl strikes at Kyle, the Northern Saw-Whet owl unleashing a powerful swift attack,hitting Kyle hard in the face. Kyle's face turn red as the Northern Saw-Whet owl begins to retreat.**

"**Hey!" Kyle called after him. "I'll get you!" Thana, Carlos, Jaden, and Rosh all burst with laughter while Kyle chased the Northern Saw-Whet owl.**

**(And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire, you're the only one who knows, who I really aaaaaaaammm!)**

**The night had fallen as Thana shows Carlos a beautiful event as she handed him a candle wrapped within a flower. He was amazed by this unique object. She instructs him to let it go, and then he did it as he was told. When that candle was flowing away, more candles joined it in the sky. Carlos was dumb founded as he saw other candles flowing towards the sky, he never seensuch beautiful lights before in his entire life. Within second, he turned back to Thana, and once more, both him and Thana were looking at each others, eye to eye.**

**(We all wanna be somebbboooddddy, we just need a taste of who we aaaaarrrrreee)**

**With one split moment, their beaks drew closer as they closed their eyes slowly their beaks pressed in, Carlos's eyes widen as he never felt this kind of feeling before, and he liked it...**

**(We all wanna be somebbbooooddddy, we're willing to go but not that fffaaaaarrrr)**

**Soon the next early morning, Carlos is seeing Rosh doing his navigation chaw class as he and the other students were instructed by Strix Struma. Within that, Rosh is indeed a smart burrowing owl. He is able to find some food, and he caught the mice and feasted on it and his friends chuckled as they cheered for him.**

**(We all wanna be somebbboooddddy, we just need a taste of who we aaaaarrrrreee)**

**(We all wanna be somebbbooooddddy, we're willing to go but not that fffaaaaarrrr)**

**Soon after, Jaden is at the blacksmith area as he was able to build his own battle claws and Carlos was amazed to see so many helmets and battle claws, by that time he'd wish that ****Mitchell** was here to see all of this. But...he felt this past troubling him once more...

**(I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am)**

**Night had came once more as Soren went up to Carlos.**

"**Wanna go and take a few flights?" Soren ask. Carlos stared at his uncle and he was unsure if he wanted to tell him the truth but instead, he let it go.**

"**Sure thing Soren." He said. Soren and Carlos began to take flight as they left Soren's parents.**

**(Trying to trace my steps back here again, so many times)**

**Soren and Carlos is been having a great time together and thus to get to know each other a little, Carlos explains him that he was also from the same kingdom Soren and his father once lived, but he was unsure if Soren would realize this connection between him and his unknown home.**

**(When I can only see the floor, you made my window a door)**

**Soon after, they'd return back to Carlos's hollow, The two decided to spend their time looking at the beautiful night sky. Carlos turned to face Soren and saw his uncle's smile.**

"**What you're smiling at?" Carlos asked curiously.**

"**Oh," Soren said, "It's just that you reminded me of someone I once knew." Carlos blinked at a moment,**

"**Who?" He asked worriedly.**

"**Well, my brother, Kludd." With that name heard, Carlos let out an involuntary shudder. But then, he began to ask.**

"**I- I don't think there is me any your brother have in common..." Carlos said, " I-I feel, I mean..." Great glaux he felt stupid right now.**

"**Sorry, I think maybe we can have this conversation another time, perhaps, maybe after a few chaw practices, we can talk more about this Kludd thing later." Carlos said, feeling more and more worse as he said his father's name; he was nothing like his father. His mother seems to say otherwise, but he wasn't sure if he truly was. Soren sighed and know how difficult it was for him.**

"**All right then," His uncle said. "Perhaps tomorrow and I wanna say that you did a great job in combat yesterday. Your parents would've been very proud of you." With that said. Carlos was now silent, wishing his own parents could see how far he had come, but if his father saws him like this, he'll be furious. He shook that feeling off as he felt his uncle's talon lifted his head.**

"** There is a storm coming tomorrow and I bet that you have a Weather Interpretation coming up the same night, cause they say that a hurricane is coming up fast."**

"**_A Hurricane?!_**"**Carlos thought, horrified. Soren told him that he'll be there with him and also will Thana and Rosh.**

**(So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you and me)**

**With that, Soren left him. Carlos returns to his hollow and tucked himself at the corner of his hollow. He'd stare at the night blue sky and sees the stars again. He is thinking about how his training in the ways of combat, and how his mission was now complete but he'd rather stayed with his own true family, the true family of Ga'hoole. They are the only ones who'd ever care for him and they always favors him, no matter what task they give him and he always finishes it.**

**By that time, he soon begins to think about his parents and yawn once more and fell asleep and dreams about Thana as she began to enter his mind...**

**"****_Thana_****"Carlos thought happily.**

* * *

**Yes! Carlos did it! He'd finally able to learn about combat with all his hard work, I'm glad I pulled this chapter through though. The song I used in case your wondering about it was called Be Somebody by Thousand Foot Krutch. I fought of using the Hall of Fame by The Script but I'd rather use Be Somebody, cause carlos wants to be somebody that he needs to beloved and favored again and so thats why I used that song instead to have a strong romantic touch with Thana and Carlos. I glad you'll like this chapter, but I'd bet in Chapter 6 that things could get a little bet ugly, but anyways I won't spoil it for whats going to happen in the next chapter. Note, I don't own the song it was belong to its respective owners and companies.**

**Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6: Nyriss

Legend Of The Guardians: Kludd's Son

Chapter 6: Nyriss

And here is Chapter 6 =) Dark secrets reveals =) *laughed evilly*

* * *

**The night covered the entire mountain ranges of St. Aggies, Nyra is within the throne room feeling a bit worried for her son's disappearance, and as the seconds ticked by, she began to feel more worried than ever. He was everything to her, but mainly an important heir to their legacy and the next future ruler of all owl kingdoms. Even so, she heard the doors open as she glances over her shoulder and sees Kludd and the other four guards as they have returned from their search. She began to hop out the branch she was standing in and approached the returning search party.**

"**Have you found him yet?" Nyra asked.**

"**I'm afraid not; we haven't found any traces of him, my love." Kludd said sadly. "We've been looking everywhere for him but...nothing ."**

**Nyra lowered her head a little, memories of her son came to her mind…**

***Flashback Starts***

"**_Mommy, I love you," The 6 year old Carlos once told her. She smiled as her son hugged her._**

"**_I've love you too, my sweet prince." She told him as she hugs him back._**

**Another part of memory came to her as she was with her son Carlos as he was been frightened by the thunderous storms as thunder clapped in the skies, he cries uncontrollably.**

"**_I-I want th-the thunderstorms to stop!"The 4 year old Carlos cried, Nyra shushed him gently as she pulled him into a hug._**

"**_I know, baby, I know." She told him as she starts to comforts him; she felt his head was on her shoulder as he cries._**

**Another part of memory of Carlos came to her one last time,**

**Carlos is all alone by himself when Nyra saw him in this situation, she went to him and said.**

"**_What's wrong?" She asked him, he shook his head with a deep sigh._**

"**_It's nothing, mother." He said._**

"**_Come on, you can tell me what's wrong." Nyra said. He raised his head at her with tears forming in his eyes._**

"**_They called me a freak." He whispered sadly. Nyra gasped in shock of hearing this,_**

"**_Who told you this?" She asked angrily,wanting to know who called her son that awful name._**

**He didn't say, but instead he began to explain everything that happened, after that she began to pulls him into a comforting hug as his tears run over his face.**

"**_They shouldn't call you that name, that is unacceptable!" She told him. He sniffed after that,_**

"**_P-please don't, mother." He said, his voice shaken. She looked at her son as she notices his face filled with fear. "I-if you t-tell th-them th-that, they'll might call me a snitch. And they'll continue to make fun of me, and they'll… they'll…" his words stopped as his mother shushed him gently._**

"**_Its okay, honey, your mommy is here to protect you. Nothing bad will ever come to you." Nyra said cheerfully. He looked at her with a sniff,_**

"**_Promise me you will protect me, mommy?" He asked her. She nodded._**

"**_Promise," she said and then her son sighed as he felt her wing as she comforts him with a back rub._**

***Flashback ends***

"**Nyra… Nyra!" Kludd's voice snapped her out of her reverie, as she looked at Kludd. **

"**Sorry, I was a bit distracted." She told him. Kludd stared at her for a moment, and then he proceed with a nod. He and the others left her and Nitsla alone at the throne room, Nitsla went to her.**

"**Nyra? A-are you alright?" She asked her worriedly. Nyra looks at Nitsla.**

"**I was having second thoughts, Nitsla." She told her. Nitsla was more worried than ever, Nyra walk towards her and said. "But, I think it's best for me to go and pay a visit to Nyriss."**

**Nitsla's eyes went wide in shock of horror by her words.**

"**You can't, Nyra!" She almost sounded horrified, "You don't know what Nyriss is capable of!" Nitsla had heard terrible rumors about Nyriss, Nyriss was a female greater sooty owl and also a hire claw, not to mention one of the most dangerous ones. Worse so, she was the former mate of Metal Beak before he lead the crusade for Tyto Supremacy and the birth of the Pure One rumor has it that she can track anyone with ease, no matter how far gone they are, but it compliments her infamous position as an assassin, using her sets of skills to slay anyone who cross the Pure Ones in any way, be it through family or the organization itself. Over the past few years, she had developed some sort of a 'sixth sense', an ability that enabled her to glance into the future or track trails that became ice cold, made by the ones she hunted. Like the events of the future, or able to track down anyone within the stench's location. But now, given how brutal and relentless she was in her hunts, Nitsla feared that if Nyra hired her, it could very well lead to her son's death. Nyra placed her talon on her beak and explained.**

"**I know, Nitsla, but, this could be our only one chance of finding him." She said. Nitsla shakes her.**

"**You're making a huge mistake, Nyra, Nyriss is a cold-blooded killer, you will be signing your son's death warrant! Please Nyra, for your sake of your son, please don't hire her!" But her pleads fell on deaf ears as Nyra left the room to do as such.**

"**_Nyra, this is your last chance to see your son alive." _****Nitsla thought, sadly.**

**Deep within a dark swamp, Nyra flew through it as she began to seek Nyriss, she began to wonder about her son's disappearance, and why he'd left. Was it because of Kludd said to him? Or was it something more? These answers began to course through her mind and confused her even more than ever. The evil Pure One queen managed to find the place where Nyriss lived, as she landed safely in front of the old barren cave. She felt something strange in her gizzard, but not sure why. Was she afraid? No, she shook that feeling off as she entered the cave slowly, wary of her surroundings.**

**The cave itself was dark and covered by green vines; which wasn't a bad thing. Owls can see better in the dark , only suffering from a dimming of vision but can still fly within the cavern. Nyra continues to walk when she stopped, she sensed something triggered in her gizzard, stating that she is here. She gulped and began feel her fear rising and to sense something something dark, very dark, and… evil. She gulped, as she began to call Nyriss's name.**

"**N-nyriss?" She called, "I wanted to talk to you." With her name been called, there was no answer at first, but suddenly a dark voice called out.**

"**Who is it?" The dark cold voice asks. Nyra felt her fear rises again. The dark shadowy figure rose out of the darkness, the figure itself was remarkable, as it represented a female greater sooty owl, her feathers were a pure black with a mix of a dark grayish color underneath her, she had reddish-yellow eyes and she was much taller than Nyra and even Metal Beak himself.**

"**Your name… now." She told her. Nyra tried to speak, but the words were stuck in her throat. Her mouth is suddenly so dry she felt if she might choke. She gulped once more.**

"**I am Nyra, Ablah General of the Pure Ones, and mate of the new Metalbeak, Lord Kludd." She began. "I came to seek your assistance." Nyriss went closer to Nyra.**

"**You're my former's mate's wife?" She asked. Nyra is stunned. Metal Beak never mention that he had a former mate, but why? Those questions filled her mind again but she pushed them aside.**

"**Yes," She said, "How did you know?"**

"**Because that old fool told me so." Nyriss hissed. Nyra remain silent, why did her deceased mate not tell her about this owl, and furthermore, why had they separated? Unfortunately, that answer remains unknown.**

"**Sorry, he didn't tell me about you." Nyra said. Nyriss felt uneasy about this owl. She circled around her and then she stopped as they are now face-to-face each other.**

"**What do you want then?" She asked.**

"**I wanted to hire you, I hear that you can track things, can you?" Nyra said. Nyriss raised her right eyebrow a little. "My son is missing, and I want to see if you can find him and bring him back to me."**

**Nyriss paused, she didn't know that her former mate had a son...but why did Nyra asked her to find her son?**

**"You...and my former mate had a son?" She asked her. Nyra shook her head.**

"**No, Metal beak passed away 19 years ago, he is the son of my now husband Kludd..." She explained. The higher claw was perturbed by her former mate's demise and muttered something under her breath.**

"**Good riddance..." She murmured silently so Nyra won't hear a word she said. "Why did you seek me out for? You have a job or a assassination for me to carry out?" She asked Nyra.**

**Nyra shook her head.**

"**No, just a job." Nyra told her. "I just— I'm desperate, my son just ran away from home and I came here to seek your help."**

"**And?" She asked. Nyra didn't have enough words to say and she gave one last gulp.**

"**Because he's our little boy... he's been gone for three weeks and we couldn't find him and we don't know where he ran off to, that it is why I needed you to find him."**

**Nyriss watches her as she grabs a piece of her son's feather that she brought with her and gave it to Nyriss. She closed her eyes and began to meditate and then, all the images she found showing Carlos at the unknown hollow he sleeps in. She heard him muttered something: 'Thana'. The images began to fade before she can grasp it. Nyriss's eyes popped open, and felt silent.**

"**What did you see?" She asked. **

"**There's no need for you to know." She lied. "I know where he is but it would be the best for me to go look for him myself." She went up closer to nyra and said. "And if he dared cross the empire in any way possible, I'll make sure that his life will end swiftly." Nyra's rage burst inside her heart, she grabbed Nyriss's neck and she fiercely gave her a hateful glare.**

"**Don't you dare harmed my son!" She growled at her angrily. Nyriss gave her a grim smile. She enjoys seeing her in this way.**

"**Relax, your Pureness, I said 'if' he dared. If he didn't, then you and him are both in luck, if not...we'll lay waste to that bridge when we get to it. So let go of my neck, or the deal is off and you'll never see your precious baby again." She said. Nyra glared at her once more, but grudgingly bow to her logic, as she released her. Nyriss went past her as she began to slip her talons into her battle claws and she went out of her cave and looks at Nyra one last time. She smiled at her evilly as she took flight, and then Nyra let out a very deep sigh.**

"**_What have I've done." _****Nyra thought sadly.**

**Meanwhile, Nyra returns back to St. Aggies, and sees Kludd waiting patiently for her. Kludd glances over his shoulder.**

"**Where've you been?" He asked her.**

"**I took a short flight." She lied, not telling him of a huge mistake that she made.**

**Kludd looks at her. And then, she then said.**

"**Can you form another search party?" She ask him.**

"**Of course... why?" He asked.**"

**"Because we need to find him," She lowered her head for a moment and raised her head,adding, "Before it's too late."**

* * *

Uh-oh, nyra is in a huge trouble =(, darn you nyra, anyways, review and I'll get chapter 7 ready soon =)


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth About Carlos

**Legend Of The Guardians: Kludd's Son**

**Chapter 7: The truth about Carlos**

**The truth is reveal... enjoy.**

* * *

**Carlos is sleeping in his hollow quietly, all snuggedin a corner as he dreamt about Thana…**

**Carlos is flying through the open space of the sky, taking a whiff of the fresh air. He did a few loops and dives and spirals as well. He chuckled happily as he was flying and feel the air currents underneath his feathers. But a female snowy owl appeared in front of him, revealing to be none other than Thana. Carlos gave a love struck sighat such a beautiful sight and he heard her giggle, as she flew away from him and Carlos chases after her.**

**Carlos was flying behind her, and he gave a sigh when he stared at her beautiful feathers. When suddenly, he and Thana encountered a fog, snapping Carlos out of his daze, as he realized that Thana was gone! He began to panic.**

"**_Thana?" He asked, but there was no response, which causes Carlos to panic even more, "Thana!" He called. But a dark cold laughter suddenly cackled through the sky,causing the young prince to go yeep, a troublesome condition that locks your wings when you are in a frightening situation that said. The poor owl crashed landed into the ground as his feathers were scraped. He got up and turned to see a horrific black creature staring at him with evil eyes. He began to scream again as he tried to run, but there is no time to escape._**

_**The dark owl swiftly swung it's talons and grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall. Carlos tries to break free but he couldn't, the dark fiend chuckled devilishly as it raises its sword, Carlos's eyes widens with horror, begging it to stop. But his begging was soon ceased.**_

**Carlos woke up screaming, shuddering profusely before realizing that he was back in his hollow, he sighed deeply that his nightmares are getting worse and worse than ever after he escaped St. Aggies. But he sighed again, wishing his mother would be here to comfort him, but she was back at St. Aggies. Another memory came to him as he remembers when he was 7 years old...**

***Flashback starts***

**Carlos was tossing and turning and woke up screaming, Nyra heard her son screamed and went to her son's hollow, as she let out a yawn.**

"**_What's wrong, dear?" She asked tiredly. He hugged her with a sob._**

"**_Nightmares mommy, nightmares!" He cried as he sobbed. She shushed him gently as she giving him a supporting hug._**

"**_It's okay Carlos, I'm right here, it's okay, mommy's got you, it's okay." She told him. He cries harder, and nyra began to hum softly. With a few minutes of humming, he stopped crying and sighed as he breathed in his mother's scent, after alittle while, she heard him breathing silently, fast asleep, and she placed him down to bed and kissed him in a cheek softly as she told him in a whisper. "Goodnight, my sweet prince." She told him. Kludd stood at his son's hollow entrance and Nyra went up to him and gave him a nod, stating he was fine for now, prompting the king to let out a relieved sigh..._**

***Flashback ends***

**The present day Carlos sighs deeply about that recollection, he missed her deeply. But he couldn't go back now, not after what he had been doing for the last couple of weeks. He realized that he had lied to many owls here at the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole for far too long, and he felt really awful about it. He hated lying ever since he was 10 years old, he hated how people lie to other owls and lie to themselves, it was just so damn wrong...but he was not sure if he was ready to tell everyone the truth, and he realize it might be for the best for them to know who he was.**

**But suddenly, Thana appeared, alarming him as she stood outside his hollow.**

"**Sorry that I scared you." Thana said in an apology tone of her voice.**

"**It's-it'sfine, Thana." He replied.**

"**May I come in?"**

**He hesitated for a few minutes,** but then he nodded. The princess entered his hollow and looks around and then back to Carlos with a worried look in her expression.

"**I heard you scream, is everything all right?" She asked Carlos. Carlos looks in her eyes, wishing that he can tell her the nightmare he had, but he couldn't... not yet.**

"**I-I'm fine, thanks for asking." He lied. She looked at him with confused look,**

"**You sure you're all right?" She asked him.**

"**Positive."**

"**Wanna go for a walk and look at the stars with me?" Thana asked. He stared at her for a moment, pondering her request, but he then nodded and they left the hollow.**

**Later, they were perched on a branch staring at the night blue sky together and they began to talk about themselves about their life and parents.**

"**I got to say, your father is one very busy owl." Carlos said. She nodded.**

"**Yep, sometimes he is. He always keeping things under control and takes care of things, and he always never let bad things happen to anyone." She said.**

**He smiled a little and returns his head back to the night sky, Thana was some what curious about his family, as she began to blush nervously.**

"**So, what does your parents do?" She asked, Carlos fell silent as he didn't want her to know that he was the prince of the Pure Ones. He feared if he told her the truth about who he was, she would hate him forever and he would never see her again and to add on to that, he would most certainly be exiled. He let out a heavy sigh.**

"**My father is, as you would call it, a business man, he sometimes puts people to work...and he usually spent his time on important things that he had to for a little while, he trained me in combat to become as strong as him, but I...I never seem to perform up to his standards... and he just, just..." Carlos let out another sigh as he choked down his tears," I feel like he never loved me...and wished he had a stronger son. He even called me a weakling once." He lied, Thana's eyes went wide.**

"**That is awful! Why would he say such a thing?!" She said in shock. Carlos sighs,**

"**I know...and I had tried my hardest to prove my worth to him, but it was never enough for him...it became so unbearable to live with him...so that's why I ran away from home to find this place. So I could learn combat and how to look after myself." He told her. She remains silent, and then she gave a nod.**

"**I see...I just don't understand how your father could be so cruel...what about your mother? What was she like?" She asked him. He stared at her again and gathered his thoughts and continued.**

"**My mother... she is like every mother, kind and caring...Sometimes she is a bit harsh on her servants, always wanting to make things look perfect, and she cared for me..." Glaux, did he hated lying. It was making his beak sore. The snowy owl looks at him, and nodded. She and Carlos began to stare the sky once more,Thana look at Carlos once more, sensing that there was something that Carlos was not telling her, that something was off about him...but she just shook the thoughts out of her mind.**

"**This night is beautiful, isn't it?" She asked.**

"**Yeah, it is." Carlos agreed. They turned each other as they were face-to-face and eye-to-eye with each other once again. Soon, they drew their beaks close to each other, ready to connect their beaks once more. But then...**

**"Ahem!"**

**The two pull their beaks away instantly as they look behind him to see Ezylryb approaching them.**

"**Hey Carlos! Can you give me a wing? My hollow is getting a bit cluttered." He explained. He looks at him, and then back to Thana.**

"**It's okay Carlos, I know what you're going to say." She told him. She kissed him on the cheek, and gave him a wink. It caused Carlos to blush once again, thefemale let out a giggle as she leaves. He gave a love struck sigh as she leaves. He only then heard Ezlyryb chuckle snapping him out of hisdazed state.**

"**Okay there, lover boy, let's clean up them books." He said. Carlos sighed as he began to follow him.**

**They were at his hollow; Ezlyryb's hollow** was filled with so many books and weather inventions he invented. Carlos was amazed by all of this but was snapped out of his awe as he heard Ezylryb grunting as he tries to put a pile of books away.

"**Mind giving us a light, lad?" He asked.**

"**Don't worry, I think I got it." He said, as he grabbed a nearby flint and tried to light the wick of the candle...unfortunately however, as he did so, a stray spark landed on his claw, burning him instantly. Carlos let out a pained growl, as his eyes flickered red. Ezylryb gave a gasp as he dropped his books.**

"**What in Glaux's name? I know those eyes anywhere...you're...you're a Pure One?" He asked in terror. Carlos's breathing hitched, realizing that his Pure One heritage was just revealed. "Explain yourself!" Ezylryb demanded. Carlos could easily tell that he wanted to know the whole truth, and not wanting to have the famous rival of Metal beak against him, he decided to tell him everything.**

**After telling the old owl about how he came to be here. Ezlyryb was silent and seemingly disturbed by what he had just told him.**

"**So...You are the child of Soren's brother Kludd and Nyra? But why didn't you just tell us?" He asked him. **

**Carlos gave a nervous sigh, "Because I didn't know what you guys would do to me if I were to tell you who I'm really was. I was afraid that you might torture or even kill me. And ...and, Thana would…" He stopped for a moment as he felt worse that he had lied to everyone, including his uncle, Soren. Ezylryb took note of his expression and let out a deep sigh, knowing that this young lad had a lot to lose should the truth be revealed.**

"**Let's keep this a secret between the two of us, No one is to know what happened here tonight." He explained to Carlos. Carlos stared at Ezlyryb, visibily frightened as tears formed in his eyes, the old owl wipes it off from his wing and gave him a small nod. Ezlyryb return to finish cleaning the books up and Carlos felt like everything was close to falling apart. A bit hesitant, he made one more request.**

"**Promise me, you won't tell Thana?" He asked him. The whiskered screech owl let out a sigh as he turned to face him.**

"**I promise, but I must warn you, it is not best to keep such secrets from everyone for so long. Secrets do have a tendency of getting out." He warned. With that, Carlos felt that he really made a huge mistake.**

**Carlos returned to his hollow,feeling a impending sense of dread. He knew deep down that the old owl said was right...but then he was back to the same question he was before, what would happen? Suddenly, he heard a knock snapping him out of his thoughts, as he said, "Come in." Soon, the feminine frame of Thana came into his hollow.**

"**Thana? What brings you here?" He asked her.**

"**I just want to check on you, just to make sure you don't suffer anymore of them nightmares." She explained.**

"**R-really? Is that all?" He questioned. She felt as nervous as he was.**

"**No...I just wanted to ask you something..." She said as she blushed. "C-can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked. Carlos was shocked by this! She… wants to sleep...with him? That was certainly unexpected as he went from feeling dread to feeling awkward and nervous.**

"**Doesn't your father mind? I never slept with a girl before...so I am kinda new to this." He admitted.**

"**No, he is quite fine with it. I ran into him while returning to my hollow and I explained to him that I was going to sleep with you for the night." She said. Carlos was a bit hesitant. He was quite enthralled that a girl of his dreams want to sleep with him...but there was the fact that they were both from different sides of a bitter war. Thana was the daughter of the noble king Boron and the benevolent queen Barran, while he was the son of Kludd and Nyra, both enemies to the Tree of Ga'Hoole. To sleep with her could bring upon untold disasters for both of their family, especially given that the Pure Ones were hell-bent on taking over all of the owl kingdoms. But...looking at those beautiful golden eyes of the beautiful snowy owl...he just couldn't bring himself to say no.**

"**Sure, you may." He said. He saw her smile as she went to tucked herself in the corner next to him and snuggled up to him.**

**"Don't worry, Carlos, if something happens to me, all I will need to do is screech." She told him Carlos stared at her.**

**"Screech?" He asked She nodded him.**

**"Yes, but I don't need to worry...as long as I have you...I feel safe already..." She smiled,**

**"Good night, Carlos..." The snowy owl let out a yawn as she nuzzled into his chest. Carlos however, did not have the same luck. He was touched, of course...but in the end, he was fraught with guilt. His web of lies is snapping all around him, and it is only a matter of time before the remaining threads will snap under him. If this lie...the whole truth about his identity as the heir of the two most hated beings on Earth comes out...everyone around him will suffer, his friends such as Rosh and Jaden, his uncle Soren, and his love Thana, as well as the whole tree will pay for it. Carlos tried to shut his eyes, hoping that sleep would befell him...but he wasn't holding his breath. He only hoped that things could not get any worse...**

* * *

So much for the truth at least, but lying is a bad thing though, but I hope it turned out well... so thanks for reading and please review, I forgot to add that anonymous readers are accepted in Ch.1 I forgot to add, so feel free to review it anyway. Chapter 8 will come up sooner or later. So, thanks and review.


	8. Chapter 8: It Gets Worse

**Legend Of The Guardians: Kludd's Son**

**Chapter 8: It Gets Worse**

**I'm so sorry of delay, here is Chapter 8, and I used the new song which will come later within this chapter.**

* * *

**Nyriss was now on her way to find Carlos. If her farsight abilities were on the mark****(and surely they are)**, then Carlos not only ran away from home, but he fled to the accursed enemies of the Pure Ones, the Guardians. Despite how cold Carlos's tracks were, she was able to follow them as it soon took her to the famous tree of Ga'Hoole. The hireclaw was about to smile at her tracking success when she took note of the security: there were guards all over the place. If she were to pull this assassination off, she would need to devise a plan of attack...which soon came to her in minutes. Instantly, she quickly darted towards one of the guard and before the owl could process what was happening, he was soon silenced by the hireclaw.

** As the Sooty Owl scour the place, lingering within the shadows like a wraith, she wandered around the tree, looking for the hollow that Carlos was living in, in accordance to her vision. But then she began to wonder...Nyra had requested that she brought the boy back alive...but how would the owl feel if her son had became one of the enemies? Would she still accept him? If not, then what would be the point of bringing him back? Nyriss gave a dark smile...this problem can easily be solved, she could simply kill the lad, since he did betray them, like she said she would, and then when she went back to Nyra, she could simply lie and say that the Guardians had killed him. Not only would she be able to kill and not royally ticks off her client, but this could possibly spark a war between the two, and where there's war, there's needs for hire claws, and where there's needs...there's needs for her finesse...yes, this was all coming together. After a good hour or so sneaking around the tree, she had finally found the hollow that was within her vision...**

**She gave a smirk as she began to enter the hollow, but then something stopped her in her tracks: she saw a female snowy owl, sleeping next to the male barn owl, cuddling up to the male lovingly.**

**"**_**Wait...this can't be right. My farsight...it showed only him! Where did this wretched filth come from?**_**" Nyriss thought bitterly to herself.**

** Her thought train was interrupted when the female cuddled up to the barn owl once more and muttered...**

"**Carlos."**

**Nyriss's blood began to boil...not only did Carlos betray the Pure Ones...he is sleeping with one of them, and an non-Tyto no less! If there was anything that Nyriss could not tolerate above all things, it was cross-species relationships. Not only did it go against every single thing that a Pure One stands for, but it gives birth to hybrids, a mixed-breed of owls, owls that were considered abominations! Not only was she going to kill Carlos, but she was going to eradicate that owl who had the girl to fall in love with a superior species!**

**Her anger at an elevated state took away all her rationality, as she let out a roar and charged at them. Carlos and Thana immediately bolted upwards in alarm as they saw a intruder charge at them. Before they could react, they were both sent into the wall by the black blur. The barn owl grunted in pain as he saw the black owl backed up from them, and to his horror, was about to attack Thana, charging at them once more.**

**Carlos let out a gasp as he quickly intercepted the attack and felt his neck being tightly gripped by the attacker. **

"**Carlos!" Thana shrieked frighteningly.**

**Carlos attempted to speak as he felt his windpipes being crushed...** "**W-who are you? And why are you attacking us?" He asked the black owl. The owl gave a hagsfiend's grin as she let out a chuckle and glare at him with her redish-yellow eyes...eyes that seemed familiar, much to Carlos's shock. **

"**Surprised?" She asked him as she tighten her grip on the poor owl. Thana was horrified, Carlos was going to die if she didn't do something...her eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of a stick used for sparring lying in the corner. Immediately formulating a plan, the snowy owl began to inch towards the stick... **

"**Allow me to formerly introduce myself, I am Nyriss, the greatest elite assassin in all of the owl kingdoms and a claw for hire." bellowed as she raised her sword, much to Carlos and Thana's shock. Thana immediately acted as she grabbed the sparring stick and swung it hard at the Sooty Owl, causing the said owl to screech in pain as she let go of Carlos, who was now coughing, trying to recover the lost oxygen, as Thana let out a terrified screech... **

** That screech echoed throughout the tree, making it's way to the hollow of Boron and Barran, who both bolted up in terror as they heard the warning screech of their daughter.**

**Back at Carlos's hollow, Nyriss let out a growl as she glared at Thana, and was about to attack the female...only to be blindsided by Carlos as he smashed her into another wall of the hollow as Thana look on with horror. **

"**Run, Thana! Get help!" Carlos yelled. Thana gave a frightened nod as she left the hollow in a hurry. Nyriss growled angrily as she pushed him to the ground. The barn owl quickly got to his talons as they were now face-to-face each other.**

"**Why are you doing this?" He asked in terror. He heard her chuckled fiendishly.**

"**Don't play dumb with me, how could you forget about your so called precious…" She stopped for a moment before she said in a mocking voice of a mother. "…Mommy?"**

**Carlos's eyes widen in horror and began to shake his head.**

"**No…" He whispered in shock. "No, it can't be!"**

"**But it is, my child, your mother had hired me personally to find you, and kill you if you betray her or the king in any way...and judging by how you were cuddling with that filthy wretch, it seems like you must be put down...," She said. Carlos shakes his head in denial...**

"**NO! My own mother would never do that, she loves me!" He yelled, "She promised...she promised...that... that she'll… She'll…" but his words were unable to come out as his voice began to break, as tears struck his eyes... "Protect me." He was heartbroken, his own mother...the one who had always loved him, the one who raised him up from an egg, the one who cared for him and only one who showed him the kind of love no one else could give him... had send a hireclaw to… kill him… but now... he knew the truth, his own mother never loved him... she was using him...she never cared about him...all those loving words his mother spoke...they were nothing more than bold-face lies...to her, he was not her son...but rather a tool, a pawn to help them take over the owl kingdoms for their own gain. Surely, once he had fulfilled his part, they would toss him aside like a broken toy, forgotten...and alone. All he ever was to her and father was a measly spawn, meant to eradicate everyone here in this tree...it was no wonder that his father hated him...he never loved him to begin with. **

**"Yes...your parents never loved you..." Nyriss sneered, "But don't worry, dear, I will ease you of your pain and put a end to your worthless, pathetic life..." With all those words said, Carlos's heart burned with rage, grief, and hatred, as he charged at her with a battle cry. The hireclaw managed to block his attack and threw him aside as he rolled down the branch leading outside from his hollow. He groan in pain as Nyriss pinned him to the ground. **

**All other owls began waking up and peeking out their hollows, only to be terrified that an owl they never saw before had one of their own at her mercy. Nyriss grabbed Carlos by the throat once more, and everyone look on in horror as Nyriss raised her sword once more, ready to finish him. **

"**Any last words?" she mocked, not expecting any answers as the barn owl struggled to break free of her talons. She smiled devilishly as she ready to end the prince's life, as Carlos looked on in horror, closing his eyes to brace for the pain that would soon follow... but that pain never came. Before Nyriss could deal the final blow, a brown blur bashed into the hireclaw's side with a battle cry as Soren knocked the female off of the prince and engaged her in a vicious fight. Carlos quickly opened his eyes to find his uncle battling the hireclaw while the king and queen of Ga'Hoole, followed by Thana, landed in front of him and Thana quickly embraced him, deeply relieved. Soren and Nyriss's battle claws danced and clashed, causing sparks with each collision, as Nyriss clenches her beak kicks Soren in the stomach, causing the injured Guardian to hunch over in pain. Nyriss sharply turned her head fiercely at Thana, and, sending both adversaries tumbling over a cliff.**

"**SOREN!" Carlos cried. The opponents began to struggle in free-fall, slashing at each other and exchanging and grunts and snarls, and soon breaking apart as they crash into the ground. Fortunately, the fall was not that big, as the two owls slowly got to their talons, shaking off the debris and the pain, and without wasting a moment, they collided claws with each other once more. Nyriss unleashes flurries of swift and powerful strikes upon Soren as he in turn backed away to dodge each and one of them. The hire claw was about to end her foe with a powerful swing of her blade...but Soren manage to dodge it, and retaliate with a gnarly slash across the female's body, prompting her to screech in pain as she fell to the ground, weak.**

**The female greater sooty owl groans in pain as the blood leaked from her wounds and saw other owls, including Thana, Carlos, Boron, and Barran, and the rest of the tree began to surround her, as the king himself approached the female with a fierce glare upon his expression. **

"**Explain yourself! Why are you here and why did you attack these two?" He demanded angrily, gesturing to his daughter and Carlos. The Greater Sooty Owl gave a dark chuckle, much to everyone's confusion.**

"**You don't know, do you?" The owl questioned, immediately horrifying Carlos as he realized that this was it…**

"**What are you talking about? Know what?" He demanded again. The female gave an evil smirk, angering the king, as she glanced at Carlos and gave a smile that made an hagsfiend look harmless in comparsion. **

"**Because you have a spy among your ranks." She declared, causing everyone to mutter in confusion.**

"**What...what in Glaux's name are you talking about?" The king asked again, growing angry with frustration and confusion, while Carlos, growing more frightened, began to back away slowly. Thana was the only one to take note of this as she asked.**

"**Carlos, what's wrong?" She asked him, but the barn owl was too frightened to answer. The sooty owl gave a grunt as she picked herself back up, and before the guards could seize her, Nyriss immediately shot up into the sky and bellowed...**

"**Carlos! Carlos is the spy I speak of!" She told them, the whole group gasped in shock of horror and terror. Carlos felt his heart sank as the truth was finally revealed. Soren on the other hand, didn't believe it, as he snarled,**

"**What do you mean Carlos is a spy?" Nyriss gave a pained laugh as she glanced at him and the crowd, and back at him once more..**

"**Because you fool, he is none other than the precious prince of the Pure Ones and son of Lord Kludd and Queen Nyra!" She cried out, shocking the whole crowd as they all stared at Carlos and caused Soren's knees to grow limp, his own brother...was alive? But within that moment, Nyriss took her leave as she disappeared into the horizon. All eyes are now focused on Carlos, and just as he predicted, they were all staring at them with hateful eyes. Thana, however, could not believe it, as he began shaking her head and her eyes growing tearful.**

"**Carlos? Please...tell me it's not true..." She asked him, her voice breaking. He glanced shamefully at her and then the others. Ezlyryb sighed deeply, himself deeply sorry that the truth had to come out like this... Carlos let out a deep sigh, as he rose up and said.**

"**I'm sorry, Thana...but it is true..." He admitted, as he looked up at everyone, "I am prince Carlos Nyroc Alba, son of Lord High Tyto Kludd and and Queen and Ablah General Nyra..." He declared. The whole group gasped as Soren went to him.**

"**You're...you're Kludd's son? But...but why didn't you tell us?" He asked, not angry but rather confused. Carlos already found it hard to continue on wards...but knowing that they deserved the truth, he continued.**

** "I...I don't know...I was afraid...afraid of what you would do to me if I told you the truth." Carlos explained, his throat drying up as he saw everyone arguing around him. **

"**Do you not realize the ramifications of what you had done? You are the prince of the Pure Ones! If they figure out that you're here, they will engage us in war! You had just put everyone's lives here in jeopardy!" The voice of Dewlap said angrily. Everyone jeered in agreement as they gave Carlos hateful glances. Carlos's eyes welled up with tears as he continued to explain more.**

"** No! I didn't meant for this to happen! I only...I only wanted to belong! Back home, everyone loathed me! I was scared and alone, so much that I lied to you all so I could finally live in peace! My father...Kludd...he hated me...I just couldn't live with him anymore!" Carlos exclaimed sadly. Soon, everyone felt silent. He turned to Thana.**

"**Thana." He whispered, "I'm...I'm so sorr-"Before he could finish his sentence, he was slapped hard in the beak, prompting him to flinch in pain as the snowy owl looked at him angrily...**

"**I trusted you!" She screamed at Carlos, "Everything you said...everything you did...it was all a lie!"**

**Carlos's eyes filled with tears as he stammered to explain, "NO! Thana, that's not-"**

**"SHUT UP!" Thana screeched, surprising everyone, as she glared deeply at him, and whispered darkly, "I...hate...you." With that, she left the crowd...but what they didn't see was tears now streaking her face as her own heart began to break.**

**"Thana...I'm so sorry..." Carlos whispered...this was a utter daymare...a daymare that unfortunately was all too real.**

** Boron glared at the prince...normally, he would not be this angry...but what this owl did...this was beyond forgivable...**

** "You have no idea of all the laws and codes you had broken coming here..." Barran muttered angrily, "You lied to us, and put our daughter's life in danger! I'm sorry...but this...this cannot go unpunished..."**

** "Quite right, dear...although I am sorry for your troubles...but I cannot put this tree in danger because of you...so I have no choice but to sentence you..." Boron closed his eyes, as he hoped he would never have to say this in his lifetime, "To exile..." Carlos's heart dropped as he felt anger and shame.**

**Please, Boron, anything but that!" Soren pleaded, surprising everyone as they stared at him, "Look, so he's a Pure One...but that doesn't make him any different from the owl who came here a few weeks back!" He approached Carlos, hoping to comfort him, as he placed his wing on him, "If what he says is true, then that means he is not a-"**

**"No."**

**Carlos shook off the wing of his uncle, surprising Soren as Carlos glared at him.**

**"I...don't believe any of you...I heard that the Guardians were always accepting of owls, that they would treat them as if one of their own...but I nearly get myself killed by some psycho, and suddenly...I'm the bad guy, because my da is the king of the Pure Ones?!" He screeched, shaking with anger, "My Glaux...all of you are no better than them..." Everyone gasped, apalled by this, "You are nothing more than hypocrites!" Owls began to grow angry at his insults, "Well then...I guess my father was right about one thing..."**

**"Carlos, please..." Soren tried to calm him down, but the barn owl only snapped at him,**

**"No, uncle...I don't need you, I don't need ANYONE!" Carlos declared, his eyes stinging.**

**(It's a corner that you turn)**

"**Very well, then. Vacate these hollow grounds and never return!" Boron decreed, his decision absolute.**

**Hearing those words hurt the poor owl, as he turned around and began to leave, avoiding the gazes of hatred that these Guardians were not suppose to have and ignoring the insults that they dished upon him, even worse so than the ones he endured back at St. Aegolius. He could even sense his friends Rosh, Jaden, and Kyle glaring at him...or at least he thought they were his friends...or did his heritage change that as well.**

**(It's a lesson that you learn in time)**

**Carlos felt tears starting to strike his eyes once more, but he choked it down...he refused to give them any sense of satisfaction that they had hurt him...for they already had.**

**(It's a worry that you feel)**

** Thana glanced at Carlos from her hollow, feeling empathy for the poor owl as all the owls jeered him...as much as she hated them for doing such a thing to him...a part of her felt that he deserved it...even though she knows deep down that no one deserved that cruel of a punishment.**

**(Another scar that you conceal)**

** Soon, he was outside, and in that moment, as he spread his wings and took to the sky, he finally let out all his anguish as tears stream from his eyes and began to cry as he flew away from another place he could no longer call home.**

**(From sight)**

**As soon as the owl was out of sight, everyone returned to their hollows, muttering bitterly, leaving only Soren. The barn owl felt his own heart hurting, knowing that Carlos was in deep pain, and it made him sick that there was nothing he could do...he only bowed his head in sadness, quite ashamed with how things went.**

**(Have I been away to long for me to say?)**

**As soon as Carlos was gone, Thana broke down in tears, her heart breaking from all the memories she shared with him...and remembering bitterly how everything ended. She laid down and cried herself to sleep.**

**(Have I been away to long for things to change?)**

"**It is such a shame what happened to him...but I guess that's how the branch crumbles..." Gylfie said, everyone gave a nod in agreement, with an exception of Soren.**

"**No...we have to go after him. No one, especially him, shouldn't be on his own." Soren stated. **

"**Are you yoicks, Soren?! He's one of them! I say good riddance!" Twilight snapped.**

**"I don't believe that! You saw how hurt he was!" Soren defended, "He was broken!"**

** "Son, it is already done." Noctus stated, "He had already been expelled...and there is nothing we can do to change that."**

**"Are you even listening to yourself, da? He's your grandson!" Soren snapped.**

**"I know...and I wish as much as you do that things had been different...I'm sorry, son." He tapped his shoulder as he and the others left, leaving Soren to grunt in frustration as he looked towards where Carlos had went.**

**(From a runaway train)**

**Carlos was crying tremendously, as he continued flying with all his might, trying to make all the pain go away...but it didn't. No matter how far he flew, it changed not that the owl he loved hated him...just like his father...just like his mother...just like everyone else.**

**(Caught beneath the wheels of a runaway train)**

**Back at St. Aggies, Nyra was in her hollow once more, as she felt remorse for what she had just done with hiring Nyriss, and combined with the anguish of wanting her son back, she began to sob. Nitsla sighed deeply as she saw the sorry sight..**

**(I only have myself to blame)**

**Carlos continued crying, not noticing his wings starting to grow weak with exhaustion, and before he could re-focus his efforts on flying, he began to fall.**

**(Have I been away to long for me to say? Have I been away to long for things to change?)**

**Carlos crashed landed onto the forest floor. As soon as he got to his feet, he looked around and saw all the pale looking trees and how dark it was, and simply deduced that he was in the Shadow Forest.**

**(From a runaway train)**

**Carlos let out a heavy sigh, and suddenly grunted as echoes of every awful thing that was said to him echo in his mind...and as he looked up, he gasped at the sight of his father, glaring down at him with those familiar hateful eyes. Trying to shake all those awful thoughts away, but unable to control his sobs, he continue the rest of his journey on foot, trying his hardest to not look at his imaginary father's eyes.**

**(Caught beneath the wheels Of a runaway train)**

**Meanwhile, Kludd and his search party still hadn't find Carlos yet. Kludd let out a sigh, more worried than ever about his son...then he felt a twinge in his gizzard...what did this mean? Did something awful happen? Deciding to worry about it later, he continue to search for the prince.**

**(I know how it feels, to be a runaway train)**

**Back at the Shadow Forest, Carlos had managed to find himself a place to nest in, as he tucked himself in a corner, but the looming thought of everyone hating him made him sick to his gizzard...he was truly on his own now...no place to call home, no one to call family. It only got worse when he heard the voice of his mother, echoing in his head.**

"_**I promise you Carlos, I will always protect you," She once told him. "Always…"**_

**(It's alright, it's ok, it's alright)**

**Carlos burst into tears as he remembers those words, but now he knew they were nothing more than empty lies. ** **For once in his life...he began hating...he hated his father for never loving him, he hated his mother for never truly loving him, he hated the owls at St. Aggies who always bullied him, he hated the Guardians for being just like the owls at St. Aggies, he hated them for turning his back on him because of who he was, and most of all, he hated...hated Thana, for ripping his heart out and crushing it into little pieces. Carlos cried himself to sleep, as he continue hating everyone who had wronged him...when he had done nothing to them...leaving him all alone with nothing more than agony and despair...**

* * *

**Darn it Nyriss, oh well but things could get much worse'r in Chapter 9, and the song I used is Runaway Train by Oleander. I thought it would fit it for this chapter but at least let me know what you think. But, also, review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Revenge of the Pure Ones

**Legend Of The Guardians: Kludd's Son**

**Chapter 9: Revenge of the Pure Ones**

**Here is Chapter 9 and it gets ugly... and enjoy while it lasts...**

* * *

**The dawn of twilight was fast approaching, Nyra was in her hollow, still mourning her son's disappearance. But then she heard door knocking, snapping her out of her despair.**

"**Come in," Nyra said. The doors swooped open, revealing other than Kludd himself. She got up and went to him, "Did you found him yet?" She asked Kludd. The king shook his head.**

"**No," He said, "We had no luck so far" Nyra gave a deep sigh, she turns and stares at the window and notice it was almost morning. She sighs deeply again.**

"**I still don't understand why he would do such a thing..." She said quietly. Kludd gave a frown at his queen's sadness and stood next to her.**

"**Don't worry, we'll find him, somehow." Kludd told Nyra. He only heard her sigh once more. But then, the doors opened again, Kludd growling in frustration as Nitsla went up to them. "Can't you see we're a little busy here?" He asked her angrily.**

"**I don't mean to disturb you, milord, but I have a message for Nyra," She told him. She approached the two; she looks at Kludd then to Nyra. "Nyra, Nyriss had returned." She reported. Nyra's heart began to drop, deeply anxious that she might have killed Carlos, or possibly founded him, she walks past the two, nudging them aside, leaving Kludd confused.**

"**Who's the sprink is Nyriss?" Kludd demanded. Nyra understood his anger, but she turned to Nitsla.**

"**Where is she?" She asked her.**

"**In the throne room, but I'm afraid that she only wishes to speak with you." She explained. Nyra felt silent. She glanced back at Kludd and then returned her gaze to Nitsla.**

"**Okay, then take me to her then." She told her.**

**Elsewhere, inside the throne room, Nyriss was leaning against a wall, her body injured after the ill-fated fight against that blasted owl. She was still wincing in pain from the wounds she acquired in her lower right wing, Upon her return to St. Aggies, she was unable to take flight and such luxuries. Her mind lusted for vengeance, to bring death upon Soren, the one who slain her ex-husband, as well as that piece of filth known as Thana, who had the gall to get in the way, as well as sleep with a Tyto, let alone the prince. They may have won this time, but she already formulated a way to finally rid herself of those two, as well as Nyra, the woman who stole her husband and Kludd, the one who dares to think he can live up to her ex-husband's greatness. The doors were opened as she saw Nyra, accompanied by a female barn owl coming in. Nyra saw her leaning against the wall, taking note of the blood that had been spilled.**

"**What in Glaux's name happened to you, Nyriss? Did you find my son?" She asked her. Nyriss went silent for a moment, as she then gave a nod.**

"**I did." Nyra's eyes light up, "But someone found him before I did," She explained. Nyra's heart fell, she should have known that hiring her was a bad idea. **

"**Who?" She asked. The hireclaw remained silent for another minute, and then she said.**

"**The Guardians."**

**Hearing that name made Nyra's blood boil. To hear that wretched name was like a curse to her, they were the ones responsible for the fall of Metal Beak 19 years ago, and the infamous rivals to the Pure Ones, amongst their ranks were Ezylryb, the owl who scarred Metal Beak in the Battle of The Ice Claws, and Soren...the one who murdered him.**

"**The Guardians? Did something happen to our son?" She asked her, her voice growing angry. Nyriss remained silent.**

"**Tell me!" She yelled at Nyriss, "Did something happen to my son or not?!" Nyriss saw her venomous eyes, and knowing that she had her right where she wanted her, she gave a sad sigh.**

"**Your highness, I am sorry to inform you that your son...is dead...no more." Nyriss confessed. Nyra's heart dropped to her feet, her eyes widened. No...no...her son...her baby...is dead?_. _Tears immediately struck her eyes, as Nyra fell to her knees, and she sobbed into her wings, letting out huge wails of anguish at the loss of her only son. Nitsla herself was devastated by these news, her own eyes welling with tears. However, Nyra's wails stopped, as the white barn owl then glared at Nyriss, and in a cold, shaking voice, she demanded... **

"**Who...who did this? Who took my precious baby away from me?!" Nyriss smiled inwardly to herself; her plan was working like a charm! All she need to do now to finally wreak her vengeance upon all of them is deliver the coup dé grace...**

"**Your son was murdered...by the one you call...Soren." She lied. Nyra's beak gaped at that name...and her heart was now raging like a forest fire. The owl who took her love away from her...had now done the unthinkable...and killed her son!**

**Back in Kludd and Nyra's hollow, Kludd was patiently waiting for his mate to finish her meeting with this unknown visitor known as 'Nyriss'...why did that name sound familiar and what does she have to do with Nyra? His thoughts however were interrupted when the doors to their hollow was slammed open, as Kludd turn to see Nyra, her eyes wet with tears.**

"**Nyra? What's wrong?" He asked, but the white Tyto didn't answer, "Why are you crying?" He asked. Nyra raised her head and looked at him in the eyes...**

"**He's dead, Kludd." She told him as her voice began to break. "Our son is dead..."**

**"What?! No! What do you mean he's dead?!" Kludd gasped, not understanding at all.**

**"Your brother...your damn brother Soren...he and the Guardians killed Carlos! He took our baby boy!" Nyra answered...before breaking into a sob once more, hugging Kludd. The scarred Tyto was in shock...and then his beak contorted into fury. His son, his heir, the one he had been training to become the next great ruler of the Pure Ones...was slain by his pathetic, weak-coddling brother Soren. For once in his life, he was beyond furious...**

"**_Soren...you...you _****hagsfiend**..." **Kludd thought angrily, ****_"Was it not enough you took our king?! Now, you had taken my boy...my son?! I will make you burn in hagsmire for this!"_**

"**They'll pay for this, Nyra," Kludd muttered darkly, as he stroke her back, "It is high time that we make those fools pay for their trangressions!." He declared, Nyra raised her head, her tears fading, as it was replaced with lust for vengeance... **

**"Rally the troops, Nyra...tell them...this means war..." Kludd ordered, as he turned to the window to contemplate. Nyra did as such...but had she stuck around for a little longer, she would had seen a tear fall from the king's eyes...**

**Soon enough, the entire army was gathered, as mutters echoed through the room, wondering what was happening. Private was one of them, as he then asked Joe, who was right next to him.**

"**Joe, what in Glaux's name is going on?" Private asked.**

"**I don't know, but I heard something awful happened. I think it has something to do with the prince." Joe whispered to the burrowing owl. The burrowing owl felt silent, as something was troubling him in his gizzard.**

"**What? Did something bad happen to Carlos?" Private then asked. Joe still not have time to answer as the muttering stopped, for Kludd and Nyra had arrived atop their perch over looking the crowd. The first thing they all noticed was the sadness etched on the queen's face. **

"**Pure Ones, I bear sad news...our son...the prince...he's...he's..." She stopped for a moment as she lowered her head and feeling dread invade her being and letting out a sigh, as she raised her head up to the audience and continued. "Dead." She said. The whole audience gasped in shock. Private was dumbfounded, not to mention hurt...his best friend… is dead? Nyra stepped aside as Kludd took her place as he stared at the audience.**

"**Pure Ones!" He declared, as his eyes gazed down upon the audience. "Not only was our son was killed...he was murdered!" Everyone gasped even more, "Murdered by none other than our greatest enemies…the Guardians!" The name echoed throughout the assembly, as all the owls snarled at the name, and Private...he was confused and angry…but mostly confused. Satisfied with the crowd's reaction, Kludd continued. " Now it is time that we end this suffering! For far too long as they caused us pain! But now, enough is enough!" All owls chanted in agreement.**

"**They scarred us, broke us, rendered us helpless! They took our king away from us...and now...they had taken our child...not only that...the culprit is none other than the king slayer, Soren Alba!" The army was now yelling in agreement and fury upon the name of the 'traitor', solely responsible for all this injustice.**

"**Come, my Tytos! We will rise once again! We shall avenge our son's death! We will avenge him and Metal Beak! We will make them all pay for all the wrongs they had done to us! We will crush them" He cried out, smashing his talon upon the perch to emphasize his point. All the Pure Ones give a cheering growl as Kludd continue to give his powerful speech. "We will not rest till Soren and every single one of them Guardian are put down...this is a call to arms, my sons...it is time to unleash the claws of war!" He ultimately bellowed out. All the Pure Ones cheered by his powerful speech,while Private and Nitsla, the former still in the crowd, and the female standing aside the perch, where shocked. They were outraged at Carlos's murder, of course, but... to go to war with the Guardians? That is insane! No Pure One had ever found the great tree and made it back alive tell the tale! Nyra turned to Kludd, satisfied with her mate's speech...**

"**When do we leave?" She asked Kludd. **

"**First Black, we'll leave by First Black." He told her. "I promise you, Nyra...I will personally make Soren pay for taking your...our son...away from us. We shall end his life...together."**

**Nyra gave a nod,** **"Spoken like a true warrior." She stated, "And I will take pride in choking every last bit of life out of him..." Her eyes glowing red for a moment. **

** Immediately were all the Pure Ones arming up for battle, donning the sharpest battle claws and sturdiest helms, the best is needed to exact their revenge on the accursed Guardians! According to information given by an unknown source to the queen, the only way to find the Great Tree was to follow the Sea of Hoolemere. One of them, Joe,was grunting as he tried to equip his battle claws, but to no avail.**

"**I'm getting too old for this!" He told himself. He stopped when he spotted Private. "Hey Private, can you give me a wing over here?" He asked him.**

"**Sure thing Joe." He nodded, and after a bit of fumbling, Private managed to slip those claws onto the old owl's talons.**

"**Thanks, Private!" He told him, before noticing the uncertain look on his face. "What's wrong,Private? We are about to go to war here! There's shouldn't be any long faces!" Joe told him.**

**Private shook his head,** "**You don't understand!" He snapped, "What we are doing is insane! Surely, what happened to Carlos was wrong, but to go to war...there must be another-" **

"**There is no other way! Our prince is dead because of those monsters! The only way to make things right is retribution!" Joe snarled, shocking Private.**

**Private paused for a moment, before agreeing, rather hesitantly, "You-You're right. I wasn't thinking straight. We must do this to avenge Carlos..." Private said.**

"**Yes, and they will rue the day they killed him!" Joe agreed, patting Private hard on the back.**

**The arrival of First Black had come swiftly; all owls began to line up for take off. Nyra was donning her battle armor, wearing a helm of crimson red and orange markings around it. Kludd was wearing a helm that was an exact replica of Metal beak's helm. He gave a glance at Nyra, and smirk to himself.**

"**Your helmet suits you well, my queen; it befits you and your hunger for vengeance." He nodded. **

"**Quite right, milord, soon we'll avenge our child's death and finally spread justice to all the owl kingdoms. Metal Beak would've been proud of you." She told him. Kludd stared at her for a moment as he remembered what Metal Beak had said to him 19 years ago...**

"**_Once more the Pure Ones will rule all of the Owl Kingdoms!" Metal Beak once told Kludd… "And… we shall finally have… peace."_**

**Those words faded from his head. He remember those words before he died, and now he will avenge him, along with his son by killing his own brother! When the time had come, all the owls, including the newly trained soldiers, such as Alvin and Private, and the war veterans from St. Aegolius (such as Joe), the two cousins, Jatt and Jutt, Trevor, and finally the Lord High Tyto, Kludd, and Ablah general Nyra, finally took to the sky. Watching the scene unfold, Nyriss was laughing darkly, as she said to herself, "Fly, my little Pure Ones, fly..." as her smile grew dark and her laugh more insane.**

**Meanwhile at the Great Tree, nothing was quite the same without Carlos, they were really shocked that they had a spy in their midst. And a prince of the Pure Ones and a son to both Soren's brother Kludd and the evil queen Nyra, no less! **

**He had lied to so many owls, including Boron and Barran's daughter, Thana. He lied so he could finally live in peace but despite his good intentions, they all turned on him because of what he was… a Pure One, the scourge of the Earth, a hagsfiend in owl's feathers, a monster. Soren however, took it quite hard. It pained him to see the young owl be tossed out into the unforgiving world, just because of his heritage, and despite his efforts, Carlos was exiled and was to never return. Even more so, his brother...Kludd, was alive...all this time, he had thought he perished during the infamous battle that brought the end of Metal Beak...and worse so, he had now taken his place as king of the Pure Ones.**

**Daymares** **had sprung into his head again as he began grunting, tossing, and turning as he remembers the most terrible moment of his life.**

**The fight between the two brothers were intense, as Kludd charged at him. He is about to strike at him but Soren was able to dodge it, even getting in a hit, as Kludd crashed landed into a broken part of a tree as he watched Soren landed in front of him.**

**"Glorious?" He told his brother. "The Pure Ones are monsters! You saw what they were doing, they were moon blinking other owls and turning them into slaves!" Kludd got to his feet as he chuckled.**

"**_They're just weak, Soren." Kludd said. "Still living in your dreams." Upon saying that, He launched himself at Soren but he quickly dodged it as Soren and him circled each other._**

"**_No, my dreams are what make me strong, Kludd." Soren said."They lead me to the Guardians!" His brother chuckled once more._**

"**_Pity there won't be any Guardians left after today." He said. He charged at Soren but he quickly jump and hopped on top the broken part of the tree. Soren was hurt as he knows that his own brother would never do such a thing..._**

"**_I don't understand...how _****could you join the Pure Ones after what they did to us?" He asked as his tears leaked into his eyes.**

"**_What they did to us?" Kludd repeated. "They believed in me like no one else ever had! Metal Beak said that the strong will triumph . The broken are put out of their misery...and honor...honor is another word for weakness!" He roared angrily. Soren is hurt, he never see his own brother acting this way._**

"**_No, Kludd! I don't know that you really think that! I'm your brother! Brothers don't hurt each other, they looked out for and protect each other! Please Kludd, don't do this!" He begged. Kludd's eyes went red as the raging flames, and was possibly lost...forever._**

"**_You're not my brother anymore! You don't know me… AT ALL!" He growled. He charged at him with a battle cry and both Soren and Kludd rolled down on the branch and Soren was able to grab the piece of the tree and saved both him and his brother. But a sickening sound was made as Kludd screaned in pain. He looked at his wing and sensed it was broken._**

"**_Soren! My wing is broken, help me!" Kludd begged, Soren stared at his brother. "Soren…I'm you're brother." With those meaningful words spoken, he had no choice but to pull him up. Using all his might to bring his brother up, Kludd began to formulate a plan. He pulled him down and raised his talon with all the fierceness in the world. Soren screamed as he dodged it, But the branch Kludd was hanging off of snapped and Kludd began to fall into the fire as his own brother screamed "KLUDD! NO!" But it was too late, he had been consumed by the flames. He was gone. He burst into tears, mourning his brother's death...but he then heard a dark cackle echoing through the air._**

**He turned and gasped in horror, as he saw his nephew, laughing evilly as he wore the helm of Metal Beak. Charging down at him, the crowned prince pushed his own uncle down the branch as he fell to join his brother's fate…**

**Soren woke up screaming. Shuddering, he realized that he was in his hollow, and he sighed deeply. That daymare haunted him for years and a day after his nephew left the tree. He saw Ezlyryb coming to his hollow and saw his worried look.**

"**You're all right?" He asked. Soren shooked his head, not wanting to tell him the nightmare he just had.**

"**I'm fine, Ezlyryb." He lied. Ezlyryb stared at him and the old owl grunted as he began to grab something.**

"**What are you doing?" Soren asked watching his favorite teacher picking up some old books he had handed to Carlos.**

"**Oh you know. Retrieving some of these books that Carlos borrowed, it's too bad that he turned out to be a Pure One..." Ezlyryb explained. Soren sighed deeply...before realizing something. **

"** You knew, didn't you?" He asked. Ezlyryb froze and he placed the books down, "Why didn't you tell me or Boron?" He asked. **

"**Because, he was scared" Ezlyryb admitted. "All he wanted was a fresh start, so I promised that I would not tell anyone. I warned him that keeping secrets would do no one any good...and when that crazy owl came in, my warning was justified.." He began to sit down and look out the window facing the same way that Carlos went.**

"**Now he is gone...alone, consumed with grief, sorrow, despair, and agony. As a prince of the Pure Ones, he would put all our lives at risk...but they had yet to realize that the Pure Ones would never find us, that Carlos could had stayed. It is such a tragedy..." He sighed. Soren nodded in agreement, before muttering to himself.**

"**Then I will have to change that then." **

**At Thana's hollow, the princess was sleeping, or at least trying to. Ever since what happened yesterday, she still had not processed the fact that the boy she loved had lied to her, shattered her heart into so many pieces that cannot be mended together. She hears a knock at her door...**

"**Come in." She said. The doors opened, revealing Soren as he entered her hollow. "What do you want, Soren?" **

"**I came to talk to you…" He stopped for a moment and continued. "… about Carlos."**

"**Don't say his name!" She snapped, surprising Soren with her angry voice. He continued.**

"**Carlos has been wronged. I know he lied to us, but we must go after him! No one, especially him, don't deserve this kind of punishment." Soren explained.**

**Thana scoffed,**

"**He has no home here, Soren! His home are with those damn bloody Pure Ones!" She hissed at Soren. Soren knew this was true, but he also knew deep down in his own nephew's heart, he was hurting, hurting very much. Carlos tried to live in peace, and begin his life anew, but instead, everyone shunned him for being something he could not control… even his own brother hate him, his own son. "That bloody sprink can burn in hagsmire for all I care! All I know is that I never want to see him agin." Thana said bitterly. "Now, get out!"**

**With that said, he sighed deeply and he turned to leave. But he stopped and turned his head,**

"**Thana, I had seen you grown from a little owlet into the fine young woman you are today, and even I know you don't truly think that." With that, he left. Thana sighed as she placed her head down and cried silently in her sleep,filled with remorse.**

"**_What have I've done..." _****She thought sadly. She closed her eyes again as she continues her sleep as she began to have regrets for hurting him… ****_"…Carlos… I'm so sorry…"_**

**The Pure Ones were quickly approaching the tree, having found the sacred grounds of their enemies at long last! Kludd smirked evilly, as he knew his brother was living amongst the hollows within the Great Tree.**

**As their battle approaches, they began to strategize a plan. Kludd would lead his superior task force to the upper levels of the great tree while his wife Nyra deals with other parts of the great tree and making sure that there was no survivors when the battle was won. After confirming all the details and finally arriving at the tree, the battle had begun.**

**The two Pure One soldiers began firing darts against the two guards that had been guarding the entrance, silencing them. Kludd and his men instantly infiltrated the upper part of the tree, as Kludd grabbed one owl and snapped his neck, knowing which owls to kill first...**

**Boron and Barran, in the Parliament Chamber, had an eerie feeling... it was quiet… too quiet. Suddenly, a guard burst his way into the chamber, panting profusely.**

"**What's wrong?" Boron asked.**

"**It's… the Pure Ones! They are invading the tree!" He screamed, but he was instantly silenced by the darts from another Pure One soldier as Boron and Barran gasped in shock of horror and they saw Kludd had landed in front of the two monarchs with his hateful glare.**

"**Remember us?!" He screamed and all of the soldiers appear out of nowhere and the king and queen of Ga'hoole began to fight them and fled as they warned the other owls. All the guardians didn't get a chance to get their battle claws as they were too busy fighting without them. Nyra managed to kill three of the guardians when they try to seize her but with all her powerful attacks, she was able to defeat them instantly. She stopped and saw Ezlyryb as he landed in front of her.**

"**Remember me? You witch?" He asked her. Nyra grinned at her familiar enemy.**

"**I remember the last time when our paths crossed, but soon you and I will finish what we started." She told him. She charged at him with a battle cry as their talon's clashes.**

**Elsewhere Soren and the rest of the Band were fighting with bravery, as digger kicked up dirt against five soldiers, Eglantine and Gylfie teaming up to beat up 10 more, while Twilight bashed a couple of them with his lute. Meanwhile, Poot was barricading a door that lead into the hollow that he and the families were hiding from the angry Pure One soldiers. But the barricade proved to be lackluster, as their talons were able to smash through, as the families (including Soren's filled) were shrieking with horror.**

"**Stay back, I got a sword!" Poot cried, as he began to make yelling sounds, pretending to swing a sword, and everyone were amused, not to mentioned confused, as the Pure Ones, including Trevor, poked their eyes through the holes to see into the room, and realizing that Poot's 'sword' was not real. Poot instantly ceased upon the revelation of his deception, "Uh-oh." He said. The soldiers resume with their claws trying to grab them.**

**Elsewhere, Soren managed to kill three or four of the soldiers but then a dark cold voice had called his name.**

"**Soren!" Soren turned and gasped at the sight of a barn owl, donning a helm that was similar to Metal Beak."I've been waiting for you!" Soren felt something was oddly familiar about his voice...but he did not know what.**

"**I'm not sure that we had met before." Soren admitted. Kludd only growled, mad that his own brother had forgotten about him...but he will make sure that he remembers him...**

"**I am surprised that you had forgot about me so easily, especially after you killed our master and left me for dead in the burning forest of Beaks at St. Aegolius!" Kludd said with a roar. Soren gasped...his brother ****_was _****alive!**

"**It can't be…" Soren whispered. Kludd smiled with malice.**

"**You may have forgotten me, but I will never forget you. You cannot imagine the lengths I went to in order to survive, the only thing keeping me going was how much I hate your sprinking gizzard!" He roared, shocking Soren.**

"**No, Kludd! I don't believe you! You had no idea what they had done to you! They… they turned you into…" He stopped as he couldn't say it in front of his own brother… "…A murderer…" But his brother only chuckled in mockery.**

"**Murderer?" He asked. "Please… the only murderer in this family is you!" Soren's eyes widen in horror.**

"**What?!" He asked.**

"**You heard me!" He snarled. "You killed my son! You killed Carlos! Carlos was my son...my only son...and you took him away from me!" He screamed, not knowing that tears were starting to grow in his eyes. Soren shook his head in denial.**

"**No! Kludd, you got it all wrong! He is still alive and he…"**

"**Silence!" Kludd spat angrily. "You had wronged me for the last time, brother! Now… I am going to kill you. And when I do… will my only son rest in peace…"Soren let out a frustrated grunt as two soldiers joined their leader's side and charged at Soren. But he dodged and kill one of them as his own brother began to unleash his hate-filled, and rage-induced attacks as the two brothers faces off…**

* * *

**This battle is very intense, I did a little humor with a Chainsaw with Poot's part from the Simpson's movie reference, but too bad there is no chainsaw in their world but I replaced it with the sword instead to make it amusing, and thanks for reading and review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Facing Your Past

**Legend Of The Guardians: Kludd's Son**

**Chapter 10: Facing Your Past**

**Sorry for being not updated! Too busy on other things with youtube and stuff, and enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**The night still blanketed over the entire region of the Shadow Forest. Carlos was all alone, in a place where no one would ever find him. He had hurt so many people with his lies, including Thana, the most beautiful owl that he had ever fallen in love with. And as a result of his lies, everyone hated him, especially Thana, all because of the blood he shared with his parents. All Carlos could do was hate; hating his family, hating the Guardians, and mostly, hating Thana for breaking his heart. He knew deep in his heart that no one cared about him or loved him...and trying to run away to live in peace and start a new life did not do him any good, for everyone still loathed him. He was now all alone and scared. Normally, he would turn to his mother, the one who had loved him like no one else ever had, the one who had promised to protect him no matter what...that promise was one of the very few things Carlos cherished the most...and it was broken, along with his heart.**

**The mother who had cared for him all his life, who raised him from an egg and into a fine young owl...had send the hireclaw, or rather a hagsfiend in owl's feather, Nyriss, to kill him. He never thought that his mother would do such a thing to him. He thought she loved him...or did she? No...all he ever was to her was a pawn...he was used to help the Pure Ones take over all the owl kingdoms for their own selfish gain...and to slay the Guardians and his uncle...and when he had fulfilled his end of the deal...they would throw him away and dispose of him like the Pure Ones had with owls that had outlived their usefulness.**

**As Carlos laid there in his hollow, he began tossing and turning, as a rather bad daymare was haunting him. This daymare began to formulate in his mind of all the things that might had happened if Carlos had never ran away from home that night...and had actually rise up to his father's status and became the new ruler of the Pure Ones and fought to rule all the owl kingdoms by his father's side...even if he had to put down his uncle...Soren**

_**Age 11, five years ago…**_

_**Carlos was back at the training grounds, sparring with none other than his father...Kludd. However, unlike how it was the first time, Carlos was actually showing the finesse in battling he never had the first time around. The prince manages to get the upper claw on Kludd as he struck him with a powerful and swift swing of his wing, sending him to the ground. Kludd only grinned, as he rose to his feet and approached his son, who was panting in exhaustion.**_

_**"Nicely done, my son." Kludd complimented, as Carlos gave a nod in acknowledgement, as he continued to pace around him, "You had shown to have excellent battling skills and your strength...it is awestrucking," He looked at Carlos with an amused grin, "I reckon you ought to make a great example for our soldier, wouldn't you say?"**_

_**Carlos shook his head, "No, father. To hagsmire with them. They are nothing more than pawns, used to bring us closer to our goal. They are too weak to comprehend our power." Carlos had never thought he would sound this...evil...but it gave him comfort when Kludd looked upon him with a dark grin.**_

**"**_**That is exactly what I want to hear." Kludd noddded, before his expression grew serious, "But there is something that I would like to tell you..."**_

**"**_**Yes, father?" Carlos asked curiously**_

_**Kludd turned towards the horizon and let out a deep sigh, "Ever since you were born, son, I knew that you were destined for great things. And I knew that the time would come for you to complete your destiny...to bring an end to our greatest adversaries...the Guardians."**_

**"**_**The Guardians?" Carlos asked, not recognizing the name at all, but Kludd enlightened him.**_

**"**_**The Guardians is a group of owls who defies everything that we stand for, desperately using everything in their power to maintain their peace and stands in our way of ruling all of the owl kingdoms." Kludd explained, "About fourteen years ago, three years before you were born, me and your uncle were taken to this place. There I met your mother, who had shown me the ways of the Pure Ones...but your uncle...Soren...he was blind...he refused to accept our ways, and had fled this place with an equally foolish Elf Owl." Carlos was surprised, he had an uncle? Why is his father telling him this? "Now, I did not know what became of him since that night, but all I know was that I was made into the owl you see before you today, son...but then came that ill-fated night..."**_

_**"What night, father?" The prince inquired.**_

_**The king sighed once more, "'The Great Battle of St. Aegolius'...the king before me, Metal Beak, had devised this plan that involved the flecks that we have our Pickers salvage today, and with help from a slipgizzle, we had manage to snare those Guardians within our trap, and with the bats coming to feast on them...it seemed like victory was ensured...until your uncle and his friends came along and destroyed the flecks. When the Guardians were free, all hagsmire broke loose. During the vicious battle, I had confronted your uncle, and we got into a fight that took us into the burning forest of Beaks. That bloody owl tried to convince me to leave the Pure Ones, that they were no more than monsters...and when I refused...I was left with a broken wing, tumbling into the flames, scarring me for life and leaving me to die." Carlos gasped in mortification, how could his uncle do such a thing?! Kludd continued however, "But what he done to me lack in comparison to what he done to Metal Beak..."**_

_**"What did he do?" Carlos questioned, feeling a sinking feeling in his gizzard.**_

_**Kludd looked at him, with a grim stare, "He killed him...ran a burning branch right through him. After the battle was lost, I went to find him, to see if he was alright...but when I saw his dead body...I knew that he was gone...taken away from me, your mother, and everyone here by your uncle, Soren. From that night onwards, I had sworn on my crown as the new king that I would avenge him, by slaying Soren once and for all...that is where you will come in, Carlos Nyroc Alba. Are you willing to take upon this task?" He asked with an anticipating glance.**_

_** Carlos was still in shock by the revelation of his uncle...but from what Kludd said about him, he knew that Soren was no good...and that he must pay for this... "Of course, father. We must have our vengeance" Carlos stated bitterly, "We must make Soren atone for killing our late king, and finish what he had begun!" Kludd only smiled at the newfound determination.**_

"_**Yes, my son… we shall have our revenge. You and I will rule together as father and son." He promised. Carlos only nod and gave a evil grin...it would only be a matter of time before they triumphed over the weak-minded Guardians and put them out of their misery.**_

_** Age 30, fourteen years from present...**_

_**The night had finally arrived. The moment that Carlos had been training for all his life was finally here. He was going to avenge Metal Beak, and annihilate the Guardians once and for all! Over the past nineteen years, he, along with his father and mother, had managed to conquer almost all of the owl kingdoms and with ease due to the brilliant yet brutal military tactics devised by Carlos himself. There was no hope of escape from them, no matter where they run, they were easily captured, defeated, and eventually slain by Carlos's wrath. It was only a matter of time when the Guardians' hands were forced and they had to engage the Pure Ones in order to defend the last kingdom that wasn't subjugated. The ensuing war was a bloody one, as every single owl from both sides gave it their all, grunting, snarling, screeching, and yelling as their claws and swords danced with sparks flying, in a battle that would decide the fate of the entire owl race. However, the tide changed as Carlos flow into the battlefield, donning the helm of the late Metal Beak. He was nothing like other self, as he was stronger, better, faster...and showed no remorse for the enemy.**_

_**Carlos began slaying Guardians left and right, feeling the lives leave them all in his powerful talons. However, around the same time he arrived, the famous Band had flown into the battlefield as well, and were fighting the Pure Ones with all their might...but then a powerful screech caught their attention, as Carlos charged at them. His first target was Gylfie, as he overwhelmed the small Elf Owl with his swift attacks, and eventually slashed her in the throat with his talons. Digger let out a scream of horror as he saw her lifeless body fall to the ground, and let out a roar as he charged at Carlos to avenge her...but the crowned prince gave a well-placed slash through Digger's middle, severing the poor Burrowing Owl in half. Twilight gaped, seeing his younger 'brother' get killed before his eyes, as Soren tried to call a retreat, but Twilight did not listen, for he wanted to make Carlos pay for killing Digger and Gylfie...but Carlos easily sent his right claw into the Great Gray's heart, ending his life effectively immediately. Soren did not have time to mourn for his friends' deaths as he was then engaged in a one-on-one fight with the prince. Their battle claws danced and clashed repeatedly, equally matched in strength and ferocity...but despite Soren's valiant and brave effort, he was soon distracted as he saw his mentor, Ezylryb, get pinned down by Nyra, and he stifled a scream as he saw Nyra raised her claw and bring it down upon him, ending the Lyze of Kiel's life for good. Carlos manage to take advantage of this moment's distraction, as he swung his right claw with all his might, knocking the sword out of Soren's talon, and with a well-placed left hook, Carlos sent Soren to the ground, defeated. Soren was about to get up, before he was pinned by Carlos, and before he knew it, he was surrounded by all the soldiers, as Kludd and Nyra joined Carlos's side, as Kludd chuckled fiendishly.**_

**"**_**It's all over, brother." Kludd declared, "Your Guardians are finished. Now we will have control over all the owl kingdoms and we can finally bring order to this world, with no interference whatsoever."**_

_** Soren only shook his head, wincing in pain, but managed to summon the strength to speak, **_**"**_**No, Kludd, you're wrong...order will never be restored. If you continue down this path...you will only bring suffering upon yourself. Everything will descend into chaos if you do not stop-GAH!" The barn owl grunted in pain as Carlos began to crush his throat, smiling as he saw his uncle die before him...but Kludd only laughed.**_

**"**_**Sorry, brother, but me and my mate have big plans for this world...and I'm afraid you can't be apart of it. I was going to kill you myself...but I think my son deserves the honor of executing the traitor to the Tyto race." Soren's blood ran cold as he watched his nephew raised his claw, blood glinting from it's silvery blades.**_

**"**_**Do it, Carlos...end this fool once and for all. Our victory is at hand!"**_

"_**With pleasure, mother…" He grinned darkly. **_

_**Soren saw his nephew's red eyes glaring down at him, growing silent, before he donned a stern glare and looked at Carlos, "Don't do this...killing me won't bring you happiness. The moment you kill me, they will turn their backs on you, and leave you to rot."**_

_**"No, Soren. This is retribution for killing Metal Beak! You must pay for this!" Carlos snarled.**_

_**"If that is so...then why aren't you killing me?" Soren questioned. Carlos looked at him oddly, and realized that he was hesitating, much to Kludd's dismay.**_

**"**_**What's going on? Why am I stopping?" Carlos thought to himself...but this thought was interrupted when he heard his father's screech.**_

"_**What are you waiting for?! Kill him now!" Kludd demanded. Carlos immediately snapped out of it, as he looked at his uncle one last time, as the older barn owl closed his eyes in acceptance. With one last breath, Carlos brought his claw down...and Soren ceased to exist forevermore. With Soren dead...victory was now theirs. Carlos fell to his knees from exhaustion, as everyone cheered in their triumph over the Guardians. Kludd himself was smiling, satisfied that his brother was now dead. Carlos heard his name chanted as he and the entire army left the now desolate tree and Soren's corpse behind...**_

_**The war was now over and won, as Carlos laid in his hollow. As much as he wanted to be happy that he had fulfilled his destiny, he was rather bothered by what Soren said before his death...about the Pure Ones betraying him...he found the thought prepostrous, they were his family, they wouldn't betray him...not after what he had done...would they? He had no time to contemplate the thought as a guard entered his hollow, and bowed.**_

"_**What do you want?" Carlos demanded. **_

"_**My humblest apologies, sire, but your father and mother requested your presence in the throne room." The guard explained. Carlos fell silent, as a bad feeling swarmed his gizzard, but he ignored it as he dismissed the guard and head out to the throne room.**_

_** Carlos continued to have this feeling as he walked through the hallway that lead to the throne room, and soon tried to shake it off as he arrived at the doors. The guards stepped aside and opened the door for him, as Carlos took a deep breath and enter the chamber. Kludd and Nyra were standing on the perch together when they saw him come in.**_

"_**You wanted to speak with me?" He asked. **_

**"**_**Ah, yes." Kludd nodded, "But why don't you join us on our perch first? Then we can discuss something concerning our recent victory." Carlos hesitated at first when he heard his uncle's last words echo in his mind.**_

**"**_**The moment you kill me, they will turn their backs on you, and leave you to rot." Those words continued to haunt him, as Carlos cleared his thoughts and joined his parents on the perch, as they look upon the entire canyonlands of St. Aegolius.**_

"_**So...what is it that you wished to talk to me about?" Carlos asked.**_

"_**Well, son...it is like this...since my brother and his Guardians are finished, and that we taken over all of the owl kingdoms...I'm afraid that your expertises are no longer required." Kludd stated coldly.**_

_**Carlos's eyes widened in horror, as words of his uncle started to come true, "W-what? What are you talking about?! What do you mean my expertises are no longer required?!" Carlos demanded, his heart began to beat rapidly. Then he heard his mother chuckle darkly.**_

**"**_**Oh, Carlos, you poor foolish boy...did you actually thought you would rule the owl kingdoms alongside us?! Please...you had already done your part...and now, you had outlived your usefulness. The time has come for you to be put down." She declared with an evil grin. Carlos only gaped in horror. Not his mother too! They were...they were betraying him again!**_

"_**No...no, no, no...you can't do this! I'm your son! I had became the ideal son you wanted!" Carlos rebutted, parts of his actual memory coming into play, "You and mother wouldn't be where you are today if it wasn't for me! You can't turn your back on me, not after everything I had done for you! Not after all the lives I had taken for YOU! What about your promise, father?! You said we would rule the kingdoms together...and now you mean to tell me that it was all a Glaux-sprinking lie!" Carlos screamed, tears welling up in his eyes.**_

"_**Please...you may had been the perfect soldier I had wanted for a son...but in reality, no matter what...you will never be my son." Kludd said in a cold, grim tone. Carlos only gave a vicious glare.**_

** "**_**You traitor..." He muttered as he glanced at his mother, "Both of you, you are nothing but filthy traitors!" He screamed. However, Kludd then slapped him hard in the beak, knocking him to the ground. Carlos only looked up at his father with the most hate-filled glare.**_

_**"You are now relieved of your duties, Carlos...but do not worry, I'm sure there is a place for a used pawn in this world..." Kludd sneered.**_

_**"Oh, yeah, father? Not if I KILL YOU FIRST!" Carlos screeched, as he quickly charged at the two owls who betrayed him...but then he was sideswiped and pinned against a wall. Carlos winced in pain as he looked at the one who attacked him...only for his blood to run cold, as he saw the eyes of Nyriss, the owl who ruined his present life.**_

**"**_**Ah, Nyriss, excellent timing." Kludd complimented, "You recognized Nyriss, don't you, Carlos? Me and your mother had hired her to put you down once and for all. Nyriss...if you please..."**_

"_**With pleasure." Nyriss laughed maniacially, as her grip on his throat grew tighter. **_

**"**_**No...no, you can't do this...please don't!" Carlos begged, as he felt his throat being crushed by her powerful claws, "Ma...da...help me, please!" But the moment he looked to his parents, they were gone, "Oh, dear Glaux, please...stop!" The prince cried, fear consuming his very being. But Nyriss only smiled darkly as she raised her sword...and in a blink, he was finished...**_

**Carlos woke up screaming, checking his body for any wounds that were brought upon him...only to see none. Carlos deeply shuddered as he was about to call for his mother...only to realize that he was in the Shadow Forest, and not St. Aggies or his hollow. Even then, he remembered that his mother never loved him. Carlos only groaned to himself, as he leaned against the wall of his hollow, trying to sleep, as he began to wish that he was never born in this world, cursed by his own blood, and hated by everyone around him.**

**But then suddenly, a strange light began to glow in front of him, causing the barn owl to dart up in surprise. Coming from the strange light was a snowy owl (not like Alvin), approaching him, with a sincere smile on his beak. Carlos was left gaping as he looked at the owl, wanting to ask who he was and how he found him...but the shock prevented him from doing so. **

"**No need to be alarmed, my friend." The male snowy owl said calmly. Carlos stared at the snowy owl with uncertainty, a he was about to ask him about how he found him...but the snowy owl beated him to the punch, as he answered, "How did I find you? Well, I didn't, per se, but rather the owl up there." He gestured upwards, perturbing Carlos even more. **

"**Who are you?" Carlos asked the snowy owl. He saw him smiled cheerfully once more.**

"**Oh, dear, where are my manners? I am Samuel...a scroom chosen by Glaux to be his starseer, for I possess the sacred ability of starsight." Carlos looked at him with scrunity, he had never heard of such an ability...but he reckoned his father never believed in them...so why would he? Then Samuel continued, "You doubt me, don't you? I assure you, I am not crazy nor delusional. In fact, my ability to read your thoughts is a side effect of such a special power. I know everything about you, Carlos, from your time as a young owlet to a young owl, your father and mother, your uncle, and your love interest..." Carlos was stunned. How did he know so much about him, especially Thana? He had no idea...nor care, as he felt himself grow angry.**

"**Why do you know about me?" Carlos asked him in anger, his voice shaking. "Why must you know? All my life, I had been nothing but a big disappointment! No matter what I did, I was always shunned by everyone!" He began to pant, his anger growing, "All I ever knew was pain, so much pain that I cannot bear to live another night! Don't you get it, Samuel?! EVERYONE HATES ME! They hate me for everything I am! Because I am weak...a freak...and A PURE ONE! Tell me, Samuel, is there anything you would want to know from that?!" Carlos snarled, tears striking his eyes. **

**Samuel shook his head as he began to chuckle, much to Carlos's confusion.**

"**Well, yes...and no. But you are wrong, Carlos. Everyone doesn't hate you, especially your parents. Your parents loved you with all their hearts, and they just wanted to protect you the only way they knew how." Samuel explained, but Carlos only scoffed, clenching his beak in anger at the reminder of the promises they made...but they were nothing but bold-face lies. Carlos only turned away from Samuel, his eyes closing to conceal the tears.**

"**Don't even bother." Carlos spat at Samuel, "My own father never loved me to begin with...he hates me like everyone else in blasted world!" He yelled. Samuel only gave a deep sigh.**

"**I am sorry that you feel that way...but I believe the time had come for you to face your past..." Samuel said. Carlos was silent for a minute he turned his head over his shoulder .**

"**My past?"**

**Samuel nodded,** "**Yes, your past. You may not know it, but there is some things you do not know about your father..." Samuel explained. Carlos looked at him, unsure of whether to take him up on his offer, but then he saw Samuel offer his wing, "Come, my child. I shall take you back in time, and the truth will be revealed." He noticed Carlos's hesitant expression, "Carlos, I know you don't trust me...but you will never know peace if you don't do this...please, Carlos." The barn owl looked at him, and at his wing, still undecided...but...if what Samuel said is true, maybe it might give him enlightenment if he did as he said...he nodded, much to Samuel's delight, as he took the prince's wing, and with a tap of the old owl's claw, the two were enveloped in a light, as the sounds of a clock echoed around them. It lasted only a second though, as the two landed in the midst of what seemed to be St. Aegolius. Carlos only grimaced, much to Samuel's confusion.**

"**This is your home,isn't it?" He asked. **

**Carlos only sighed and nodded, **"**Yes, but this place...it brings back nothing but bad memories."**

"**I see." Samuel trailed off, before continuing, "Come now, there is something I would like to show you." Carlos watched him fly a few feet away from him, unsure of what to do. But then Samuel call back, "Come hither, Carlos, we haven't all day." The prince only sighed in defeat as he decided to play along with this owl. The two owls made their way through the lower regions of St. Aggies, as they did so, Carlos began to feel uncomfortable, as not one of the owl they passed took note of them. What was going on? Was he a scroom like Samuel?**

"**No need to worry, my child, no one can hear or see us." Samuel explained, "We are in an temporal stasis. It is brought upon us whenever I use my powers to travel back and forth in time, and see the past, present, and future. This occurs for the sake of not interfering with the flow of time...so, no can see you." Carlos was dumbfounded by all that he said, as the two made their way down through the canyons. As Carlos looked around, he noticed that the guards and the Pickers looked rather down and depressed. It confused Carlos as to why they were behaving as such...and he felt he was about to get his answers, when he saw a familiar hollow...Joe's. Then, to Carlos's horror, Samuel simply went through the door. Then Samuel called out to him, "Don't worry, Carlos, just walk through the door. It is harmless!" The barn owl was still unsure, but instead of questioning him, he just did as he asked, and sure enough, he went through the door like it was air. As he came to his side, he asked.**

"**Why are we here, Samuel? I thought this had something to do with me and my father. How does Joe fit into this?"**

**"Not just Joe, Carlos..." Samuel answered, as he gestured towards the burrowing owl who was sitting across from Joe.**

**"Private?" Carlos asked, as he then approached him, "Private!" He tried calling his name, but he did not answered, then he tried tapping him, but his wings went right through him. Eventually, he just tried waving his wing in front of his face, but no reaction came from him.**

"**I just can't believe he's gone, Joe." Private said to Joe sadly. Joe nodded in agreement.**

"**Aye, I know, lad. I can't believe Carlos would had just left like that. I sure hope that Lord Kludd and the others find him. It is a dangerous world out there." He takes a sip of tea that he brewed, "I mean, look at our queen. I never seen the queen so distraught...she is far different from the owl we knew nineteen years back." Joe admitted. **

**Private only let out another sigh, as a tear dropped from his eyes, "I miss him, Joe, he was my best friend." Carlos felt a punch in a gut when he heard those words. How could he possibly thought Private would hate him? He was his best friend! Never in his life had he seen the burrowing owl so upset. Carlos only lowered his head in sadness, before Samuel tapped his shoulder.**

"**Let us go, Carlos, there is much more for you to see." Samuel declared. Carlos gave a nod as he looked at Private once more, and sighed sadly. Again the two were off, as Carlos saw more of the owls he had met, all of them quite downtrodden by his disappearance and as Carlos saw them , he began regretting running away more than ever. Soon, they arrived at another hollow, home to the two cousins, Jatt and Jutt, and in the hollow with them, was Nitsla, his mother's assistant, and Nexus, one that was once rival to Kludd.**

"**I hope the king and the others find him." Nitsla sadly muttered, leaning against the wall of the hollow.**

"**I don't see what's the point. It is most likely that the boy is dead by now." Nexus stated bitterly, much to the shock of Nitsla.**

"**HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" She screamed at the grass owl.**

**"Yeah, that's our prince you're talking about!" Jatt snapped in agreement.**

"**She's right! I know the boy is not a good fighter, but it is just cruel to assume the worst of him!" Jutt snarled at Nexus. **

**Nexus only scoffed at him, **"**Oh, wake up and smell the coals! They've been looking for two weeks, and we still hadn't found a trace of him. We have to face the fact that the kid is gone, dead, kaput!" Carlos felt his heart ache as he saw the bitterness in his eyes, but then Jatt snapped angrily,**

"**Shut your beak, Nexus!" He cried, as he tackled him to the ground. Soon, Jutt joined in on the brawl. But the fight only lasted for about a minute, when Nitsla, growing tired of the fighting, let out a screech, prompting all three of them to freeze in place as they saw the female's eyes welling with tears. **

"**Don't you realize what you are all doing?!" Nitsla screamed in anger, "We are turning on each others like wolves! If we keep on fighting, we will lose hope and everything will go to SPRONK!" The three males only frown in silence, as they heard her sob quietly. Jutt got off of his cousin and Nexus as he placed his wing on the crying female's shoulder.**

"**Sorry 'bout that, ma'am." Jutt apologized, "I guess it is hard to know that the little guy is out there on his own, with no one to protect him. He may not be a soldier...but he is still our prince." Jatt and Nexus only gave a nod in agreement, as Nitsla sighed sadly. Carlos felt his legs grow weak...did his former teacher mean it? Did they all miss him that much? He then felt Samuel tap him again.**

"**I'm afraid we are not finished yet, Carlos. There is one more stop we must make before we return to the present..." Samuel explained. Carlos gave a half-nod as he and Samuel took flight. Soon, they were in the throne room, where Carlos saw his mother just simply standing there on the perch, looking up at the sky, as if she was waiting for him to return...and from what Joe said, he knew she was. He felt his heart ache even more, as he approached the white tyto, hoping to comfort her.**

"**Mother?" He addressed Nyra, but she didn't hear him, as expected in Carlos's state. The barn owl sighed deeply as he kissed her on the cheek, not knowing whether she could feel it or not, as he felt tears come to his eyes. "I'm so sorry…" Suddenly the doors opened, revealing none other than his father Kludd and the search party. Nyra immediately went past Carlos, as she approached them.**

"**Did you find him?" She asked. Kludd only sighed, as he shook his head in defeat.**

** "Not even a feather." Kludd reported, much to Nyra's dismay, but what surprised Carlos was the fact that Kludd himself looked like hagsmire, as if he hadn't slept for nights on end. The scarred Tyto continued, "Nyra...I'm so sorry...you were right. It's all my fault that he is gone."**

**"No, dear, it's not..." Nyra tried to sooth.**

**"Yes, it is!" Kludd snapped, "I was trying so hard to make him into a Pure One...so hard that I pushed him away..." Kludd only growled to himself, "Glaux...why did I say those words...why did I say he was not my son? I didn't meant to hurt him..." Kludd whispered quietly, as he felt tears leaving his eyes, much to Carlos's shock. Never in his life had he ever saw his father cry, and it pained him to see him do it now before his eyes. Did...did his father still cared about him?**

**"Oh, Kludd..." The white tyto whispered, as she gently placed her wing on his shoulder, "I know you didn't..."**

**Kludd let out a sigh, as he continued, "I only wanted to be the best father I could for him...I didn't want him to suffer as I did when my own father...chose my brother over me...but now...I am no better than him." Kludd muttered, as a tear dropped from his eyes. Carlos's beak began to quiver as his own eyes filled with tears...all this time, he felt hated...when everyone (well, mostly everyone) had missed him.**

**Nyra nuzzled Kludd's beak as she assured him, "It will be all right, Kludd. If we find him...you will have your chance to apologize for everything."**

**Kludd gave a sniffle, as he smiled, "Thank you, my queen...I really needed that." With that, he embraced his mate. Carlos could not take it anymore. He fell to his knees, breaking into a horrible sob. He had it wrong from the start...his father always loved him...even after all this time. Why did he not say anything? Before he could contemplate that thought, Samuel placed his wing on his shoulder...**

"**Now do you see, Carlos?" Samuel asked, "Your parents loved you much, that it nearly killed them when they learned that you had gone missing. They only wanted what was best for you, to learn from their mistakes so you could become a young fine owl."**

"**You don't understand…" He said in between a sob and a moan. "For so long, it seemed like all they care about what dominating all the owl kingdoms, and getting their revenge on my uncle. They didn't seem to care what would become of me."**

"**That is partially true. Your parents **_**do **_**care about you...but the path they are taking is a rather dark one." Samuel explained grimly, "All I know is that the path will only end in pain and suffering on all your parts. If you continue down this path of despair, Carlos, you will never know of happiness again..."**

**Carlos took a deep breath, as one last tear fell from his eyes.** "**What should I do then?" He asked, unaware that his surroundings were fading back to the present, bringing them back to his hollow. **

"**You must return to Ga'Hoole." Samuel stated simply, "For the tree is now in horrible danger." Carlos looked at him in horror.**

"** What?! I can't do that! I was exiled..." Carlos explained...before realizing a part of what he said, "Wait, what do you mean, the tree is in danger?!"**

"**Your parents believe that you are dead, murdered by the Guardians, namely your uncle Soren. Now, they are invading the tree to wreak their vengeance upon them...and I must say...things are looking rather bleak." He explained, horrifying Carlos even more.**

"**Wait, how can they think that?! I am still alive...heck, I am lucky I was able to escape that crazy..." Then it hit him like a pile of bricks. That hireclaw that tried to kill him...she must have reported to his parents and lied to them about his well-being, knowing that they would go on a war path to avenge him. It was all an elaborate setup to not only kill him, but his family and the Guardians all in a bloody war! "Oh...my...Glaux!" Carlos began to panic, "What am I gonna do, Samuel?! How do I make them stop?! I can't lose my ma and da, not now!"**

"**You must go to them, Carlos. Show them both that you are still alive and well, and stop them before they destroy the tree and all hagsmire break loose." Samuel stated with absolution. Those words said, Carlos immediately got to his feet and stepped outside his hollow and spread his wings. He knew that the only way he was ever going to end this brutal feud between the two kingdoms was to make peace. Knowing what he must do, he gave one last look at Samuel...only to realize that he was gone...but there was no time to wonder where he went, so he only thought...**

"_**Thank you, Samuel..." **_**Carlos thought, **_**"Thank you for showing me that I am not alone...not yet at least."**_** With that, he took to the sky and flew off towards Ga'Hoole.**

**As Carlos flew, he continued to talk to himself, **"_**I swear...once this war is over, when peace and order is achieved, there will be no discrimination or prejudice towards one another. It will not matter whether you an owl or some other bird, a Tyto or not, we are all the same...and I will protect my family, as they had protected me...it is now my turn to defend them." **_**Samuel's spirit looked on from a nearby tree, only smiling as the prince disappeared into the horizon, as he himself faded away, knowing that his work here was done.**

**Already was Carlos halfway to the tree, when Carlos thought to himself one last time, "**_**Ma...Da...I'm coming..."**_** With that, he flapped harder, off to bring an end to this war before it was too late.**

* * *

**Wow, amazing isn't? All credit of using Samuel, the snowy owl, are credit to Shen's General and if you haven't read Between Brothers yet, I suggest you do so... it is pretty cool story I might add, thank you Shen for letting me for burrowed and used him! And thanks for reading and sorry for my lateness and review!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Clash of Rivals

******Legend of the Guardians: Kludd's Son ****  
**

**Chapter 11: ****The Clash of Rivals **

******New chapter and the confrontation begins!**

* * *

**Carlos was running out of time, he had to reach the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole before it's too late! It was shortly after the revelation of how his family and friends truly felt about him, courtesy of the scroom of a snowy owl named Samuel, that Carlos was able to realize that hatred was not the answer, and that he was still loved...but even so...he prayed to Glaux that he can save his family in time and bring them home before they go and do something they will regret. **

**Ever since he hatched under the Lunar Eclipse, he was blessed with something so powerful...love. After hatching 16 years ago, everyone he knew seemed to loath him for what he was...for being a weakling and a freak. Because of this, he was constantly bullied by Alvin, and looked down upon by his peers...but the most awful part of his life ought to been not been truly loved by his own parents, namely his father. He was hurt so much, that he decided to run away and never return. That was when he met the Guardians, and beginning his life anew. Those three weeks had been the greatest time of his life, despite all the lies he told, as he was able to live in peace...and it got better when he met Thana, the daughter of noble king Boron and benevolent queen Barran. The two had become the best of friends...which soon developed into a special bond...turning into love. But that love was short-lived when a hireclaw by the name of Nyriss, who was hired by his mother to find him and bring him back...but what she didn't know that Nyriss had no intention of letting him live, as she tried to kill him. It was then that Nyriss lied and said that his mother sent her to kill him, causing him to believe that his mother only saw him as a weapon, meant to wreak vengeance upon the Guardians and taking over all the owl kingdoms, and had never truly loved him.**

**It was after narrowly surviving the hireclaw's wrath that Nyriss revealed his true identity...and when she did, everyone he had met in the tree, including Thana, turned their backs on him, all because of something that was beyond his control. He was exiled, and was left alone in the world with a broken heart, and soon, he found himself in the depths of the Shadow Forest, wallowing in his own despair and painful agony. He thought he was going to die alone in this forest...until Samuel, a snowy owl, came and showed him that he was always loved...and thanks to this revelation, Carlos was brought back to his old self, remembering who he truly was. Now, he was returning to Ga'Hoole, to save Private, Joe, Thana, and his parents, before it was too late...and before he loses his chance to say sorry to his own father. He now knew that there was still good inside the king's cold heart, and that he still cared about him, and only tried to be a good father for him.**

**As soon as Carlos was in the vicnity of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree...his heart sank as he saw the tree, devastated by war, as smoke climbed up into the clouds, parts of the tree engulfed in flames, and corpses of owls plagued the grounds, some of them Pure Ones, some of them Guardians. Tears began to strike his eyes...but he choked it down, knowing that he has to remain strong. Remembering everything that his teachers, from both Guardian and Pure One, had taught him, he flew down into the battlefield...**

** Meanwhile, Thana was trying to fend off some of the Pure Ones soldiers, and managed to kill three of them, but then she was surrounded by more of them, as she is pinned by Joe. Private only watched on with pity, seeing the snowy owl struggled as three other owls, which happened to be Kyle, Jaden, and Rosh, were trying to get free, but they were pinned down hard by Jatt and Jutt.**

"**Grr...get your talons off me, you filthy Pure One!" Thana snarled. Joe only gripped her tighter as Thana began struggling harder.**

"**Ow, that really hurted..." Joe mocked, with bitterness in his voice, "But you...and everyone else must pay the price for murdering our prince, Carlos!" Thana's eyes widens in shock...Carlos was dead? No...that can't be right!**

"**No! You got it all wrong!" Thana tried to explain, as she felt her windpipes getting crushed, "Carlos is not dead! He was exiled! He's still alive!" Private only gasped, if what this snowy owl saying is true...that means...that means Carlos is...before he could finish that thought Joe only growled.**[

"**SHUT UP, YOU PIECE OF FILTH!" Joe snarled angrily. "I will not be deterred by your lies! Carlos was a good kid...and I swear, I will avenge him! This is for you, Carlos Nyroc Alba!" Joe declared as he raised his talon. Thana, the three captured owls, and Private's eyes widened in shock as Rosh, Jaden, and Kyle tried to break free.**

**"Wait, Joe, NO!" Private screamed, trying to stop him, but Joe wouldn't listen. Thana only closed her eyes to embrace the searing pain that would follow...**

**But then, a loud battle cry echoed, as a brown blur ran into Joe, knocking him off her, and pinning him to the ground. Thana quickly opened her eyes, only to have her heart fill with joy, while Private, Jatt, Jutt, and their prisoners only gaped in shock. Joe himself winced in pain, as he intended to kick the sprink out of whoever rammed him...but when he opened his eyes, that rage dissipated, as he saw none other than...Carlos?! **

"**Carlos? Lad, is-is that you?" The old great horned owl asked. Carlos let him up, as Joe looked at him closely before his eyes began welling up with joy, "My Glaux…it really is you." He cried as he tightly hugged him, with Carlos returning the embrace. "I thought…I thought we lost you, lad." Joe whimpered, as Carlos only smiled.**

"**I thought so too…but I'm here…" Carlos explained as he finished hugging him. He then glared at the two Long Eared Owls with a glare that would make his mother proud, "You two, release my friends at once!"**

**Jatt and Jutt looked at him in shock, and was about to protest…but that glare pierced into their soul, like Nyra's did, so they immediately obeyed, letting the trio of owls go as they joined Carlos and the others.**

**Private was flabbergasted at the sight of the one he thought to be dead. He slowly approached Carlos…and suddenly, they started to do a old talon shake they made when they were younger and embraced each other. "Carlos…you have no idea how glad I am to see you."**

**"I know…I'm sorry that I left you behind." Carlos apologized sadly.**

**"Don't be…I'm just glad that you are okay." Private smiled.**

**As soon as the two owls parted, Thana went up to Carlos and hugged him, as she then placed her beak on his, shocking Joe, Private, and the two cousins, Soon, the kiss ended, as Thana placed her head on his shoulder.**

"**I'm so sorry that I hurt you, Carlos." Thana frowned, nuzzling his chest feathers.**

"**No, I deserved it. I am sorry that I lied to you all…and I am sorry that I hurt you." Carlos whispered, as tears stream down his cheeks. Thana gave her own teary smile as the two nuzzled each other's beak, and was about to kiss again…when…**

**"Ahem!" Joe cleared his throat, causing Carlos and Thana to look at him and the other Pure Ones, who were now more confused than ever, "I'm sorry to interrupt a sweet moment here…but did we miss something here?"**

**"Oh, right, you guys haven't met my friends." Carlos said, cheeks flushing in embarrassment, "This lovely owl here is Thana, the daughter of the king and queen of Ga'Hoole," He gestured to Thana, who blushed, and then he turned to the trio of owls, who were still shaken by what happened, "These three are Rosh, Jaden, and Kyle."**

**"Hold up…did you say, daughter of the king and queen of Ga'Hoole?" Joe exclaimed.**

**"Look, Joe, I will explain later, but right now I need to find my father. Where is he?!" Carlos demaned.**

** Private immediately answered, "He is somewhere in the higher branches, fighting someone!"**

**"Who?" He asked, getting a bad feeling.**

"**I'm not sure, but I think Kludd called him…Soren…" Joe answered for Private. Carlos immediately gaped in shock.**

"**Oh no…we must stop them before it's too late!" He shouted.**

"**I'm afraid I cannot let you do that…****_weakling_****…" Carlos felt his blood froze. There was only one owl he knew that said that one scathing word…he turned around, along with everyone else, and Carlos stifled a gasp as he saw none other than Alvin, his rival, landing in front of the group, soon followed by his two barn owl lackeys Biggs and Wedge.**

"**Al-Alvin?" Carlos whispered, as Alvin gave a sinister grin. **

"**So, the cowardly prince returns…I should have known deep down in my gizzard that you were still alive and kicking, but honestly, I was better off knowing that you would no longer be in our feathers." Alvin growled. Thana was feeling uneasy as she never saw this owl before…but he seemed to have a grudge with Carlos.**

"**What are you talking about? Isn't he is your prince?!" Thana angrily remarked. Alvin quickly shifted towards the beautiful female of his kind…only to snarl at Carlos with a vicious glare.**

"**How…dare you…" Alvin seethed, "You think you can simply mate with one of my kind?!" Carlos only gulped in fear, "Of all the things you have done, this has to be the worst!"**

"**Worst? Alvin, I don't know what are you talking about!" Carlos defended, "Me and Thana love each other, what is there so wrong about us being together?!" Carlos had a bad feeling that things between him and Alvin is about to get more serious than it ever had back at St. Aggies.**

"**What is wrong?!" Alvin repeated, before laughing insanely, "You worthless good-for-nothing…do you have any idea of what you are doing being with her?! You are having relations with a owl of another kind! She is a prime example of an Bubo Scandiacus while you are a worthless Tyto Alba! When you two mate and have an egg, that hatchling will be a mixed breed, otherwise known as a hybrid! Hybrids are nothing more than filthy freaks that scourges our world…abominations that must be put down!" He roared with anger. Carlos only gasped silently in horror…he had never thought that being with Thana could have an effect on their future child…they would be put through loads of ridicule…but on the other talon…there were no female barn owls that had made him feel the way he did when he was with Thana, the girl of his dreams…the one who saved him from certain death, and it was her he fell in love with…**

**"HEY!" Private screeched, standing up for Carlos, "Who the prince is with is none of your concern! Besides, we have no time for your pathetic squabbling! We have to stop the king before he screws us all over!"**

**"No can do, you whelp." Alvin sneered at Private, "For too long had that weakling been a thorn in my side, muddying up my world with his presence. I am going to make sure the prince stays dead!" Everyone gasped in horror**

**Carlos began shaking his head in horror, **"**No…no, Alvin, you can't! You have no idea how much is at stake at here! Killing me will bring upon disastrous consequences!" He pleaded, but Alvin only chuckled fiendishly, shocking everyone (mostly Thana).**

"**Disastrous consequences?" Alvin repeated, "Don't you give me that, you worthless piece of racdrop!" Joe and Private gasped at the insult, "You sicken me, Carlos…I have dreamt of the night I would finally be rid of you and we could finally have this war that was years in the making…and now you want to end it just as it is beginning?! You pathetic fool…I knew from the first time I laid eyes on you that you were weak…and you would go on some tirade about peace…but your parents doesn't want peace…they want VENGEANCE! VENGEANCE FOR DRIVING US INTO THE GROUND! You are nothing but a weakling, you were born a weakling, and you will die as a weakling…and only the filthy rats like the one you made friends with will mourn for you!" Carlos felt himself grew limp…he knew that Alvin was right…he was weak…Alvin could easily defeat him…maybe he should…**

**"You're wrong!"**

**Carlos looked up in shock, as he saw Thana step up in front of him, and Alvin, his eyes now twitching, surprised by this owl's outburst, to ask**

**"What…did you say…to me?" Alvin asked angrily.**

** "You heard me…" Thana hissed, "You. Are. Wrong. Carlos is not weak! He is stronger than anyone will ever know…in fact he's ten times the owl you will ever be!"**

**"WHAT?!" Alvin screamed in utter outrage.**

**"That's right!" The female continued, "You are nothing more than a good-for-nothing owl, a pathetic bird that makes others miserable so that he will feel good about himself. A big feather-brained bully who had made this wonderful owl suffer for being himself!" Carlos, Rosh, Kyle, Jaden, as well as Joe, Private, and the two cousins watched on in shock as Thana unleashed her fury, "And you know what, I feel sorry for you…sorry that an owl as cruel as you is going to die alone! But as long as I'm still breathing, you will not hurt Carlos anymore!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, as she started gasping for air. Alvin however, only began to shake in fury…**

"**A pathetic bird, am I? A feather-brained bully, am I?" Alvin repeated, his voice growing in anger, "FOOLS! YOU ARE ALL FOOLS! Fools to side with a Tyto that brings shame to the Pure Ones and unworthy of their crown!" He then pointed his wing at Carlos, "You may fool them, Carlos, but you are not fooling me…you are a freak…a mama's boy who needs his mother to fight his battles!" He spat angrily, "And I will smite you off the face of the Earth!"**

** Carlos still felt uncertainty in his heart, never being this frightened since he first saw him…but Thana's words gave him strength…she truly cared about him, despite all the lies he told, and he knew deep down that he need to stay strong…this was one fight he had to win, if he was ever going to stop this war and save his parents...**

** "No…Alvin…" Carlos said with absolution, stepping past Thana.**

"** Excuse me?" He asked in anger.**

**"You heard me, Alvin…" Carlos growled, "I am done with all the abuse! I had enough of your bullying! You call me a freak…but I am not…we are all the same, and there is nothing you can say that will change that!" Alvin only looked on, scowling deeper, "My mother…she always took care of me like no one else had…she was all that I had for 9 years…she had promised to protect me from harm…and now…it is my turn to protect her…and father…and everyone else. Because my family is what makes me strong, Alvin!" He declared, "Now…as prince of the Pure Ones, and your superior, I order you to stand down and stand aside!"**

"**What?" He asked, shocked by what he just said.**

"**What, did I stutter?" Carlos sarcastically said, "I said, stand down and stand aside…and I might forget that petty death threat you made!" Thana was impressed by Carlos's bravery, never knowing that he could be this fierce. She only glared at Alvin, alongside her friends, Joe, Private, the cousins, and all the other soldiers.**

**At first, Alvin's expression was blank, as if he was actually shocked by what Carlos just said…but then, he gave a smug smile, "Yes…of course." He walked towards Carlos, as he cast a sideways glance to his pals, "As you wish…" He then viciously glared at a pile of charcoals, "YOUR MAJESTY!" He kics them into Carlos's face as he let out a growl. During that moment of distraction, Alvin charges at him.**

**Thana only gasps in horror as she was about to assist Carlos, but was immediately stopped by Biggs and Wedge. Alvin and Carlos began to wrestle around as they then fell off the side of the tree. The two crash lands, breaking through a roof, into what of left of the Parliament Chamber, as the two quickly got to their feet and engage in a vicious claw fight, their battle claws dancing and clashing as Carlos dodges Alvin's strongest attacks. Eventually, the prince began to fight back, actually overwhelming Alvin and forcing him to go on the defensive. But Alvin gave Carlos a strong kick to the face, sending him back a few feet, as the two began circling each other. As they did so, Carlos tried to think of a way to fight him, before he and Alvin noticed that the fire within the chamber was beginning to spread around them, trapping them in a ring of fire.**

**"Alvin…Alvin, we must stop this…this entire place is coming down!" Carlos pleaded, trying to knock some sense into his rival.**

**"Not till you are dead!" Alvin screamed in insanity, as his eyes went red. Carlos gasped as Alvin pounded him hard in the gizzard, pushing him towards the edge of the fiery ring. Carlos winced in pain, only to gasp in horror as Alvin let out a battle cry, ready to finish him off once and for all, charging at him. Thinking quickly, Carlos catches Alvin by his legs (much to his horror) and using all his strength, the prince throws him over head through the wall of fire and against the wall of the chamber.**

**Alvin only groaned in pain, as a few of his feathers were singed from being thrown through fire…but his blood froze when he heard cracking wood. He looks up, and look in horror as he saw the ceiling begin to crumble upon him. All Alvin could do was scream one last time as he is crushed by the burning rubble. Carlos watched the scene unfold before his eyes…and closed them in solemn respect for the unfortunate owl, as he escaped the chamber.**

** Thana and the others watched on in horror, trying to see if they could find him. The snowy owl herself was worried sick, fearing that the worst had befallen her beloved…but then she heard the flapping of wings, as she saw Carlos landing in front of them.**

**"CARLOS!" Everyone (except Biggs and Wedge) screamed, as Thana hugged the prince tightly.**

**"Where's Alvin?" Joe asked, not seeing the snowy owl. Carlos did not answer…but that was all Joe needed, as he gave a sad nod.**

** Carlos gave a sad smile to Thana, who was on the brink of tears having almost lost him…and would have kissed her then…had not he heard something…sounds…that seemed to be coming from…his father!**

"**Thana, I had to stop my father…" He told her, her eyes going wide.**

"**Are you yoicks, Carlos?!" She asked him in terror. "You're going to get yourself killed! I can't lose you!" **

**Carlos looked deeply into his love's eyes…and let out a sigh, **"**I know, Thana, but I have to do this…to save my family…" He said as he took a few step back… "Good bye,Thana." Carlos said sadly, noting the horrified looks of his friends and comrades, and the teary face of his lover, as he took flight, to stop his father, ignoring the cry of Thana…he needed to find his father, and make him see reason…before it was too late. **

* * *

**Amazing isn't? I'll plan to get chapter 12 ready soon and also, thanks for reading and review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Between A Father And His Son

**Legend Of The Guardians Kludd's Son**

**Ch.12 Between A Father And His Son**

**New chapter and enjoy!**

* * *

** Carlos rushed to the upper parts of the tree, hoping that he was not too late to stop his father. He knew that it was too late for Alvin when the two fought in the Parliament Chamber, and now, he was dead, crushed under burning rubble and possibly his own hate. He heard the sounds of battle echoing throughout the tree, and in horror, he saw his father fighting his uncle, the hate visible in Kludd's eyes. Their swords clashed over and over, switching up their attacks to trip the other. Soon, the two began to pant hard in exhaustion, as the two circled each other.**

"**Kludd...Kludd, please..." Soren pleaded, "Your son is still alive! We did nothing to hurt him!"**

** Kludd only clenched his beak in anger, "Lies! I expect nothing less from A COWARD!" He roared as he let out a battle cry and began attacking Soren with even more ferocity. Soren only gasp in horror as he try to avoid all his attacks. Meanwhile, Nyra was still fighting Ezylryb, as she gave a powerful swing of her talons, the old owl narrowly dodging it...but then he is met with another punch to the face, knocking him to the ground. Before he could escape, Nyra pinned him to the ground, smiling as she saw him struggled. She gave a devilish chuckle as she sneered...**

"**Now… we're even…" She told him as she now look at her husband fighting Soren,smiling with malice. "Now let's see how your precious student fare against my husband." She said to Ezlyryb darkly. Ezlyryb looks at Soren , hoping that he could hold his own. Unfortunately, as Soren tried to dodge more of his brother's attacks, Two of his soldiers came and lend a helping wing. They charged at him from both sides, and while Soren managed to avoid one of them, the other grasped his wings. Soren growled in pain, as Carlos watched in horror. Kludd gave a chuckle as he began beating Soren up, the younger brother grunting as he felt his body get pummeled by the strong talon punches Kludd gave him. It was then that Kludd gave him one last punch, knocking him to the ground and out of the soldier's grasp. A sickening sound ensued as Soren gasped in pain. Kludd only smile in evil triumph, as he saw his brother's wing broken, the same state he was in 19 years ago... **

"**It's all over, now, brother...now, I will avenge Metal Beak...and my son..." Kludd declared darkly. Nyra only look on with glee as she saw Kludd raise his sword, ready to end the life of the kingslayer and the murderer of her son. Soren only looked in horror, as Kludd evilly smirked, "Good bye...brother!" As he brought down his sword...**

**Carlos's eyes widen in horror, as he charged towards the two owls, screaming "No!" In that moment, everything seem to have slowed down, as Nyra's face turned to shock as she saw the familiar brown blur dart pass her. Her son...her baby boy...was alive?! But before she could say anything, Carlos intercepted the blow from his father, surprising everyone all around him, including Kludd, as his sword cut through Carlos's lower left wing, prompting a screech of pain from the prince, horrifying the king. Carlos lost momentum and crash landed into the forge, and everyone froze, horrified by what they just witnessed, but not as horrified as Kludd and Nyra.**

"**My baby!" Nyra screamed in panic. She threw off her helmet and got off Ezylryb as she flew towards where her son had crashed. Ezylryb only gave a small gasp in what he had just seen, and Thana herself was terrified, as tears formed in her eyes, and followed the queen to Carlos. Kludd himself stood there for a moment, as he looked at his sword...now stained with the blood of his own son. **

"_**Oh Glaux...what have I've done?!" **_**Kludd thought, disgusted by his own actions. Without so much as a word, Kludd threw aside his sword, and got off of his brother, and flew towards the forge, as Soren was shocked by his nephew's noble sacrifice, and soon followed his brother to the crash site. By the time Kludd got there, everyone surrounded the queen, as she was holding her child in her wings, rather distraught. Kludd made his way through the crowd to his wife, as he saw his son, injured, his heart racked with guilt.**

"**Carlos… my baby… can you…can you hear me?" She asked him as her voice began to break. Carlos moaned in pain as he muttered something under his breath,**

"**M- Mother…" he muttered, surprising everyone, "Mother…" Nyra's eyes welled up with tears of relief, as she then turned to Kludd, glaring at him viciously, shocking Kludd. **

"**Kludd...what have you done?!" Nyra screeched in anger, "How could you...how could you hurt our son?!" The crowd gasped, as they turned to Kludd.**

"**I didn't mean to, Nyra...it's just...just..." Kludd stammered, tears leaving his eyes, "He just came out of nowhere! I didn't mean to hurt him!" Suddenly, Thana made her way through the crowd, confusing Kludd and Nyra, as the snowy owl took a look at their son, and stifled a gasp.**

"**Carlos… can you hear me?" She asked him. The young prince's body began to stir as he heard her voice, as he slowly opened his eyes. When he did, Thana, and his parents were shocked by this miracle. **

"**Th-Thana?" He asked her. Nyra and Kludd let out gasps as Carlos noticed that his mother was holding him in her wings, and then glanced at the wound on his lower left wing. Feeling the pain surging from it, he looked at his father in terror, "You...you hurt me?" He gasped, "I'm your son...and you hurt me?"**

"**NO!" Kludd shouted, everyone flinching in shock, "Son...I would never...I didn't..."**

"**Kludd..." Soren began, as he came into the center. Kludd only looked over his shoulder and gave him a glare, "Let me talk to him, please...he's my nephew..." The king looked like he wanted to say no...but his glare softened as he then turned to his son once more.**

"**You got ten minutes." Kludd stated with absolute, as he stepped aside. Soren limped with his broken wing towards Carlos, as the prince glanced at him.**

"**Carlos…" Soren whispered. "…Why did you do it? Why did you come back?" Carlos did not know what to say at first, as he looked at him, his mother, Thana, and his father...but somehow the words manage to flow from his beak.**

"**I had...to stop my...my father...from exacting his vengeance." Kludd's eyes widen at this statement, "All my life...I had heard nothing but the swears of vengeance from my family upon the Guardians...especially you, uncle. Everyone harbored hate towards you...except me...I felt nothing. I was shunned because...because I was...was so different. I always seemed to be a big disappointment to everyone...and I always thought everyone hated me." He finished before wincing in pain once more. Nyra only gasped in shock.**

"**No...no, you're wrong. We never hated you..." Nyra defended, "But why wouldn't you hate them? They killed our king...they denied us what was rightfully ours...revenge is the only ans-"**

"**No, mother!" Carlos interrupted, shaking his head, "Revenge is not the answer! Revenge is a path ravaged with darkness...darkness that leads us to ruin!" His voice began to shake, "Mother...how long had we been down this path? How long have we been hated...loathed...ostracized because of what we are?" He looked at all the Pure Ones and his father. Then he shouted, "Look around us! See what our lust for vengeance had done to us?!" Kludd began lowering his head in shame...deep down, he felt nothing but guilt. He had done so many wrongs to him, the worst offense being him slapping him and disowning him...the second worst is wounding him. "All of us...Guardians and Pure Ones alike, all of our lives had been torn by the sins of greed...jealously...vengeance...power...and hatred..." Both Pure Ones and Guardians began to look at each other in shock by his words, "We hated each other...because we refused...no...we were afraid to accept our differences...and it had dragged us into this hellish war!"**

"**But son...war is the only mean we have of bring the Pure Ones back to power!" Kludd rebutted, growing angry, "War is the only way we can make them pay for what they did to us! The Guardians...they took Metal Beak away from us! Because of my brother, everything we had worked for had been reduced to ashes because of them!" Everyone gasped at his words. Then Soren stepped up.**

"**No, Kludd! Metal Beak was a madman! He had to be stopped!" He explained to his brother. **

"**Da..." Carlos whispered, "I know you respected Metal Beak...but please...revenge is not the answer...you can't let her win..." Nyra stared at him in confusion, when Thana stepped up and asked.**

"** Let who win?" She asked him worriedly. **

**Carlos gave a pained gasp, as he said, **"**N-Nyriss…"**

** Everyone was confused by the unfamiliar name...while Nyra gaped at the name her son had spoken...Nyriss. She is responsible for all this? But why? Why would she lie to her?**

"**Nyriss...Nyriss was the owl who tried to kill me last night. She was hired by my parents to find me...and..." He trailed off, knowing that the thought pained him, "**_**Kill**_** me, for they thought I would betray them...but...she failed...but in doing so, she had devised a diabolical plan..." He then turned to his mother, "She lied to you, and blamed the Guardians, knowing that you would go on a destructive war path to avenge me, thinking I was dead. But the truth is...Nyriss wanted us all dead." Everyone gaped in horror, as Nyra felt her blood boil...not only Nyriss lied to her...she tried to kill her son! Immediately, she turned to her son...**

"**Carlos...Carlos, I had no idea..." Nyra confessed, "I was so worried about you...and when your father didn't find you...I was desperate. But never had I thought...I would have never...if I had..." She kept stammering, tears striking her eyes.**

** "I know, mother...I know that now." Carlos whispered, "It's my fault for running away. I'm sorry for hurting you, da, and everyone else...I'm...sorry." With that, he began to lose consciousness, as Nyra and Thana's eyes widen in horror.**

"**NO! Carlos, please!" She screamed, "You can't die!" **

**Ezylryb, who was watching the scene, immediately barked, **"**We must get him to the infirmary!" Nyra immediately looked at him in shock and with distrust, not sure if she should trust any of them...but the old owl sensed her apprehension, "It is the only way to save your son." He stated absolutely. Nyra gave a glance at Ezylryb...then she looked at Thana and Soren, who were looking at her with worried eyes. The tyto gave a defeated sigh.**

"**So be it, then…" She said, as a few owls took her son to the infirmary, and soon, everyone followed them as they took Carlos to see the Matron. Nyra was about to join him...before she noticed Kludd just standing outside the forge. She gave a frown as she followed everyone else to the infirmary ward, leaving Kludd alone, as he stared at the sword he used...the sword that was stained with his own son's blood. He lowered his head in complete shame, doomed to live with this unforgivable act. **

** The hollow of the Matron was now crowded with anticipating owls. The Matron in question, is the head nurse of the tree, caretaker of all wounded owls, big and small. The tension was rather high, as everyone feared for the boy's life. If the boy doesn't make it, they feared that Nyra would go on a killing spree, getting her revenge that she camed to the tree for in the first place. Despite that troubling thought, the queen was pacing back and forth impatiently, ever so worried. Watching her pace were everyone else, who were nervous being around her. Soren, the trio, Thana, and Carlos's friends within the Pure Ones.**

"**She never stops pacing, does she?" Kyle asked Soren. Soren only shrugged, unsure of what to say. Thana felt a bit nervous too, she had never seen a Pure One acted this way, let alone the queen of the Pure Ones, but either way… she felt sorry for her and Carlos. Soon, Matron came from the hollow where she was healing Carlos, and Nyra immediately approached the Matron.**

"**How is he?" Nyra asked Matron.**

"**Your son is fine. We had managed to stop the bleeding, and now he is healing...but he will need to rest for three days at the least." Nyra let out a sigh of deep relief as she glanced past the old owl, seeing her son sleeping peacefully. Matron took note of the queen's expression as she then said,  
"Now, off you go, then. It is best that your son get some rest."**

"**What?" She asked incredously, "No! He's my son! I have to stay with him!" Matron simply shook her head.**

"**I'm sorry, but I must remain adamant. I suggest that all of you get some rest...especially after that gruesome battle we all had." The Matron said. Nyra was about to object...but only gave a sigh as she and the other owls left, with the exception of Thana, who only looked at the hollow where the wounded prince slept, and only frowned as she left the infirmary as well.**

** As the prince slept, Nyra and Kludd declared a truce with Boron and Barran, allowing them and the Pure Ones to roost within the tree for the duration of the prince's healing. Tensions only grew higher, as both sides still held grudges towards each other, and showed no intentions of trusting each other. However, Nyra herself did not care about any of that, as she was more concerned with what her son said...**

"_**She lied to you, and blamed the Guardians, knowing that you would go on a destructive war path to avenge me, thinking I was dead. But the truth is...Nyriss wanted us all dead.**_**" Those words made her blood boil with rage...she was going to kill Nyriss for this...she was make her pay for trying to kill her son. But that rage subsided for a moment, as she returned to her son's healing hollow. Nyra felt a pang of sadness as she watched the prince sleep...it reminded her so much of when he was only an owlet...but now...it brought nothing but sorrow.**

**Feeling the same way was Thana, as she worried for Carlos more than ever. She took a bit of her time to stop by the infirmary to see him, only to see that Nyra was there, watching her son sleep. Seeing the queen watch his son, she began to recall what Carlos said the night before.**

_**"My mother... she is like every mother, kind and caring...sometimes she is a bit harsh on her servants, always wanting to make things look perfect, and she cared for me..." **_**Thana sighed at that memory, never had she thought that his mother was the queen of the Pure Ones. She had heard rumors about her, all of them revolving around how evil she was, and how she was apparently a descendant of a 'hagsfiend', the fact being hardened after seeing her fight during the great battle. But as she saw the queen stand there, she began to think that maybe the rumors could be wrong...**

"**I take it that you are here to see my son, am I correct?" The queen asked Thana without looking back at her. Thana gave a gasp at the queen's excellent perception, as she gulped.**

"**Y-yes." She said nervously. "I take it that you're Carlos's mother?" She asked her. Nyra glanced over her shoulder.**

"**And I take it that you are the daughter of Boron and Barran and my son's mate?" She replied. Thana shook her head.**

"**Not mate yet actually…" She said. "We're just… friends." Nyra went silent for a minute and the princess entered the hollow , standing aside her, feeling a bit nervous in her presence. But she shook that thought as she looked at Carlos, still within the depths of slumber. The queen noticed the princess's nervous expression as she was standing next to her and gave a small smirk.**

"**Nervous, aren't you?" Nyra asked her. Thana paused for a moment then she shook her head.**

"**No," Thana lied, not looking back at her, "Not at all." The queen knew she was bluffing...and honestly, she didn't blame her. The two stood in silence for a few seconds, the awkward silence making things a bit tense. Nyra gave a glance at Thana, then at the sleeping Carlos, and let out a sigh as she was about to say something...but Thana beated her to it. **

"**I hope that your son will be alright, ma'am." She said solemnly. "He had been a good...friend...to me, ever since we met." Thana admitted, feeling a bit of a blush. Nyra looked at her with a knowing smile, realizing full well what she meant.**

"**Thank you, Thana." Nyra said, as she let out another sigh. In that moment, she felt her rage returned, as her thoughts went to Nyriss. The white owl clenched her beak as she muttered, "I'm going to kill her..." Thana looked at Nyra in shock, "I am going to kill that black-feathered witch and make her burn for trying to harm my son." She stormed off as Thana gave a frown at this...she understood her anger, and how justified she was...but she also knew that Nyriss was powerful, and the white tyto might not know who she was dealing with. Knowing what must be done, she left the hollow...**

** In mere moments, the half of the Pure Ones army joined Nyra as they were nearly halfway to St. Aegolius, ready to bring an end to the monstrosity known as Nyriss, once and for all. However, Nyra felt flapping behind her as she turned her body around (flying backwards), only to be faced with Thana.**

"**What in the name of Glaux are you doing here?!" Nyra demanded while flying backwards.**

"**I had to come, Nyra." Thana confessed, "You might need my help." She explained.**

"**HEY! We don't need help from the likes of you Guardians!" One of the soldier said angrily.**

"**You don't know how dangerous Nyriss is!" Thana explains to their queen, "She is not like any of the owls you had faced in the past. She is stronger, faster, smarter than anyone you could imagine." Nyra stared at Thana in surprise, never before as she had been asked to let someone join her, let alone an enemy. "Please, let me come with you!" The tyto contemplated the thought, if what the snowy owl said was true, then she could use all the help she get...but there was the fact that she was the daughter of their enemy that troubled her. She sighed in defeat.**

"**Fine, you may join us, but let us do all the work once we're back at St. Aggies." Nyra said in most absolute. Thana gave a nod as Nyra smirked and returned her body to the face-forward position and glanced at Trevor, "Lieutenant, let it be know that this child here will be accompanying us, and that none of our soldiers say or do anything stupid." **

**Trevor looked at the queen in shock, **"**But-but, Nyra...this girl is merely a child-" He was immediately silenced by Nyra's fierce glare.**

"**That's an order, Trevor!" She barked. The Lieutenant quivered at the ice in her voice. Thana only felt sorry for the lieutenant as he passed the word to the rest of the army, resulting in a bunch of screeches in disbelief, but all of them were silenced when Nyra glared at all of them. Thana was impressed as she flew next to her. **

"**Gee, you gave it to them good." Thana said, almost sounding impressed, "If I were a queen… Could I be capable of that much respect?" She asked her. Nyra only smirk at her and said.**

"**Only if you're a Pure One." She remarked, as Thana frowned, insulted. "Just kidding." It was then that they were nearing their destination. Thana had only heard horror stories of the canyonlands, and only knew that it was her love's home. She looked at Nyra, seeing the determined fierce look in her eyes, as she knew that this was actually happening...she knew deep down that vengeance was wrong...but they had to stop Nyriss at all costs...before she hurts any of them again. That thought circulated through both the two owls' mind as they made their ways through the crags of St. Aegolius, ready to put a end to Nyriss's evil plans once and for all! **

* * *

**Looks like a final confrontation almost there, will Nyra and Thana and the Pure Ones able to stop Nyriss? Wait and find out in Chapter 13! Thanks for reading and review!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Final Ballad of Nyriss

**Legend Of The Guardians: Kludd's Son**

**Chapter 13: The Final Ballad of Nyriss**

**A new confrontation begins! Enjoy!**

* * *

** Nyra, Thana, and all the soldiers they had with them had arrived back at St. Aggies. Fortunately, in the queen's thought of vengeance, she had already formulated a plan, as they made their way to the throne room. The guards, Pickers, and all the other owls that remained at St. Aegolius watched in confusion as they saw the queen and an unfamiliar snowy owl followed by a group of soldiers make their way to the throne room, but one of them seemed to catch on to what was going on, as Nitsla knew that something wasn't right. The barn owl ran to her hollow as she began to equip some battle claws she stashed away, for it was forbidden for her to possess any weapon of any kind...but despite this, she had learn how to use them quite well. Soon, Nyra and Thana arrived in the throne room as Thana marveled at it's size (she had only seen pictures of this room in books back in the library at Ga'Hoole). Nyra only took a few cautious steps forward...and let out a gasp as she saw Nyriss, the object of her rage, standing on her and Kludd's perch, and was about to address her...but Nyriss beated her to it.**

"**Ah, my queen, I didn't expect you back so soon." Nyriss sneered, as she turned to face Nyra...only for her expression to change when she saw the snowy owl that slept with the prince. Was it bad enough that the one who stole her mate came back, that she also brought the infidel that dared sleep with a species superior to hers? Nyriss clenched her beak in remembrance of the night that 'Soren' and her defeated her. But she focused on Nyra as she continued, "And I see you brought a friend."**

"**Silence, Nyriss...in the name of the Pure Ones and Lord Kludd...you are under arrest!" Nyra declared as her soldiers began filing into the room, surrounding the hireclaw. Nyriss gave a frustrated glare as she had a sinking feeling that Nyra figured her out...but she tries to keep up her appearance.**

** "****Why, whatever do you mean, your highness****?"**"**Nyriss asked, acting like she was being accused of something she didn't do.**

**Nyra let out a dark chuckle,** **"Where do I begin? You are charged with attempted murder of my son, lying to your superiors, sending us into a war against innocent owls, resulting in more deaths of our soldiers. All of which is punishable by ****_death_****!" Nyra screamed in anger. However, Nyriss only laughed, much to her and Thana's confusion.**

"**Oh, is that all?" Nyriss asked, not at all daunted, as she darkly chuckled, "My, for a Pure One, you are a lot smarter than I anticipated." Trevor gave a silent nod to his soldiers as they began to close in on her. Nyriss took note of how many soldiers there were...seventeen of them tops, plus their lieutenant, and the two females, and only one her...she liked them odds. **

"**Give up, Nyriss." Thana ordered, "You are surrounded and outnumbered." Nyriss only gave a evil chuckle as then all the soldiers lunged at her at once. But Nyriss quickly shot up into the air, causing some of the soldiers to run into each other and knocking each other out, while Nyriss gave a dark grin.**

"**Oh please, I had gone against greater threats than the likes of you!" She asked them.**

"**Get her!" Trevor shouted. As he ordered, the soldiers unleashed their ultimate assault on the hireclaw, but they were no match for her powerful and swift attacks. One of the soldiers tries to attack her from behind, she quickly about-face and grip the soldier by his wings and swung him into the ground. Nyra grunted in frustration, as she heard her voice filled with venom and rage.**

"**You pathetic fools, I will not be defeated by creatures of this filthy hell-hole!" She hissed at Nyra and Thana, as she charged at Nyra. The white tyto dodged her attack, as she, along with Thana and Trevor adopt battle stances. Nyriss quickly weave around as she darted towards them. Thana and Trevor avoided her attack while Nyra caught her and bash her into the ground. The Sooty Owl only let out a pained groan as she got to her feet and glared viciously at the two females. Thana had never seen anyone filled with so much hatred, as the black owl was about to charge at them again as she took flight once more...before Trevor blindsided her and send her into a wall. Nyriss growled, getting angrier, as she then lunged at Trevor (catching him off guard), and locking his wings, she kicked him to the ground, knocking him out of the fight. All that remained was her and the two sole objects of her hate.**

**Nyra stifled a gasp at Trevor getting hurt as she and Thana charged at the Sooty Owl, as their battle claws began to clash and dance, with sparks flying everywhere. The two on one duel continued as Nyriss let out a insane laugh as she then punched Thana in the stomach, knocking the poor snowy owl to the ground in pain, while Nyra grit her beak in anger and headbutted Nyriss in the side, as she began to fall off the edge of the throne room...but before she fell, she grabbed Nyra (shocking her) as the two went into a long free-fall. The two continued their fighting as they did, while Thana, getting back to her feet and went after them just as the two landed. Despite how much pain the two owls were in, they ignored it as they charged at each other again. **

**Thana unleashed her swing attacks against the** **hireclaw, but Nyriss anticipated the attack and block it. She kicked the female Nyra let out a shocked gasp, and screeched in fury, as she attacked Nyriss for harming her son's friend. Her ferocity was enough to force Nyriss to go on the defensive, as the hireclaw weaved around her attacks. In retaliation, Nyriss unleashes a flurry of swift attacks. The white tyto tries to avoid them but the attacks were so swift that she manages to score a hit to Nyra's beak, and in her moment of imbalance, Nyriss gripped her by the wings and sent her to the ground with a sickening sound. Nyra only screamed in pain as Nyriss pinned her to the ground. The white tyto tries to break free of the Sooty Owl's talons, while Nyriss, smiling at her latest kill with pride. She raised her sword, ready to deliver the coup dé grace, much to Nyra's horror.**

"**You were foolish, Nyra..." Nyriss sneered, "You could never defeat me. And now...after all these years, I am going to make you pay for stealing my mate away from me!" Nyra tries struggling even more, but to no avail, as Nyriss laughed insanely. "Gaze upon me and embrace the terror!" Fear began to creep up Nyra's spine as she saw Nyriss's evil eyes...and the white owl only closed her eyes, knowing her death is right around the corner...she whispered.**

"**_Metal Beak," _****She thought to herself, ****_"I'm sorry…"_**

**Nyriss smiled darkly to herself as she was about to end the queen's life for good but before she could bring her sword down, a feminine battle cry echoed aloud, as Nitsla bashed Nyriss off of her queen, immediately engaging her in a vicious fight. Nyra's eyes snapped open as she saw her friend fighting off the higherclaw, Thana groaned as she gotten up and watched as the unknown female barn owl was fighting against Nyriss. Nitsla charges at the sooty owl and she unleashed everything in their arsenal, as their claws and Nyriss's sword clashed, sparks flying everywhere, the two owls' eyes locked in a fierce glare. Nyriss clenches her beak as she decided to end this fight quickly. The Sooty Owl give Nitsla one gnarly blow to the face, knocking her off-guard...and then...in Nitsla's off-balanced state, Nyriss send her sword through Nitsla's abdomen, creating a sickening sound, as Nyra's heart dropped to the floor, seeing her trusted servant fatally wounded.**

"**Nitsla…" She said silently in shock of what she had witnessed.**

**Nyriss only chuckled darkly, as she tossed the wounded owl aside. Nyra only darted to the barn owl's side, soon to be joined by Thana, as Nyra took Nitsla's wing into her own, tears welling up in her eyes as she watched her friend die before her. **

"**Nitsla...why? Why did you do it?" Nyra asked as her voice was shaking. **

**Nitsla weakly smiled, "Because...my queen...I made a vow...A vow...to protect you and your child..." Thana only frowned, rather touched by her devotion to Nyra, "When my parents died...I was all alone...I had been alone...for twenty years...until I came to meet you and the Pure Ones...I always wanted...a family...that is why I served you..." She breathed lightly, her heart slowing down, and coughed. Thana and Nyra's eyes were now streaming with tears, as the barn owl smiled, "And when I first saw you...with your baby boy...I knew that I had finally found my family..."**

"**Nitsla… please...hold on...we can still save you…" Nyra said as her voice was shaken with sorrow. Nitsla shakes her head sadly.**

"**I'm afraid… it is far too late for me…" She stated, and coughed once more. And she look at the queen's eyes and saw it filled with watery tears running down on her face and Nitsla comforted her by placing her wing on her face as she gave her a last cheerful smile. "But...I have no regrets...I will cherish our friendship forever..." Nyra's breath hitched, her tears welling up even more, as Nitsla began closing her eyes for the last time. "I...will never...forget...the time we had...together...never...never..." With that last word echoing, she let out her last sigh, as her body fell limp. Nyra's heart dropped once more as she lowered her head in Nitsla's wings let out huge sobs and wails of anguish at the loss of her friend. Thana herself began to cry in empathy for the poor queen. However, their cries were short-lived, as a dark laugh echo throughout the room.**

"**Oh, what a pity..." Nyriss sneered, "She was such a promising Tyto...but like most owls, she had out-lived her usefulness. Her death was well justified." Nyra only clenched her beak, shuddering in rage. She turned to face the Sooty Owl, having never been so angry with someone in her lifetime...even her hate towards Soren dwarfed in comparison to her hate for Nyriss. Nyriss only smiled, "Now...the time had come for you to be replaced...and let me speak from experience that it will rot your soul." With a flourish of her sword, she charged at Nyra with a roar, as Nyra met her sword with her claws. Her heart was burning like a forest fire, as she and Nyriss engaged in a vicious claw/sword fight, exchanging blows and cuts. Nyra attempts to claw at her throat, but Nyriss dodges it, and countered with a kick to the gizzard, prompting Nyra to lose her balance, only to regain instantly. Thana, trying to help Nyra, tries to attack the hireclaw, but Nyriss barely avoids it. Thana attempts to attack the Sooty Owl again, but the black owl only caught her face. With all her strength, Nyriss flung her aside, sending Thana to the ground. The snowy owl let out a weak groan, nearly unconscious and unable to get to her feet.**

**Nyra gritted her beak in anger and charged at her but Nyriss only blocks the attack. She managed to force Nyra to go on the defense with her swift and powerful strikes with her sword. Nyra block every single one of them and before she could block the last attack, Nyriss was able to lash out with her free claw and she gasped as Nyriss throws her to the ground really hard. And before she could get up, she was instantly pinned down harder by Nyriss as she gave an evil smile at Nyra's fruitless struggle.**

"**Now...now I end this once and for all!" She declared as she raised her sword. Nyra's eyes widen in horror as her life was moments from ceasing.**

"**No!"**

** Nyriss immediately about-face as she saw Thana, now donning a talon-piece of the battle claws Nitsla once donned. "The only thing is going to end tonight is your life!" With that said, the princess throws ****the fragment at the Sooty Owl with a high velocity, piercing her heart. **** She let out a** screech, as her breathing became heavy and labored, clutching her now bleeding chest, while taking a few step backwards...but she was unaware of the cliff edge...and before she figured it out, one of her claws met air, as the owl lost balance and fell backwards with one horrified screech. Nyra and Thana both flinched when they heard the sickening sound of a body hitting the ground at a high velocity. Thana took a peek as she saw the broken corpse of the hireclaw, as Pickers and guards looked at the body in horror. Thana, despite how sickened she was by the owl's death, was filled with relief that the evil owl was dead. Now, all the other owls were safe from her wrath, unable to hurt anyone...and all her victims may now rest in peace. But such a victory was bittersweet, as Thana turned around to find Nyra, holding her dead servant's body, crying into her body. Thana gave a deep frown as she went towards the white tyto and embraced her in a comforting hug...Nyra's sobs immediately went silent as she felt Thana's presence, as she rest her head on the snowy owl's shoulder, as the two continue to mourn for the loss of the brave and loyal servant, Nitsla, praying that Glaux will have mercy on her soul and welcome her into Glaumora.

**Meanwhile, back at the tree of Ga'hoole, Kludd stood atop one of the tree's higher branches by himself, as he continued to stare at the sword stained with his son's blood. He sighed in complete guilt. He was besides himself...he had hurt his only son...and he could never...****_ever_**** forgive himself for what he had done. Watching from afar was his brother, Soren, as he noticed him staring at the blood-stained sword...feeling the need to say something, Soren approached him. **

"**Kludd?" Soren whispered, "Are you…"**

"**I'm fine," Kludd answered, not really in the mood to talk to anyone, let alone his brother. Soren look at him in silence and sighed. He then sat down next to him as he stole another glance at the blood on the sword. Soren's heart ached at the fact that the blood was that of his nephew, remembering the noble sacrifice Carlos made to save him...at the cost of his health. **

"**Kludd," Soren said, as Kludd looks at his brother. "I just wanted to say… that I'm really sorry… sorry for that night...back at St. Aegolius. Not a night went by that I don't regret things having gone differently. If it wasn't for me...you would not have that scar. I'm really sorry, Kludd...it should had been me that suffered...not you." Soren whispered, as his eyes began to leak. Kludd growled at how pitiful Soren was making himself out to be...but what he said was true...he was ****_scarred_**** that night by his talons...but then...he thought of what his son said...that revenge was not the answer. Maybe his son was right...he let out a deep sigh as he heard his brother sob silently, and tapped his shoulder. Soren looked up to him, as Kludd gave a solemn look. **

"**Well, you are right about one thing...it should've been you..." He said with a bit of amusement, before it faded away instantly with a look at his sword, "But...I guess I do deserve it. For so long...I wanted to make you feel the pain I felt...and pay for slaying Metal Beak...but now...my son...he claims that revenge was not the answer. After everything I did...blinded by my hate and anger...he came back...and now...I hurt my only son..." Kludd only shuddered in guilt, "Glaux...after all this time, I thought he was the failure...when in reality...it is I who had failed him..." A small tear trickled down Kludd's cheek. Suddenly, Soren placed his wing on his shoulder.**

"**You're wrong, Kludd." Soren whispered, "You only wanted what was best for your son...but sometimes, we forget that in the end, the only one who can decide their fate is the child. Your son may be the prince of the Pure Ones...but I see in him, a great Guardian. And even though he thought everyone hated him, Carlos came back...he came back to save you and Nyra and his family. He knew that living with hatred was not the way...and he knew...that somewhere in that cold heart of yours...there was still good in you. I know deep inside that he loves you as a son as much as you love him as a father." Kludd gave a sniffle as he looked at his brother...and back at his sword, contemplating what his brother just said...before letting out a sigh.**

"**You're right, Soren," He nodded, taking a deep breath. "You're right." Soren smiled, relieved to see his old brother again. Suddenly, a loud screech echoes across the sky, as the two brothers look up to find Nyra, Thana, and a few soldiers (Trevor among them), returning. Needless to say, the two owls were glad to see them, as they went down to see them...as Kludd left the sword he held on the branch. Immediately as the two owls landed that they were greeted by the brothers, as Kludd embraced his mate, while Thana went and hugged Soren tightly, as the barn owl sighed deeply with relief.**

**Back at Matron's healing hollow, Carlos was still resting, recovering from his injuries. The owl began to shake slightly, before he opened his eyes. He slowly got to his feet, as he realized that he was in a different hollow...but whom?**

"**I see you're awake now." She said. Carlos turned to see the Matron.**

"**W-where am I?" He asked.**

"**Easy now, dear." She soothed, "You are in the infirmary. I am the Matron, the head of the ward." Carlos looked at her oddly, before noticing the bandages on his wing, remembering what had happened. He then turned to her again.**

"**Where's my mother?" He asked. She looked at him and said.**

** Your mother is waiting outside the infirmary," She explained. " But I think it is best that you continue resting, you suffered a bad wound to the wing."**

"**Please," He pleaded, "I need my mother… please… it's important." The Matron looked at the prince, and sighed in defeat.**

"**Of course, I'll bring her to you." She said, before leaving the hollow. Carlos gave a deep sigh as he awaited the owl's return, laying down in the corner, glancing out the window. It was only a few minutes before the Matron returned with not only her mother, but Thana as well. He was immediately embraced by Thana, letting out silent sobs, happy to see him alive. Carlos immediately panicked inwardly as he knew his mother did not usually approve of him having a relationship with a girl...but as he saw his mother's face, she did not seem angry at all, only relieved to see him alive and well. As soon as Thana let go of him, Nyra went up to him and hugged him tightly as the mother and son let out silent sobs of happiness, ever glad to see each other again. It was a touching scene, beholded by Thana, as she watched the two have their reunion. Watching the scene from afar, unbeknownst to any of the three, was Kludd, wanting to see if his son was awake...but his question was immediately answered upon seeing his mate and son hugging each other. Although he dared not interrupt their moment...he could not help but shed a tear of joy that his son was alive...maybe this was Glaux giving him a second chance to be with his son...if that is so, he has every intentions of taking it. **

** Three nights had passed since then, as Carlos had fully recovered. Now, he, Nyra, and Kludd faced Boron, Barran, and Thana, as well as the entire Parliament, as they stood in what was left of the Parliament Chamber. Carlos had found that the way to settle things peacefully between the two sides was to perform a treaty, based off the famous Treaty of Versailles that the Others used a long time ago. This treaty in particular stated that there shall be no more conflicts between the Guardians and the Pure Ones, and that their differences should be put aside. Fortunately, both Barran and Kludd (wanting to make things right with Carlos) agreed, and signed the treaty. Now, for the first time in a long time, there would be peace. Shortly afterwards, the Pure Ones were preparing to leave and returned to their home in St. Aegolius, but not before Boron offered Carlos a chance to stay and continued his training at Ga'Hoole, but the prince refused, saying that he had to return home, not just for the sake of their kingdom, but for his parents' sakes. Fortunately, the old king understand, and went on to say that he could visit them any time he wish, as well as his daughter Thana. Soren and Kludd exchanged their farewells, as the scarred tyto gave one last look to his familly, and his son. His son gave a smile, as well as his mate. Soon, Kludd and Nyra and the army took to the sky, and Carlos was about to join them...but he glanced at the beautiful snowy owl he was lucky to call his lover, and without so much as a word, he went up to her and collided his beak with her's, much to everyone's shock, even Boron and Barran, even though they knew their daughter's relationship with him. Nyra herself was dumbfounded. Carlos was only gone for three weeks, and in that time, he had became more knowledgable in combat, found love, and saved both their kingdoms. Kludd himself was shocked...but he could not help but feel a bit of pride for his son. The kiss ended as Carlos bid farewell to her and his friends. With a promise to visit them all very soon, he joined his family, as the entire army flew off into the horizon.**

**Thana only let out a sigh as she saw her love disappear into the sky, as everyone began to leave and resume their daily lives, leaving only her and Soren.**

**"Don't worry, Thana...he will be back." Soren reassured Thana.**

**Thana gave a sad sigh as she looked to the sky one last time, and then left with Soren to help rebuild the tree and hopefully...begin a new day...**

* * *

It's not over yet folks! There is one more chapter to go, and finally the evil Nyriss is defeated! This chapter took me 5 days to make, but I hope it turned out well, thanks for reading and review!


	14. Chapter 14: Setting Demons to Rest

**Legend Of The Guardians: Kludd's Son**

**Chapter 14: Setting Demons to Rest**

**Finally a happy ending is here! So now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Kludd, Carlos, Nyra, and the entire army eventually arrived back at home. All the Pickers, the guards, and all the other owls gasped in shock when they saw the prince that was assumed dead! They cheered for the prince's return as he and his parents, followed by their army, landed and crowded the prince as they began to rejoice at his return. After long hours of celebrating his return, his heart was filled with joy as the sense of belonging came to him. Once the celebration was over the prince himself returned to his hollow, but then he sighed knowing what must be done. He left his hollow and paid a little visit to his parents.**

** Kludd and Nyra were standing on their perch in the throne room, watching over their kingdom. Nyra herself was happier than she could ever be, happy to have her son back, and their family were back together. But there was something troubling her as she began to think about what had transpired three nights earlier. Nitsla, her best friend and loyal servant, sacrificed herself to save her from the evil hireclaw, all because she had cherished her friendship with her so much...and then there was Nyriss, the owl that was killed by Thana. Thanks to the brilliant snowy owl, that evil owl would not hurt another soul, and her family can rest in peace. Her thoughts were interrupted when their son entered the throne room. Immediately, Kludd and Nyra approached their son to greet him.**

"**You wanted to speak with us?" Kludd asked his son with his ****soft**** grin.**

"**Yes, father...****" Carlos ****replied****. Kludd nodded ****as**** he and his mate and their son ****return to the perch, as the family observed**** the view of the St. Aggies****. The three stood in silence, when suddenly, Carlos begin,**** "Father, I'm so sorry****..." Kludd looked at him oddly, "I'm sorry that I ran away from home...and for all the other things I did before."****.**

"**No****,**** son," Kludd ****sighed,**** shaking his head. "It is I who should be sorry," ****He turned to Carlos, and frowned****, "Carlos, ****I had wronged you in more ways than one...but the worst I had done is when I said you were my son...and for putting you through hagsmire. For so long, I had thought of you as a failure...when in reality**

**Carlos shook his head,** **"No, da. You are many things...but failure is not one of them. You were only trying to be a good father...that is all I could ask for...and somehow...under all that grudge...over those sixteen years I was alive...I always knew there was good in that cold heart of yours. When I was all alone...being exiled by the Guardians...I almost began to hate everything..." Carlos shuddered at the painful memory, "I thought everyone hated me for what I was...but then I realized something...I couldn't hate you..." He turned to his mother, "Especially you, mother. I had realized that revenge and hate was a poison that would lead us to destruction. That's why I had to stop this war before it could begin again." Silence pervaded the room once more, as the prince let out a sigh and gave a smile, "But I know that there is still hope for all of us. If we band together...we can make amends for our sins and right all the wrongs we made." Nyra looked at her son with a bit of uncertainty...but then she began to think that maybe...just maybe...her son was right. Maybe it was about time that they let go of all the anger they held over the death of her late husband...and that her mate was as mad as the others made him out to be. And what Soren did...was to simply protect everything he cherished from his madness...an effort that was far more noble than theirs. It was simply without question that killing Nyriss could not be avoided, as she would (and almost) succeed in sparking a war that would kill them all...**

**But all that was in the past now. Metal Beak is dead. Nyriss is dead. She is now with her new loving mate, Kludd, and is a mother to a kind and brave barn owl known as Carlos. The time had come for a change...possibly for the better.**

"**Carlos…" Nyra said. "****I am so proud of you...proud to call you my son. Not only have you saved us...you saved the entire kingdom..." Nyra shared a loving look with Kludd, who returned with a soft smile, "And we will always love you...no matter what." As soon as those words were spoken, Carlos felt tears strike his eyes, his heart lifting with joy. Samuel was right all along...his parents ****_do _****love him. The three shared a family hug, basking in the clear moonlight. The road to redemption was going to be a long one...but no matter how long it takes...no matter where it takes them...they will reach it...and when they do...maybe then will they bring honor back to the Pure Ones' name and rebuild their culture and bring peace...just maybe.**

* * *

**Finally its over! And now... onward to the sequel! Thank you for all your reviews and it means so much to me and I like to thank Shen's General for helping me for his advice and plans to help me to finish this story, and now, time for me... to make the sequel! The sequel will be named as 'Legend of the Guardians: Metal Beak's Returns' and let me know what you think of the sequel and also Animations and Pictures of my story is most appreciative and share me to see how well you do and thanks for reading and review!**


End file.
